soulmate my friend are we?
by elsac2
Summary: Summary: alternate universe and still supernatural.what happens when your soulmate is an asshole that you dislike and he is far from being in love with you? definitely not what Bonnie expected when she crossed the world to help him after a vision led her on damon's path, a fun and a very incongruous love story. give it a try
1. hello future

_**hey there my lovelies finally got someone to beta this story so welcome of applause for your superhero VANIWA she has just save you from bad grammar , anyway she has her own story so check her up. now hopefully you like it and reviews**_

 ** _i disclaim everything except fangirling over bamon_**

Bonnie Bennett was fairly excited by the perspective of the night, she had been thinking about it for a month. Her high school crew composed of her longtime best friend Caroline Forbes and other not so good friend anymore Elena Gilbert. Bonnie had been perplexed about this night. On one hand she was excited to be with her friend after being away for so long, on the other hand she was apprehending the awkwardness of her reunion with Elena.

Since the brunette had left their hometown Mystic Falls, their friendship was on the verge to perish. But sadly she could not only blame the distance, because after all her friendship with Caroline had blossomed since she left for Atlanta. They now had that unbreakable bond. Tonight bonnie was expecting to build a new foundation with her friends and recover the remaining pieces of their unique friendship. So the young woman was torn between excitement and apprehension.

* * *

Caroline was beyond excited. Her bubbly friend had planned the entire weekend out and everything was supposed to be perfect. The dinner tonight represented so much for the young lady. She was the only one who did not leave Mystic Falls. After they graduated senior high school, they all went different ways and orientations. In six years, they barely shared time together. Elena left for the Big Apple, Caroline settled for Whitmore University where she graduated in journalism and Bonnie graduated from law school in Atlanta.

Elena was working for this big firm and Caroline had now scored a new job at Mystic Falls journal. Bonnie on the other hand still didn't know what to do with her degree. So she felt odd with her friends once again. During high school the petite woman was already the odd one for a reason: she was a witch whilst her friends were mere humans. She never did hide her nature with them since they did always found themselves confronted with the supernatural. Elena had dated vampires. Surprising fact Bonnie had always thought. When Caroline was soon to be married to the neighborhood werewolf.

Caroline had planned a dinner in this fancy restaurant which had newly opened in town. That would change the young lady from their designate teenager hang out spot: the grill and its usual burger and fries. In consideration of the venue, Bonnie decided to be at her advantage. She picked her black long sleeves satin crop top and her dark purple pencil skirt. She complimented the ensemble with black stiletto and some silver jewelry.

* * *

Bonnie was running late, Caroline and Elena had already taken a table.

Finally, she arrived at their rendez- vous and one of the waiters directed her to a table on the terrace. Her friends were sipping wine and seemed to share an animated conversation. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, she joined them. The young ladies were looking exactly the same. They were looking so good. Bonnie was happy to see them and at that moment realization hit her: she had deeply missed them. She joined the ongoing conversation which was centered about how life had been for each of them. Bonnie quickly talked about everything in her monotonous life. How she did not know what to do. Where to start her adult life and if she would stay or leave Mystic Falls? And her inconvenient single status.

Caroline talked about her new job, her plan in Mystic Falls and of course her future wedding with Tyler, a werewolf she has dated forever, so none of her friends were shocked or expected less of the last development of their relationship. Elena was working for a mysterious firm and apparently she was dating one of the members of the board of the so called firm. She did say the name of the lucky man Stefan something Italian. Bonnie couldn't remember. She was getting tipsy and her brunette friend spent some more time talking about the brother of Stefan. But clearly Bonnie had lost focus. She had a tendency to do that when Elena was talking about her love life. It was always full of drama. Quite entertaining at the time and that has always been the same since high school.

* * *

They ordered food. The dishes were amazing and the wine was succulent. They talked a bit more, and eventually it was getting quite late and Caroline had to get ready for her new job, so she left first. Bonnie stayed an hour or more with Elena having small talk. They talked more about both of their lives, her job and her love drama which was quite a mess because she was having feeling for the brother of her boyfriend. But from what she said about the brother, he was an asshole and both were vampires. So quite easy to say Bonnie didn't care much about that part of her friend life and with the mention of vampires she was clearly out. Elena seemed to have hope for advice but bonnie was not the most adequate person for the task. Hell, her love life was a desert, the last serious relationship she had was with Elena's brother who cheated on her with none other than a ghost and after that, she briefly dated that original vampire Kol, which was messy. That lead her to vow to never date another vampire and she stuck to her word until the present day.

After few more glasses of wine, Bonnie called it a night and left. The night was warm, so she decided to amble along the main road and get some fresh air. She noticed a shop was still opened and it was pretty late. But she knew the lady; it was Fran, a fellow witch. She was the one who has always sold her the herbs for her potions. She decided to go help her with closing and also share a little talk. She entered the shop. It was a bit dark, the store only lightened by a candle emitting a beautiful scent. The woman was happy to see her. They talked a bit and out of the blue Fran held Bonnie's hand and something quite unsettling happened. Her eyes changed their color, they were all white now – trading their usual dark brown and she started speaking.

* * *

"There is nothing left for you in Mystic Falls, it is time for you to go reclaim him, he has waited long enough, the man with the raven hair and the blue eyes, he needs his soul mate and you need him too, you will receive the signal which will tell you where and when to go and it will be brilliant"

Bonnie was freaked out as Fran started to have a seizure. Fran was a powerful witch and her vision was to be taken seriously. So for Bonnie the worse had come. She had to go on a man hunt for her soul mate with two indistinguishable features as her only hint. Common features as blue eyes and raven hair and of course a brilliant signal. Could the vision be more precise? Or fate had forgotten to take notice of her schedule and her need at the time. Bonnie Bennett was not in the rush to meet her soul mate at all. She did not actually believe in the overall concept. But if he needed her, then didn't leave her so much choice or space to disapprove. She was already over thinking the situation, getting quite lost in her thoughts, she did not notice that Fran had broken free from the trance. The woman called her name, bringing her back to reality. She seemed a bit worried and called Bonnie closer. Bonnie helped her and Fran looked into her eyes and offered a comforting smile.

"Sorry to announce something so heavy but in maybe six month he will be in danger. If you don't hurry you will lose him and yourself into suffering." If the overall vision was not convincing enough then this warning would do the trick.

"Can I at least ask for better features Franny? Where do I start? I am pretty sure not in Mystic Falls"

"Oh darling I would love to answer that, but the ancestor did not offer much. But you can't blame them, young lady, can you?" Bonnie just smiled awfully embarrassed. She had been displeasing the ancestors so it was quite normal for them to act in despite.

* * *

"What to do now? Because I'm tipsy and am not planning on going anywhere." That was Bonnie's flow of thought.

She had sobered up with the help of the fresh air and the little stunt Fran had pulled. She had to talk to her moral help structure and personal council: Her mom and her cousin. Few calls had to be made that night. After what was an animated conversation with Abby and Lucy who were so excited about the all soul mate thing, her mom was two steps away to plan the wedding and fly to Mystic Falls. But none of them were suggesting concrete ideas: like how to find him. Their all excitation pushed bonnie to exhaustion. She needed to sleep all the stress off.

Day and night pursued their cycle and Bonnie had with valid reason assumed Fran had mistaken. It had been three months and there was no development or even a single proof of plausible existence of the mysterious soul mate. Bonnie was living her life, looking for a job and trying to find an apartment. She had been relieved by the absence of magical causes to go on a fool's errand. And in that lapse of time, she was focused on leaving Mystic Falls and settling in a bigger city with more opportunities. She had sent a few applications to different cities such as New York and New Orleans. Atlanta had been her home for six years. With time, the initial excitation of her mom and Lucy eventually also decreased until it was completely gone. Everything went back to normal and life settled in a common routine.

* * *

As she had stopped expecting it, she was taken by surprise when it happened.

She was in her kitchen reading an article in a magazine and then she was moving to the next page when all the lights in her house went off except for one. The light brightened a specific letter of the article. If the hallelujah hymn started to play out of the blue she would only be more convinced of the evidence of the hint. There was her signal and her epiphany. And for lack of better word it was "brilliant" and it was clearly written there New York. She said it out loud and her lights went back on as if it agreed. She had to go meet a potential employer for a job interview in New York next week. She was in a way lucky, she thought.

She stood up and went to her room and started packing. After all, she had a plane to catch for the Big Apple. Hello New York.

* * *

 _ **this is a fun bamon story with mystery , sass and not realistic chant and magic because i am not a witch but again i am would try to create a magic world so if you like what you read review and critcism is always welcome and check my beta profile :vaniwa**_


	2. hello newyork

_**as usual i disclaim everything except how i love deeply bamon.  
**_

 _ **there you go a new beta chapter and my lovelies my darling beta reader VANIWA help to bring this chapter so send love toward her , and now thank you for the review , follow and fav . new chapter hope to receive same amount of love so review . now enjoy**_

* * *

She had been in that uncomfortable position trying to twist her little frame in every way possible. The flight had been filled with inconvenience circumstances for Bonnie. She had a babbling neighbor who in the space of three hours had managed to narrate the story of her life to Bonnie.

The seats were uncomfortable but the overall trip was coming to an end they were landing. Bonnie took her novels in her hand bag and locked her belt bracing herself for the landing. Few minutes later Bonnie was leaving the plane to reach the arrival room where her cousin Lucy – who had established residence in New York three years ago – was expecting her. She walked through the corridors and security. She was finally standing in the room, scanning it with her eyes searching for her cousin who caught sight of her before she did. Lucy ran up to her little cousin and closed her in a tight hug expressing how much she missed her.

Both girls were a sight to hold as Bonnie was doing a little dance when Lucy was cheering her up shouting in rhythm: "Go girl, go girl." The Bennett cousin was as closest as she would get to Caroline. Lucy was Bonnie's best friend. They had no secrets for each other and always offered unconditional support to each other. Even through all the "Kol mess" Lucy had been Bonnie's rock along with Caroline.

* * *

They finally stopped and Lucy took Bonnie's luggage directing her towards the parking lot where her car was. The girls drove away blasting Beyonce and singing along, both exhilarated to be with the other.

They made it to Lucy's apartment which was a nice decorated house. Bonnie had what Lucy called her special room because she had been a frequent visitor. The Bennett girls never stayed away from each other for long. Bonnie entered her room and threw her luggage everywhere getting Lucy to let out a complained sound. Bonnie jumped on her bed laughing, just to annoy her cousin who jumped on top of her causing bonnie to scream playfully.

* * *

The young ladies sat on the bed laughing and finally had a conversation. "Did you call aunt Abby yet?" Lucy asked. "Oh, shit I forgot." Bonnie replied, grimacing.

"Oh you are so dead, she will kill you. You know how she gets mad every time you travel without letting her know." Lucy said as she was laughing about her cousin's future misery.

"Oh shut up, giant Bennett" Bonnie said, emphasizing her cousin's nickname.

"Careful, mini moi." Lucy said with a fake French accent. Both girls exploded in a fit of laughter and Bonnie faked a hurt expression.

"So when is your job interview, Bon?" Lucy asked seriously. "It is suppose to be tomorrow in the Salvatore building."

"You scored an interview at Salvatore and Salvatore, you go girl." Lucy said proudly and Bonnie just bowed her head in agreement.

Lucy looked at Bonnie with concern, which resulted in the latter to ask: "What?"

"It's just that I have been asking you to come to New York like forever, but for a D you decided to come. Miss Bennett, you are a disappointment." she said laughingly whilst Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

The girls continued their conversation few more minutes until Bonnie had to call her mother. And after that, she took a bath before heading to bed. She had an early interview tomorrow. Around 7 AM next day, Bonnie was awakened by the coffee Lucy had made.

Lucy offered her a ride to the Salvatore office, but she declined because she did not want to make her late. Bonnie cleaned the breakfast table and started to get ready for her interview. She picked her two rowed button, dark blue suit jacket that she paired with a white pencil skirt which stopped right before her knees. Her hair was tight in a wavy loose chignon and she had very light make up on. She offered herself an appreciative look in the mirror, twisting her feet that were fitted in a dark blue stiletto.

The building was standing tall in the city surrounded by other exquisite architectural works. Now standing in front of her, this building seemed like an unconquerable fortress. She took a deep breath and glanced at the gigantic golden letter in slight worry.

* * *

Pushing away any pessimistic thoughts, she entered the Salvatore office and walked towards the receptionist office. "Miss Bennett, I am expected by Mr. Salvatore."

"Which one of them, Miss?" The receptionist asked. "Oh, sorry, I have no idea, but I have a job interview."

"Bonnie Bennett, is it?" The receptionist asked as she browsed through her computer. "Yes, Miss Bonnie Bennett."

"You are expected on the 24th floor. It's the office at the end of the corridor." The receptionist said, directing her towards the elevator.

Bonnie stepped out on the 24th floor. The floor was covered in white marble and at the end was the office. She walked up to the door and knocked.

She was called in and a man was standing in front of the window, facing the view the city had to offer. Half of the office walls were made of glass. The room was spacious and minimal, the only impressing furniture was the desk, which was a humongous silver metallic and sculptural desk. The silver was complementing the immaculate white the rest of the furniture was bathing in.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Bonnie asked with a slight hesitation in her voice. "No, Enzo St. John." The man replied with a thick British accent. "Must have gotten the wrong office, my apologies."

"Oh, not at all, but Mr. Salvatore is out, some other business came in between, so I will be the one interviewing you."

"Oh." Bonnie said, quite disappointed.

"Take a seat, please." Bonnie obliged and took the seat and the hand he extended. At the exact moment she froze with recognition of common sensation. Not here. First Mr. Salvatore was conveniently absent and now the man standing in front of her was a freaking vampire.

* * *

In her few years she had made many enemies so she lost no time and stood her ground ready to attack if necessary, but as with any vampire she would give him a warning.

"Mr. St John, should I feel threatened by you, I can tell you are a vampire and on my experience you are not really friendly, had some rough run with your kind. Am I getting interviewed or it is another vampire trap? If it is the latter, you will probably not survive it." Bonnie said her threat without showing any proof of internal fear.

"Oh no, absolutely not and call me Enzo." The young man with black hair said.

"Okay, that being said, after the threat I made I assume I am disqualified from the job." Bonnie said demoralized.

She really wanted the job for all the advantages working for such a firm could offer her and she wanted to be free and not depended on Lucy with everything. She could easily find a job on another law firm, but the salary and the bonus they offered would never compare to the one of the Salvatore firm.

"After what you just pulled Bonnie, if I may, of course. You are hired, but we will make a bit of a change in your initial function." Enzo said, smiling proudly.

"My function I am here for is to be a junior assistant for Mr. Salvatore."

"Of course you will be, but Mr. Salvatore has a bad habit to get himself in dangerous situations and we need a tough candidate and you perfectly fit and you might have to protect him."

"But you are hiring me as a body guard?" Bonnie asked incredulously to the new development unfolding before her.

Enzo could not stop a laugh "No, you will work under him as a lawyer and help him in most cases, but things can get dangerous."

Bonnie eased into the rest of the interview and Enzo assured her she did not have to wait for a call as the job was hers. Bonnie was satisfied and in a jolly mood. She called her mom on her way back and later Caroline. She also called Lucy who found a reason to party after the good news. That night they were set to go to explore the New York night life.

* * *

During her conversation with her mother, Abby had suggested to Bonnie to find a magical way to trace her so called soul mate. Now that she had secured a job, she was more motivated to advance the research in that purpose.

She spent half the day going through her grimoire but she could not find any useful spell or potion. But she had high hopes Lucy could come up with one as she was specialized in potions and tracking magic. When Lucy finally came back, she and Bonnie did not waste any time.

As expected, the tall caramel girl had a potion which could be twisted to fit Bonnie's goal. They brought themselves into the kitchen gathering the herbs, candle and bowl they needed. Lucy started to mixed each ingredient as she recited the spell.

"Per gradus propius et ignis fortiori." Both witches repeated with each ingredient poured, the fire grew stronger as well as the flame in the candle did.

As the last herbs were added, Bonnie cut herself adding her blood to the mix to make the potion target specific. Bonnie had to consume all the contents from the bowl. She started feeling her blood boil and her body was shaking. She glared at Lucy and the woman just shrugged

"Side effect, I suppose. But again, your blood might boil every time you are really close to your soul mate and as you touch him the burning will stop."

"Could you not find something less painful and uncomfortable?"

"Hey, not really, but knowing you this could actually make it possible for you to care about finding him." Lucy flashed her a bright smile. "Now go get ready for tonight."

* * *

Bonnie left the room a bit pissed off. An hour later Lucy was rushing her out of the condo, the taxi was waiting outside. The night was promising to be crazy. The club Lucy had selected was a hype club of the city and the queue at the entrance could vouch for that. It was extending infinitely but luckily Lucy seemed to know the owner, a frequent customer in her shop. So both ladies made it in and were welcomed by the blasting song from Rihanna - work. Bonnie went on the dance floor when Lucy headed towards the bar.

Predator eyes were scanning the room, when they stopped on a petite woman dressed in a devil red short jumpsuit with straight hair. She was graceful on the dance floor moving in accord with every beat. Each of her movements was drowning him. The anger he had felt earlier was wearing off. He stared at her, burning a hole on her body.

Damon Salvatore had found a prey: Bonnie Bennett. Tonight she would help him forget about his ex or current girlfriend, he could not say after the fight they had earlier. But now as he observed the flowing movement so hypnotically, everything seemed trivial around him. In the middle of her intoxicating dance she stopped and that caught Damon's attention. He started to look for the reason of the interruption.

* * *

Bonnie was dancing, feeling carefree and happy when it hit her. She was sweating but not because she was dancing, she was getting gradually uncomfortable and her blood rapidly started boiling.

"He is here." She said with a bit of apprehension. She really hoped not to meet him right away. She wanted to enjoy her single girl life long enough. But not with this burning unpleasant sensation

"Damn you, Lucy." She mumbled.

Bonnie observed her surroundings, trying to find anyone with raven hair and deep blue eyes. As those were common, four men were fitting the criteria. She had to approach them without looking psychotic or threatening. She settled on dancing with each of them. After two of them tried to touch her during the dance, she was reasonably annoyed because she was still boiling.

Damon was observing the young lady on the dance floor getting exponentially angry, she had been dancing with a few guys. Two had tried to touch her inappropriately and every time they did, she would blow them off. That pleased Damon but he was just waiting for her to stop. He was getting possessive with a stranger, but that didn't surprise Damon. He could decide to possess a human being upon an encounter and the red lipped girl would be his. And like any of his belongings, he did not like when others tried to play with them. But even for him this type of possessiveness was excessive. He was planning to hit and quit it. He needed to forget about his girlfriend or rather said, ex.

* * *

After dancing with the last guy, Bonnie felt helpless. The club was not that big, how could she not find him? She was frustrated. She texted Lucy and asked her to join her in the bathroom so she might stop this spell. On her way, she noticed eyes following her. She raised her head and her eyes were captured by the most beautiful pair of cyan eyes she had seen. They were piercing and shamelessly staring at her. She stared back; viridian eyes met blue eyes.

Then she took notice of his overall appearance and he had raven hair which would make a crow jealous. And the more she was getting closer to him, the more she was burning. He was definitely him. Bonnie was in shock. That was not her type of men. She liked the sweet boy looking type not the mysterious tortured looking type. But as she was observing him, she could see the appeal. He looked as a fallen angel standing out in a crowd and emitting a certain charisma.

* * *

She finally caught his eyes. Damon was thrown away when she froze in front of him. She was beautiful and in the dark her eyes stood out. He raised his hand and waved at her before smirking. She barely answered before rolling her eyes. She did not reacted as he wanted her to. Honestly, who could resist Damon Salvatore? Damon thought. Her disinterest towards him just made her more his target.

He smirked at her and Bonnie froze. She lost control over her own mind about her own lack of control over rolling her eyes. Oh no, he will think it is meant for him. Good way to go, Bonnie. She thought, scolding herself.

She had to go refresh herself in the bathroom and regain an aspect of calm. But she never made it there as she almost fell and was caught by a strong arm. Before she raised her head, she could tell it was him, but damn, he was fast. She straightened herself and tried to apologize and thank him.

* * *

"You okay, little bird?" He asked with a very suave voice. He is into pet naming, oh flaws already. Bonnie thought. She hated nicknames. "Yes, thank you, Mr.-?"

"Damon would be fine. And how I am supposed to call you?"

"Bonnie." She thought first name basis was okay, especially if he turned out to be a stalker or something like that. "Thank you, my hero, but I have to go." Bonnie said, leaving his tight embrace as she had not moved since he caught her.

"As a hero do I not deserve a bit more of your time?" Damon asked as he smirked devilishly at her.

To that she could not say no and she had the impression that would gonna be her weakness in the future and those blue eyes. He gave her his hand and she took it, following him.

They went to his table and had a conversation. They could not be any more different. If those two ended up being paired, they would be an oxymoron. Where Bonnie seemed to be reasonable, careful thinking and planning, Damon was impulsive. But on the other hand, their shared trait was the same avid of control, pride and stubbornness.

Alcohol was flowing and Bonnie was now tipsy and quite charmed. After few more drinks they decided to move the party to Damon's house. Bonnie texted Lucy, letting her know she was leaving with her soul mate to which Lucy gave her blessing. It was out of character from Bonnie, but she could protect herself.

* * *

They made it to Damon's house in no time. As she went out of the car, Damon attacked her mouth kissing her passionately and he never stopped as they were heading to the house. A few more kisses and touches were exchanged and clothes were thrown around. And the party ended up with Damon deep into Bonnie.

Bonnie woke up with her body covered by Damon's. The night had been a big bang for her. She was getting blessed with this man as her soul mate. She tried to move him from her body and she lost it to the contact of his skin. There was the well known sensation of "death".

Shit, I must be a magnet. She lifted him up with magic and threw him unceremoniously on the bed, but he seemed to be in a deep sleep. She could make it out before he woke up and never turn back. She was not ending her life with a vampire. She took her clothes quickly, slid in them and made it to the door when a voice stopped her. "Shit." She mumbled.

"Wow, never been on the receiving end. I am feeling so used." Damon said, faking offense.

"Look, dude, there is no hope here, difference species." Bonnie stated. "Wow, dude? Yesterday I was many things but a dude, really."

"No vampire policy, mister." Bonnie rolled her eyes, already tired of the discussion. "What sold me out, Bon?" She clacked her finger and the fireplace caught fire. "Wow, that explains how amazing you felt. Now I am inclined to consider more than what we had last night, little witch."

Bonnie snorted. "You must be deaf, no vampire policy." Damon just laughed. "Just kidding, have a girlfriend, this was a onetime thing, here." He threw something at her and she caught it. It was her earring.

She stared at him. "Don't want to be caught with that." He stated simply. "Asshole." She sent him flying into the wall and left. She had the most despicable soul mate and with her luck he was also a cheater. She would not end up with him over her dead body. She had to rush. She had to start her first day at the Salvatore firm.

* * *

 **oh hope you like this chapter if you did review my lovelies and see you later and thanks to my amazing beta, kisses till the next chapter  
**


	3. hello again soul mate

_**i disclaim every single thing except the plot**_

 _ **hey my lovelies thanks for the follow and the review sorry took my time on this chapter but here it is please review and share your opinion**_

* * *

 _ **In front of Damon condo**_

"Ten more minutes!" She thought as she looked at her wristwatch and sighed. Until her order taxi arrived, she had ten minutes to mull over the grandly infuriating situation in which she had played a major role. She inhaled the maximum of fresh air her lung could store and threw a circular glare to her surroundings.

Stating the fact that Bonnie Bennett was a boiling torrent of rage was an euphemism. Since she had stepped out of Damon Salvatore's beautiful bachelor flat, the young woman had felt an unchallenged desire to crush everything. Her soul was humming the dark song of devocalized rage.

She cursed at him repeatedly hoping to free the deep feeling building up inside her by vocalizing it. And still she could not dispose of the slowly devouring anger he had unleash in her mind. The deafening rage grew stronger with the cohort of loud thoughts materializing in her psyche. She had crossed half the country for such an undeserving man.

She put her life on hold and threw caution at the window but the reward was bitter. The upsetting fact about her awfully unpleasant faith was not only related to the major plot twist in the scenery that was his vampire nature but also the simple fact that he had a girlfriend whom he clearly favored. Her woman's pride and her hidden narcissism would not tolerate such. At some point, she was battling her ethic that was demanding to her to consider the real offense.

* * *

"How on hell could that girl be more important than me? His soul mate!" She thought furiously before lecturing herself on her priority and moral compass.

Her mind navigated between hurt pride, offended narcissism and reason slightly blinded by fury. She was tormented in an arbitrary conflict where her reason was the tormentor to her scorn pride. During the few minutes she stood in front of his building; she was tempted to go back and light everything on fire.

At this rate, she might be the danger he had to worry about.

Bonnie was tense and her demeanor was a proof of it. She was rhythmatically tapping her foot on the bitumen, checking her timepiece every second hoping for an improbable time jump. The rhythm of her shoes meeting concrete was joining the clicking sound of the timepiece creating an annoying symphony which was only adding to her anger.

"This day would only get worse if I arrive late to my first day." She said after checking her watch for the thousandth time. Frustration was now joining the list of emotions running through the witch.

* * *

Following Bonnie departure, Damon decided to get ready for the day. Being thrown into a wall was not an appropriate way to end his exchange with the lady. In an unexpected way, she brought an incandescent charm to his gloomy night. Cheating on his girlfriend was never what he wished for!

But for each sinner, the devil had a beautiful personification of his cardinal offense. His mistake had been laying eyes upon the enchanting caramel angel. He was impressed by the young woman. If met under difference circumstances, he would have ran after her when she threw her little tantrum, courted her and conquered her.

The night they had shared was exquisite. He could recall her soft skin, her sweet and earthly scent which now he linked to her witchy nature. Her warm scent was embalming every inch of his skin. Her skin has melted under his touch and each of her kissed had symbolized oblivion when they had touched his lips. He was drawn to her and he blessed the fact that he would never meet her again. Such source of temptation would mean loss of control and reckless behavior.

He was in love with his girlfriend and did not want any diversion that would become very intoxicating. And Bonnie would have been one. But when he saw her standing in front of his building; he could not stop himself. He felt an invisible grasp leading him toward her.

A vintage Camaro stopped in front of Bonnie prompting the girl to raise her head. Her expression changed from a frown to a full disgust expression whilst Damon expression morphed into a smug smirk. Bonnie was growlingly getting annoyed. Her anger fuelled from her utter and despicable annoyance with herself.

* * *

She was facing him but her thoughts drifted on the night they shared and she scolded herself. The smirk on his face was just a reminder of a certain illusion of him formed during their passionate night. The charming prince whom undoubtedly had swapped her from her feet last night turned to be a frog, in her case accurately turned to be just a repulsive vampire and a cheater. She tried to emphasize both of those facts to convince her rebel heart. But the blue of his eyes was fighting her and his smirk was conjuring her heart to see him under a different light.

Bonnie pulled a high façade in front of the alabaster man, purposely hiding her feeling and only showing a condescending character. She changed her demeanor in a defensive stand. Internally she was immersed in a storm of contradiction .Her heart accelerated, galloped and skipped beats.

'Oh no no, calm yourself, he is a vampire!"She reminded herself and frowned deeply.

Her eyebrows came closer to each other betraying her vain attempt to concentrate and to occupy her thoughts with something other than the eroticism of their bodies.

But now that he stood before her, his rustic male perfume was spreading into the air and surrounding her. The air was filled electrically and the wind has stopped blowing. The temperature has risen suddenly. Her reason and logic appeared to drown under a hormonal wave .Hormone! It was better to blame her emotional state at this present moment on her hormones.

But the most exasperating construct in her situation was the driving desire she felt toward him and it seemed absolutely above her level of control. She wanted to touch him, to be seated by his side and the way his eyes just drawn her to him was a conspiracy against her.

* * *

"He must really be my soul mate!" The actual amount of truth behind that thought emotionally wounded her and in the same time helped her finding focus to direct her anger.

"IGNORE HIM, HE WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE." Bonnie was internally shouting at herself.

Damon was annoyed by her lack of acknowledgement; he spoke to despite her but also to get her attention.

"Bon bon do you need a ride?" He said as he flashed her with a drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Really?" She rhetorically and rudely asked as she rolled her eyes until the back of her skull.

Damon could not stop himself to be bothered by her little childish reaction and felt compelled to be equally snarky.

"Genuine attention and payment for your night service." he countered now devilishly smirking

"Screw you asshole" Bonnie said completely angered by his arrogance

"I would not say no to a second round because you did impress me last night Bon." Damon continued perfectly knowing he was touching a sensible subject.

Bonnie was fuming, she would surely be the cause of the death or danger Fran had mentioned if he kept the same course of action. She stared at him, focusing on bursting each of his brain blood vessels causing an aneurism. She could hear each artery exploding in a bop. Her taxi arrived stopping her attempt to cause a brain death. She hoped in and showed him her middle finger.

"Asshole, glad I never have to meet you again." bonnie screamed

"Shared pleasure." Damon replied equally angry

* * *

 _ **Salvatore and Salvatore law firm**_

To the astonishment of Enzo and Stefan, Damon had arrived early and was already sitting on his desk, going through his files with a concern mask. He barely took notice of the two other vampires standing in the room. His mind had been preoccupied by his new clients but also his incongruous morning predicament and his so called break up.

'Damon?" Stefan called out his brother name to get his attention.

"Enzo, Stefan!" The raven hair vampire finally acknowledged the other men standing in the room as he pursued "I was checking the new cases we just accepted and between all of them, there is one which seems slightly abnormal"

"Abnormal is our field, so that is really not a shocking fact" Enzo replied as it was matter of fact.

Damon simply glared at him and responded "thank you Einstein, I would have never thought anyway why both of you are even in my office? Am I the only one with a job to do?" Damon questioned ironically.

"Actually we are here to do our job!" Stefan boringly replied. He could not wait to be done with this task and go back to more important business.

"In my office, or I am in the wrong room" Damon replied with a false pretence of surprise

"What Stefan wanted to say is we are both here to meet your new assistant slash body guard slash lawyer and also help to smooth your encounter."

Enzo stated calmly but also hoping to avoid any unwarranted conversation and rebuttal from Damon.

Both Enzo and Stefan had tried to convince Damon of the founded need of an assistant. But each time, the man would silence them or put the suggestion on the back burner. His constant refusal leaded them to act on his behalf leaving him no room for any counter positive action.

Damon stared at them, his eyes seemed to throw dagger at his brother and friend.

"I thought I made myself clear concerning that matter, but he seems you both full of shit." The blue eye vampire rudely spat.

"Or maybe we are just reasonable, you just accessed to your new office position and things are different. There is more at stake and you need a certain help." Stefan simply stated a known fact before pursuing "They are plenty of people after you for diverse reason and with everything going on now. "

For weeks both brother had been going back and forth about their newly found situation. They had newly acquired full control of the firm. And few people were displeased about the overall situation and how they had ceased power.

Stefan was worried about retaliation from every possible suspects where Damon was reckless disregarding Stefan careful management of the situation as paranoia.

"Look mate if you don't appreciate the choice we made, you are free to fire the person and hire anyone you want. But you might want to consider first because your new assistant is gem!" Enzo interjected himself back into the exchange trying to smooth the angle.

"Tempting but again no! I said it before and repeat it I don't want an assistant or anything closer." Damon said not leaving any chance to argue.

"I want you to fire anyone you hired ASAP." Damon pursued whilst serving himself a glass from the bar at the other end of his humongous office.

Stefan and Enzo looked at each other quite displeased with the result of their little scheme. They expected to corner him with the accomplished fact but Damon was the epitome of stubbornness.

Stefan was ready to try a second attempt to convince him when he was interrupted by a small knock at the door.

* * *

Bonnie was practically running when she crossed the door of the Salvatore office. She had rushed her morning process and had showered, dressed at impressive speed. Lucy had offered a rescuing ride and luckily she lived few streets away from the Salvatore's offices. But the traffic jam had extended the usual time needed.

Now Bonnie was running late, she slowed down when she entered the building. She started to smooth her external look putting the few hairs that had escaped from her high pony tail back in place.

She quickly swiped the little pearl of sweat that formed on her forehead during her little sprint. She tugged on her two button row military green jacket and smoothed the wrinkle on her navy blue tight skinny pants. Bonnie walked toward the receptionist that she met the day before.

The receptionist smiled to her, recognition forming on her face.

"Miss Bennett" she said politely

"Call me bonnie if we are going to work together first name basis makes me comfortable, miss?" Bonnie said while smiling sweetly to the blond girl.

"Lisa, okay bonnie Mr. Salvatore and Mr. St John must be waiting for you in the only office on the 36th floor. You can't miss it " the young woman said smiling.

"Thank you Lisa!" Bonnie said as she walked toward the elevator

"Bonnie, good luck" Lisa said with a supportive look that sufficed to stress Bonnie. The young witch smiled and nodded her head.

In the elevator Bonnie Bennett was a bundle of nerves. She was stressed; this was not her first work experience in a law firm. In the past she had an internship in Kol family business that was actually how they both met. But this was way different, she was finally a young active and this was a step toward her dream. She could become partner if everything went well. She deeply breathed in and stepped out on the 36th floor and a beautiful wooden black door was standing in front of her.

She knocked a bit worried by the voices she could hear behind the door. She waited patiently and the door opened.

Enzo opened the door and there was standing Bonnie Bennett as beautiful as he could remember. He took her all appearance in with one lingering glare before stepping aside allowing her to enter the spacious room.

All the office screamed alpha male and sophistication. The all decoration was minimalistic and the dominant colors were black and deep dark blue. Bonnie studied microscopically the room with her eyes taking mental notes and was getting acquainted with the space. Her eyes stopped in a muscular frame of man with raven hair, she could only see his back. He seemed busy pouring himself a drink.

* * *

"That is quite early for a drink." She thought and kept the Remarque to herself.

She tore her eyes away and stopped her eyes on a man with brown hair and a jaw line draw by the god and amazing green eyes. The man threw an appreciative look at her and Bonnie became self-conscious. He was gorgeous.

"Miss Bennett, you are just on time and you look amazing." Enzo said with his most flirting tone.

Bonnie smiled and blushed thanking him. Enzo gestured toward Stefan

"This is Mr. Stefan Salvatore and this miss Bennett"

The name of the man rang a bell on bonnie memory but she could not attach it precisely "I must have read it somewhere." She concluded.

"Nice to meet you Miss Bennett." Stefan said smiling brightly at Bonnie whilst extending his hand

"The pleasure is shared, I am so happy I can work and learn from you. It is such an honor to work for such a renowned firm" bonnie took the hand he extended and replied with a smile of her own which twisted in a little frown.

Bonnie turned her head in Enzo direction still holding Stefan hand

"He is a vampire too?" bonnie simple waited for an answer she did not need because she was clearly sensing it and it was obvious. She scolded herself finally releasing the vampire hand.

Damon stood still and a grin twisted his lips. He could not be it. Freaking Bonnie, at the first word she said entering the room he recognized her voice and the little disgust in her voice when she said vampire was exactly the same as when she said it early this morning.

This new development changed everything, now he needed an assistant more than ever and she thought Stefan was her future boss. He could not wait to snatch her arrogant smile and this feisty attitude she showed this morning.

"Wrong Salvatore miss Bennett that will be my brother Damon" Stefan clarified the situation and pointed toward the back of the man.

Bonnie froze at Damon mention, no it was not him. Damon was a common name. "There is plenty of Damon."

Her heart started to rush and changed its pulse. Damon loved the new echoes of her heart beat. It was time for his shocking entrance.

"Damon" Enzo called out.

* * *

Damon took his time to face the three other beings standing in the room.

"Bonbon, my little Bonbon" Damon turned with a smile showing each of his teeth and swaging his way toward Bonnie.

Enzo and Stefan shared a puzzled looked before moving their heads to face successively Bonnie and Damon. They stopped their eyes on Bonnie and stared at her with a quizzical expression.

Enzo was the first to break the surprise of the moment

"You two know each other?" He faced Bonnie directing his question at her with an accusatory tone which did not have his place there.

The tone and the non-subtle accusation did not sit well with Damon.

"What is his deal with my bonnie, wow slow down boy, your Bonnie? We will see technicalities later" Damon was having an inner monologue trying to comprehend Enzo and what he concluded did not please him.

Bonnie on the other side was mute and her brain was blank.

"Girl you are cursed, how do you run straight into the life of this asshole? I only had one wish and that was: not seeing him again. Just kill me now!" Bonnie seemed taken into her thoughts.

Enzo reiterated his question with a bit more pressure that helped to get Bonnie's attention back.

"No we don't!" she replied but Damon answered at the same moment the opposite answer "yes we do!"

Bonnie shot an icy look at him and rolls her eye back.

"I am so screwed got the job and lost it." Her thoughts were frenetic

Stefan was looking at his brother and the petite woman with a little interest

"Yes we don't!" Bonnie looked at Damon while answering daring him to say more.

"Yes we do Bonbon, we are very close you could say intimate." Damon said now invading bonnie personal space and also making a point he thought necessary for Enzo.

Bonnie elbowed him in his oblique before remembering that man was her boss

"Oh you are so screwed!"

Damon only seemed amused; he grabbed the elbow and pulled her closer to him. He looked up to Enzo and saw something which satisfied him.

"Dude now you get it she is mine, okay weird possessiveness. Blame it on the sex." Damon was not quite set to understand his possessiveness toward Bonnie but he just felt like that with her.

"Technically we don't, we only shared one conversation and with how it is going now I don't think we will share more." Bonnie ended the exchange, convinced she would be fired at that instant.

Stefan was just looking at his brother and he clearly noticed his possessive behavior which made him questioned how much they knew each other? Enzo was a bit thrown off.

Bonnie moved out of Damon grip and was ready to exit the room defeated. She was not going to beg him and after this morning and her scene. He would fire her and laugh at her face.

"Bon bon" Damon called at her; stopping her exit. He smiled and added

"Did not give you an order to leave don't you know how this all business work as my assistant? I ask for standard." he said with a chuckle as he thought how much he would enjoy the situation.

Bonnie turned to face him with a confused expression before stopping her motion. Stefan and enzo were surprise Damon was getting an assistant after all.

"Stef, Enzo out and Bonnie you stay in. We have work and gentleman you too." Damon said clapping his hand and forcing both vampires to exit the room.

Stefan and Enzo left behind a puzzled Bonnie. She stood her position and raised her head to face Damon ready for everything to come.

Damon was smiling maniacally toward Bonnie. He could not explain his abnormal joy. He sat on his desk and asked Bonnie to come closer.

* * *

"So you are a Bennett witch?"

Bonnie simply nodded waiting for him to make his point, he pulled her closer. She was trying to stand as far as she could but his grip on her hips was firm. He looked at her and said lazily

"Say it again what you said this morning."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"What was it about never seeing me again?" Damon said moving his hand upper on her body

"His pettiness still allowed at your age" bonnie said while slapping his hand away

"You are so feisty, it is adorable!" he said grabbing both her cheeks in his hands, sinking into her eyes and deepening his voice.

Bonnie bit her lower lip. That little gesture caused the focus of Damon eyes to change. He wanted to kiss those lips again and the darkening of his pupil was a clear sign of it. Bonnie could feel the little tension in the air, the little magic surrounding them was humming.

"Vampire, girlfriend, boss, soul mate. Girl! Why do you sabotage yourself? Vampire, girlfriend, asshole, vampire." Bonnie was repeating this little mantra in her head and it broke the spell on her side.

"Don't you dare doing that Damon; I would so sue you for sexual harassment if you dare." She said a bit harshely.

"Oh my god Bennett way to kill the mood and no one will believe this harass you" he said with a hand gesture toward his body

"Get over yourself Salvatore" Bonnie snorted

"Get over me first, I am like a fever you can't shake" Damon said smirking.

"Blah blah can we have a professional relationship here?" Bonnie said with a voice dripping of her annoyance.

"Then go and get me a coffee miss Bennett and bring me the following cases we have a firm to run." Damon was taking advantage of the situation and for an estranged reason to him he liked having that annoying witch near him but he needed to be careful she was also a temptation .

If looks could kill Damon would have fall drop dead under Bonnie's glare. She walked away to go pick the coffee and the files.

She was muttering under her breath different way of killing him. She probably would be the cause of perils in his life.

"Fran vision is going to come true if he pushed my button, my luck to have such a prick." She pursued under her lips.

* * *

 ** _hey lovelies now installing the subplot and hope you like this chapter so my lovelies review and state your opinion criticism is welcome , kiss till the next chapter_**


	4. hello murder,murder

_**finally getting done with this chapter here you go my lovelies . read , reviews and tip the writer. thanks for the one who followed, fav and reviewed previously**_

 _ **i disclaim everything except my love for my otp**_

* * *

 _ **Bonnie and Lucy's apartment**_

"Screw this, screw him and this job!" A fuming Bonnie screamed as she entered her cousin's room in a theatrical grand entrance way.

"You are quitting?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow before adding with a chuckled clearly amused "again, please what has he done this time, sending you pick blood bag and bourbon at 3A.M again or he pushed the farce further?" The woman with the tall stature asked expecting another funny story since the other Bennett witch has started to work for the Salvatore which has been two weeks ago; she threatened to quit her job every day until she received a call of her tormentor and would go back to her job like nothing even happen.

"Yes I am quitting, I am so tired of his antics. Today he just crossed another limit, he tried …" Bonnie was interrupted in her rant by her phone ringing. And like Lucy thought it would happen, it was a call from Damon. Lucy exploded into a laugh ready to repeat the never ending game her cousin played with her vampire soul mate .Those two had the worse type of flirting ever.

* * *

Bonnie shushed her with a raised finger before answering.

"What is it this time?" she shouted already exasperated and ready to lash out once again.

"Is it possible your salary has been cleared already Bonbon?" Damon asked mischievously, knowing the answer would shut her up.

"No but what is the correlation with you calling me right now" Bonnie asked unwillingly while expecting the next snarky remark.

"The correlation would be if that big mouth of yours is not muzzled I might fire your ass before you even get to see that first salary. Now can I talk to my sweet Bonbon?" He commanded calmly.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore how can I help you?" Bonnie responded to the threat biting her tongue whilst Lucy started laughing once again before Bonnie threw a pillow at her.

"A bit better anyway I need you back to the office and before you think about arguing, I don't care, so just come back." He hanged up not letting her the time to answer.

She sighed and picked her bag ready to explode before screaming "I am going to kill that asshole"

"Make sure it is painful once you do it and call me if you need help." Lucy screamed to a Bonnie standing in the building corridor before laughing until tears filled her eyes.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Bonnie had started working for the Salvatore and everyday her boss would find any stupid reason to bring her back to the office. And whatever protestation her cousin might have on the matter, Lucy was convinced she enjoyed being the center of the man's attention because she would fly at every call of him she received but later she would complain for hours. Those two were twisted, she thought.

After her first day of work, her cousin had came home fuming and cursing before revealing the tale of her day and how her soul mate was a vampire and an asshole who had the nerve to have a girlfriend to add insult to the offense. But what really stood out about the overall story is how she was more upset about the girlfriend than the fact he was a vampire. Bonnie since her epic fails with the original did not want anything to do with vampire.

And now that the girlfriend was back in the picture, the Bennett witch would comeback from her office and rant about conversations she would overhear all day to her cousin. But she would end everything with an "I don't care". Lucy had thought about pointing out that maybe she was jealous but she knew Bonnie would dismiss everything with a defensive attitude.

* * *

 _ **Salvatore and Salvatore law firm**_

Bonnie entered the almost empty building even Lisa the sweet blonde receptionist had left. Lost in her thought she bumped in a hard chest and raised her head and her eyes caught Stefan and Enzo. In the two weeks she really had grown fond of those two, Stefan was sweet, calm, a bit reserved but still caring. Thus every time he would stop at his brother's office , they would share a conversation and laughs before Damon burst out of his office to point out that Bonnie was there to work not socialize, pushing both of them to roll their eyes .

Bonnie bumped into Enzo chest and apologized. Her relationship with Enzo was flirty and they had a great chemistry. The man had made a habit to stop at Bonnie desk and shamelessly flirt with the caramel skin woman. Lately Damon would come and sit with them when the British vampire would stop by and he would regulate the conversation. But Bonnie would share lunch with Enzo probably if he was not a vampire the British accent and his hero hair would have got the best of her but now she was really considering this all no vampire policy.

"I am so sorry, boys but I have to rush" Bonnie apologized and was ready to walk toward the elevator when they both stopped her.

"Is Damon abusing his power, you know you can tell me" Stefan asked with a serious tone that made sure to support his word. He knew his brother had been overworking the girl. In the two weeks the young woman had been working for his brother, every night she would be called back and for any stupid reason Damon would find.

* * *

He was clearly suspecting that his brother might have a crush on the Bennett witch mostly because his brother behaved jealously toward anyone interacting with the young lady. Damon even asked him what his intentions with his Bonbon were. And when Stefan spotted light on the possessive title, his brother did not flinch and just emphasized "yes my Bonbon, my assistant, I don't want work drama. So you should back off." But the worse was his behavior with his best friend Enzo recently. Damon had turned into a cock blocker but Stefan would not be the one to tell the truth to his brother until the man made light of the situation on his own.

"What is the reason of this night call love, you look a bit tired darling" Enzo said as he pulled her chin up to observe her tired demeanor and Bonnie just smiled. As an alarm clock Damon appeared, the man must had a sixth sense because he had great timing to interrupt moments between those two.

"Bennett, you are not paid to be enamored with this bad boy. Let's get it moving" He snapped his fingers while his left arm was holding the elevator. Bonnie sighed and rushed to enter the elevator.

Stefan turned to Enzo and just said "you are in for trouble with Damon, if you keep that little thing up with Bonnie"

Enzo just laughed before responding "the lady is single, she is fair game and she seems into me"

"Tell that to Damon before he started asking for your head because you want his Bonbon" Stefan said putting her quotation on his Bonbon.

* * *

In the elevator Bonnie was avoiding to speak fearing her temper would get the best of her. She made a point to appreciate the beautiful view the glass elevator offered. New York was standing beautiful, enlightened and alive while she was once again stuck inside Damon's office. She loudly sighed and glared at the older Salvatore plotting his demise. But Damon was also looking at her with accusatory eyes. She gave him a puzzled look whilst cocking an eyebrow. She hoped he would stop staring but the man had it heavy on his mind and said his thoughts.

"Which one is your actual target Bennett, saint Stefan or bad boy Enzo? So the no vampire only applied to me?" The vampire asked harshly quite tired of the flirting and jealous for a reason he could not fathom.

"Wait, like you are seriously asking that? Where is this coming from?" Bonnie burst in a laugh, she could not start to understand what would lead to that question.

"There is nothing funny, Bon. So just answered or you want them both." The cyan eyes vampire pursued already innervated by her lack of answer.

"Hun, Hun you are pulling a jealous boyfriend on me now. Boy you are clearly overstepping but for the peace of your soul none of them." Bonnie looked at him like he had lost his damn mind.

'jealous please if there is someone jealous it is you." He said moving closer in her space almost stealing air from her.

The elevator was getting smaller for Bonnie. She might not want him but his body so close was a vivid reminder of what he could do to her body, two weeks was not long ago to wash away the best sex she had in her all life. Having his lips so close just made her want to kiss him. She hated the way she desired him and in the same time just wanted to kill him.

The door opened before she had to decide between reason and stupidity. She walked away while laughing "you wish, Salvatore you wish. I won't be jealous for someone like you. She can keep you"

* * *

Bonnie opened the door and found a pile of new cases on the floor all opened. Words were circle in multiple colors and she took a second look to the man and she noticed he was looking extremely tired. She sat on the floor removing her blue 6 inch high hills and not bothering to consider if her white wide leg pant would get cover in dirt and gave Damon her blue marine jacket to hang somewhere only having a crop black bustier under. She tightened her hair in a loose bun where some of her locks were hanging loose. She pulled a file and jumped straight in.

She had been wishing he would finally let her in the big work and today was the first time after all the coffee and blood bag. Damon had been reticent to let her in but after going through all these cases he was coming short. He had the strong instinct something was wrong but could not pin point what so he needed a new eye. He finally gave up and called Bonnie after all she was a solid assistant, her GPA was solid and her internship cases were impressive.

After multiple file the couple was getting tired and the coffee was not really helping. Bonnie was feeling pain in her shoulder. She winced and moved trying to find comfort somehow. Damon stood up and walked behind her and started massaging her caramel soft skin, detangling small knot in her shoulder girdle while his fingers worked magic around her back muscles. Bonnie moaned into the caress and leaned into him feeling her body relaxed. Comfortable enough she went back fishing on the file when her eyes widened and caught something.

* * *

She turned and smiled wildly before pecking his lips as the most natural thing on earth. Damon took it as a sign for more and kissed her. Bonnie wanted to push him back but her hand only helped her to pull him closer. He deepened the kiss and they started to kiss each other passionately when Bonnie came back to reason and shoved him unceremoniously with magic.

"No, not again what is wrong with you Damon?" she said exasperate while helping him to stand up

"Me like you are not the one throwing yourself at me .stop seducing me!" The vampire stated his truth.

She ignored him and picked the pile of case she went through and shoved it against his chest before walking to his desk and sitting on his chair whilst tapping on the desk for him to take the empty spot.

"You would want me even more after this but check the procedure of this following case, and the picture of the crime scene. I found the abnormal point. They are exactly the same. Not really but it looks like the work of the same individual." She looked at him waiting for him to catch up.

He rechecked the files at vampire speed and his smile widened. "Bennett you are a genius, but only these files are showing a pattern and all are from an anonymous client"

"Six files are showing a pattern and they all happened recently, so it is suspicious that they are all anonymous client. I know the firm as a possible anonymous policy until we accept to represent a client but only few use it. "Bonnie followed on Damon course of idea putting into word what his mind was arranging internally.

"This is big; we actually might have a serial killer who has been asking for our attention." Damon said putting one and one together.

"Oh we are calling the police; he has it now "Bonnie said standing up walking toward the phone when Damon stopped her.

"What is wrong with you? You are a witch and I am a vampire we can deal with it and this would be excellent for the firm." He said caring her back to the chair and pursued "he wants my attention. He has it "

* * *

Bonnie was less confident than him after all she was the one who knew that is life was in danger and having a serial killer seeking your attention was the exact way to find yourself in danger . She stood up put back her shoes and her jacket with a gesture that depicted her annoyance and the pissed state she was in. she was about to babysit a reckless vampire.

"We would talk about it tomorrow in the meantime don't start acting recklessly" she said staring straight in his eyes.

"Worried about me Bennett" Damon said smirking

"Yes, so you better behave. "She said locking the door ready to leave.

The vampire smiled at the touching care and picked his jacket suit ready to leave when he received a call from his girlfriend. He picked and braced himself from the complaint because once again he was late but he had to put up with work. And at this instant he was satisfied by work. He left his office satisfied.

* * *

It was Friday and Bonnie was still worried about their new big case while Damon was walking on clouds. This was his big case and he was having a meeting in his office with Stefan and Enzo about it while Bonnie was at her desk lost in her thought. Lucy made it to the floor where Bonnie and Damon offices where. Both offices were facing each other so she knocked on the wrong door and found herself facing a broody vampire.

"Can I help you miss" the chestnut-brown hair vampire asked taking a full view of the beautiful caramel lady standing in front of him.

Lucy swallowed and stared at the vampire for few second before getting her mind to work again.

"I think I got the wrong office, Bonnie Bennett I was supposed to meet her for lunch. Can you help me find her office" She politely said.

"Stefan Salvatore and what is the name of such a beauty" Stefan said charmingly getting the usually nonchalant young woman to blush

"Lucy Bennett but still need to find my cousin so where can I find someone who knows "

"Oh sorry I was taken by you and missed the question the first time, the office just behind you sweet heart" the broody vampire said flashing his dashing smile and pointing at the door on her back.

"Oh thank you, you are my hero" Lucy answered with a warm smile

"So does the hero get a number or a coffee even both" Stefan said seeing no reason to hold back

"Saint Stefan, stop being cheesy and let Bonbon cousin go. Your flirting attempt is embarrassing" Damon screamed from inside the room. If Stefan was not a vampire he would have blush and Lucy giggled at the obvious embarrassment before adding

"I am going to meet my cousin and if she said you are a decent vampire I would consider Mr. beautiful eyes." She smiled and entered the opposite door where she started jumping.

* * *

Bonnie raised her eyes and saw her cousin with a puzzled expression she asked.

"Why are you using the I am about to get it dance"

"Stefan" Lucy mouthed clearly trying to avoid the vampire in the other room to hear while she was using her hand to fan herself. "If his brother is half as fine then I get why you are dying" she continued mouthing before hugging her frowning cousin and pulling her so they could go and get lunch.

During the lunch, the Bennett girl were sharing their days and Bonnie was again ranting about "THE GIRLFRIEND" as Lucy liked to put it but also her new fear about this all new mystery while Lucy could not stop talking about Stefan and Bonnie had to hit her feet causing the tall mocha woman to scream

"Mini moi the fuck" she looked her cousin as she was losing her mind. Her cousin just used her mouth to indicate for her to look behind but she did not need to. She knew Stefan must be standing behind her. She mouthed a "thank you"

And Bonnie mouthed a "stop fangirling, before we both embarrass ourselves"

Few seconds later Enzo and Stefan were walking toward the two girls. Enzo made small talk with Lucy after Bonnie presented them and Stefan was still trying to convince Lucy to go for a coffee. The conversation moved to an upcoming barbecue that was supposedly organized by Damon's girlfriend for most of the firm employees but adequately Bonnie did not heard about it and it was the next day.

"So are you coming as my date, love "Enzo asked Bonnie with a heavy British accent. Bonnie had to consider, in one hand she was in no mood to meet her soul mate girl friend but in another hand her competitive side was coming out and the fact that the asshole tried to hide it from her was bending the scale in one direction.

"Oh I don't think so I have plan with Lucy and I don't want to leave this sweet cinnamon roll alone" Bonnie said using her cousin as an excuse.

"Oh it would be fine if I take her as my date so Lucy doesn't have to stay alone "Stefan jumped in ready to make use of the opportunity.

"Oh I don't want to impose "Lucy added seeing the struggle of her cousin

"No you are not imposing and I am getting the most beautiful date, all my pleasure" Stefan was being his charming self while Lucy was blushing as a teen

Bonnie reluctantly agreed and they continued their little lunch until the end of the break when Stefan decided to walk Lucy leaving Bonnie and Enzo. The rest of the day was pretty calm and for the first time Bonnie had an easy day of work.

* * *

Lucy was finishing her French braid while Bonnie was putting the last touch to her makeup. The two cousins were looking beautiful in their outfit since it was a barbecue they opted for a very comfortable outfit. Both girls were wearing snickers that highlighted how much Bonnie was a petite woman. They were also wearing denim shirt while Lucy had a white t-shirt inside and had a pair of kaki tight short show casing her leg. Bonnie was wearing a black denim shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jean.

She stood rushing down because their taxi was waiting and gave the address of Damon's condo. After half an hour they were standing in front of Damon's door and Bonnie knocked the heart filled with apprehension. The door opened few second later and Bonnie eyes widened before she looked at Lucy. Bonnie smiled and finally spoke

"Lena what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked only half expected another answered but with her luck.

"I am the one organizing the party and you what are you doing here" Elena asked a bit taken by surprise.

"I am Damon assistant so I supposed you are his on and off girlfriends." The witch said not really wanting to sound mean but she could not stop herself she was pissed.

Lucy was observing the scene ready to add a snarky remark but Bonnie was already giving her a side eye. So she kept her mouth shut before moving inside the house and letting the two friends have a reunion. Elena hugged Bonnie who was already shaken and boiling with anger when her eyes met Damon and she moved out of the embrace. She walked inside the house and grabbed Damon arm pulling him away ready to beat his ass for putting her in another impossible situation with Elena.

* * *

 ** _bonnie is going to kick his stupid ass but yeah bamon has a murder mystery complot to solve and that is all centered around maybe an obsession toward damon? now lovelies tip your writer with reviews and of course criticism that improved the story are welcome. kisses till the next chapter_**


	5. hello jealousy

_**i disclaim everything except my bamon love and my bonnie stanning.  
**_

 _ **i am finally in holiday and my finals are done. so i can freely write sorry for the late update but you have been lovely in your reviews, follow and fav so here the next chapter might i have miss mistake in my editing so sorry and please tip your writer with reviews**_

* * *

Bonnie with her small frame was dragging Damon under the surprise eyes of Elena while Lucy was only steps away to explode into laughter because she knew the situation was about to turn a typical scene of a comedia del arte special . The blue eyed vampire was shocked by the iron grip of the small woman but he did nothing to fight it due to his curiosity. Stefan was watching the scene curiously while he was walking toward the other Bennett woman. He was actually not surprise but he was curious because he just could not stop thinking about Bonnie and Damon dynamics.

Bonnie dragged the elder Salvatore in his room and closed the door violently. She started shouting when she caught herself and remembered where she was. She raised a finger up as to say a moment to Damon and closed her eyes to get her emotion in check. She was not going to make a scene when everyone could hear even if it was the only thing she wanted. She walked in the center of the room and raised her arm while humming. She focused on her magic calling every particle filling the air around her, beautifully fusing with the element and her magic. She was starting her little chant while Damon stood fascinated taking all in the unrealism of the instant and her beauty.

"Verbum misit silentium meum" She keeps repeating the chant and murmured it until she felt the magic leaving her pores and surrounding her word. She knew they could not be heard from outside. She turned toward him with her eyes filled with fury and all she wanted to do was to break his bones. She stared at him murderously while too much irritated to even found words to describe what she felt. She walked toward him and slapped him hard across the face before taking the step to add a second one and another one until the vampire with the cyan eyes stopped her.

* * *

"Clearly I was expecting other thing that what is going on now" He said a bit confused but still trying to maintain the little jumpy woman under control while she was doing her best to move out of the grip.

"What were you expecting; right now I hate you so much!" She screamed hysterically and objects started flying in the room. She was way too much angered to keep her magic in check. She started targeting Damon with books hitting him everywhere. The vampire tried to avoid them at maximum but it was hard while holding Bonnie.

"Whatever this is all about I would claim I am innocent and hate is probably a strong word." He tried to resonate with her and just pulled her closer and that only infuriated her more.

"Oh I just want to kill you right now, like you can't even fathom the amount of thing you just screwed up in my life." She was really sure that Fran had to have just predicted his murder by her. She could not believe the past was repeating itself. What with Elena and her men. Once again like the first time was not heartbreaking enough the fool standing in front of her had to make it worse and to push it by being her soul mate.

"Bonbon you are being way too dramatic, it can't be that bad if I can't remember what I have done."Damon argued quite in the innocence of ignorance. The vampire could not start to come up with a reason that would stand to justify the young woman reaction.

"What you did was to fuck my best friend, and knowing what you are supposed to be. How could you? That is why I don't mess with vampire you can be trusted." She was fully shouting as she succeeded in her attempt to escape and was again kicking against the shocked man.

"Okay this is crazy, like you are the last girl I had sex with and what best friend. Shit I have been thinking about the other night so much that all I want right now is to throw you on this bed. So who are you even talking about?" He inquired even more confused because she was really not making sense with her outburst of jealousy but the worse was he was not even making sense trying to justify himself. But he felt compelled to do so and it seems everything he said just was making matter worse. So he might just go all the way and act in the way convincing enough of what he was implying.

* * *

He pulled her by the arm and grabbed her to maintain her glue to his body and he did not have to wait for the usual reaction of his body to the witch. He felt his arousal grow and his thoughts went in every erotic direction. Bonnie could feel his groin pocking her and she tried to act in the most unconcerned fashion. She was trying to maintain her calm and anger paradoxically.

"Does this look like I have been getting laid recently, I have been having blue ball for freaking two weeks Bennett. So your cheating accusations don't even make sense. Like why are we even fighting you are the one with the no vampire policy. But I am the one screwing this up."Damon stated even more frustrated. Why was she acting like he was the one preaching about how the entire relationship could not work. He was way too caught up in the fight to remember he had his own baggage.

That just light another fire into Bonnie, how on earth he could stand as she was the one holding back everything when he was the one engaged. She just snapped once again and started slapping him again. She was fighting to not set him on fire partly because she did not want to alert the all party with the alarm incendia going on. So she settled on slapping him but it seemed to have no real effects if not maybe annoying him.

Damon was going crazy there was no point on her acting like this and the fight was just acting as a type of foreplay for him. All he wanted was to make up in the roughest way possible, at this all point he was done listening to everything because clearly he could not make sense of the argument. Therefore he just pulled her closed once more and this time just silenced her with a hungry and demanding kiss.

Bonnie gasped at his gesture and tried to move away but he just added more pressure and she melted. She cursed in her head at her body betraying her. While she inserted her hand into his raven hair and pulled him closer while her mouth opened to allow his tongue to enter. His tongue started massaging her tongue while teasing her lips. He nibbled on her lower lips. And just like that she felt her anger starting to fade away and she was now suavely kissing his mouth while softly biting his lower lips and sucking on it.

He kissed her more sensually when he noticed the change on her temper and took his time dancing a slow rumba with her tongue. Making it roll and move harmoniously with his while he was lifting her small body from the floor and having her leg wrapped around his waist. Bonnie was actively caressing his abdomen with her hand travelling under his t-shirt.

He moved them at vampire speed on the bed and put her softly before starting unbuttoning her denim shirt and kissing her slowly enjoying the magic of the moment. And forgetting about the world around them but the world around did not forget about them. Soon enough someone was pounding at the door and breaking the insanity that had taken over Bonnie mind. She pushed him aside and rapidly stood out of the bed while buttoning her shirt. She glared at him.

* * *

"You see that is what I am talking about like Elena is a door away but no I am here jumping on the bone of my friends' boyfriend. Okay technically I have more claim on you than her." She shouted more lost than ever. This overall situation did not make any sense and now she could even blame him because if they did not get interrupted she would have pursued. She simply could not resist him and she felt some much drawn to him. She was losing reason; her moral compass was being spin by him in every direction. This entire soul mate business was going to be the end of her.

"Then claim me rather than rejecting me. Clearly we can both get enough of each other. "He answered frustrated missing the all point of her statement. Since she entered his life, he has been swimming in a limbo. She has wrecked his life and complicated his feeling. Before everything was Elena, she was his obsession but now he found himself so drawn to the witch. He was intoxicated and made abstraction of his relationship with his girlfriend. He has been making up reason to have his little bird around at this point of his life he was in a relationship with Bonnie more than with Elena and he could not even start to understand that.

"So you want me to collect dust from Elena, never again in my life I would play second field for her while she gets my man. So no Damon, I am not claiming nothing just stay away from me. "She said knowing distance was needed no one would pull another Kol scandal on her. She suffered enough. She was hurt enough and she would not offer anyone another chance to do the exact same thing with the exact same girl. Damon Salvatore had to be maintained at arm length.

"That is technically impossible you work for me Bon and don't want to" He said more annoyed than ever. If she could stop being so single minded and actually asked him to drop Elena. He would not hesitate and he could not say why. But that was how he played into his head but he just had the Bennett girl creeping under his skin and it was irrational and painful to fight. And it was not like is relationship with Elena was going all well. Like what dating and running after a girl to take revenge on your brother had never been an ideal.

"Then this thing you keep on dragging me in stops or my ass is out. I am not dating another vampire and mostly not one who is in love with Elena." She ended not seeing anything to add.

"Little bird can we…" Damon was interrupted by another knock at the door and growled.

* * *

"You two it is time to stop the lover dispute. It is been almost an hour and you got little miss goody two shoes worried. So Bonnie put your clothes back on and out." Lucy screamed while giving an innocent smile at Elena. She hated the brunette more than anything and could not still understand how her cousin had remained friend with that selfish girl. Even if Bonnie had tried to diminish the implication of the girl and blamed it on other thing she knew better.

Lucy was reluctantly knocking at the door. But having to interact with Elena was becoming tiresome. As soon as Bonnie had disappeared with the other Salvatore to whom Lucy had to admit he had nothing to envy to his little brother when it came to physical appearance. He was clearly the most handsome between the two and she could not blame Bonnie to always go back and knowing that she was about to snatch him from Elena had to be another blessing.

Lucy would have cut her ears if she had to share more minutes of conversation with Elena, the girl had come to crash their spot with Stefan and clearly it was awkward because Lucy did not hide how she felt about the girl. And what she learned in those minutes was just making her roll her eyes. Elena in her typical fashion had to bring back her relation with Stefan. And all Lucy did was to throw snarky remarks.

"So I see you like to keep it in the family." She smiled and Stefan just acted embarrassed while trying to drag the Bennett witch away because Elena was clearly plumbing his date but his ex was persistent. He really needed his brother to get back and handle his girlfriend. But he seemed once again Damon full attention was focus on Bonnie Bennett and he was suspicious. Every snarky remarks thrown by Lucy just made everything more suspicious. But his brother private life should wait he had a lady to charm. So he just knocked with more strength at the door because he was done having Elena around.

Finally the door opened and Bonnie walked out first pulling a smile and clearly Lucy could see how fake it was but she kept her poker face too and later Damon stepped out and he was clearly not having it. His face showed complex feelings. He was staring at Bonnie while ignoring his girlfriend and that did not escape Stefan or Lucy but it escaped Elena to self absorbed trying to prove something to Lucy.

* * *

They finally spread into the party and Bonnie found Enzo to whom she promised to be his date While Lucy and Stefan finally started to enjoy a conversation without Elena. Damon was standing in the apartment corner silently observing the exchange between his Bonbon and his best friend while faking a conversation with Elena. But that was never hard because the girl like the sound of her own voice.

Bonnie was laughing at another joke of Enzo but her mind could not move away from her previous fight. She turned and looked from Damon with her eyes before she caught him boring holes through her with intense stares. He smirked when her eyes met his but she just rolled her and went back to conversing with Enzo.

Damon was fuming now he moved a bit closer trying to eavesdrop into their conversation. He walked toward Stefan and his date. Both individuals were heavily flirting. He felt like throwing up but they were the best spot to keep an eye on what was going between Bonnie and that vampire that could not know his place. Bonnie was his, that was just a fact. So why Enzo could not get it and walked away before he had to force him. Did he have to mark her so he would stay away? Damon sighted and both Lucy and his younger brother exploded in harmonious laughs.

They were making fun of him. Stefan finally caught up on while Lucy made a point on observing her future cousin in law and clearly the vampire was step away from cold murder. The way he stared at Enzo did not leave place to second guessing.

"Brother Jealousy does not become you" Stefan said with a grin and Lucy just laughed before adding her salt to the issue

"I get it his British accent would swoop any women from her feet and Bonnie always had a weakness for accent. Her ex can testify." She added with a little smirk while Stefan even laughed more.

"You lover can just shut up and go back to making heart eyes at each other. And I am not jealous I am concerned." Damon added not moving his eyes from Bonnie and when a hand of Enzo caressed Bonnie cheek he resisted the urges to run there and break them apart for a little moment he vamped out and confirmed what the two other thought.

* * *

Stefan and Lucy just looked at each other and nodded before once again laughing. While Damon just ignored them. He was way to bother by the physical exchange going on between Bonnie and Enzo, the young woman had just touched the vampire arm to thank him but in Damon's head it was just taking other proportion.

He swallowed hard and thick. While crushing his fist, inside he was boiling and just wanted to break something. Bonnie's laugh echoed in the room once more he got mad "what can he said that must be so funny, please" he angrily thought. The rage he was feeling just grew more and more volcanic, he was almost reaching his breaking point. And it did not last when Enzo put his arm on Bonnie back pulling her closer and he could not hold the undignified sound that escaped his mouth "what the hell."

He just went and pulled Bonnie out of Enzo arm and when the other vampire tried to object Damon just stared deadly in his eyes while his eyes grew somber.

"The fuck you want to lose an arm just dare doing what you did again. And you Bonnie we are leaving right now." The cobalt eyed vampire commanded while he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the exit. When Bonnie tried to stop him, he just stared at her and stopped in the middle of the room while he looked into her eyes for her to see his sincerity and the madness to come if she objected.

"You want me make a scene right now I will just push me. "He said while he tightened his grip on her hand and Elena was coming closer but he was not budging. She tried to move away but he just held on tighter.

"Go one push me and I won't hesitate to break the news to Elena and paint a graphic portrait of what happen." He smiled wolfishly while finally the brunette came to stand next to them. He stared into Bonnie pleading eyes and was ready to reveal everything but was stop by Bonnie panicked voice.

"Hey Lena, sorry but I have to steal Damon from you for a bit of time we have some work emergency." The Bennett witch said with a smile that could not reach her ears but trying her best to keep the volatile vampire in check. If he was ready to throw his relationship with Elena she was not.

* * *

Damon did not leave Elena a chance to argue or to inquire about anything as he left the room with Bonnie on his toes. She was fuming but acting complacent because they were only few meters away from the apartment and Damon was still capable to put in execution his threat. Once they made it into the elevator she made sure to focus on every capillary deserving his brain and started bursting eruditely each of them opening the path to immense pain.

Damon's head was throbbing; the pressure the blood exercised on his cranial wall was unbearable. He was hit with a strong aneurism that even his statue of vampire could not guaranty his survival. He was almost tearing when he succeeded in grabbing Bonnie's hand and tugged it. So she could focus on him and his eyes were filled with a plea. She stopped and moved away from him.

"Never blackmail me again Salvatore or I would do worse." She calmly stated while she was getting ready to walk away from him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her in opposite direction.

"You really think I am letting you go after you pull that little trick on me little witch. Hun Hun I have to make the pain worthy." He said while he opened the door off the passenger seat of his Camaro and slowly pushed her resisting frame in before going to seat in the driver seat.

He stared at her pouting face with a satisfy smirk, he started the car and drive away from his apartment and pulled midtown. Once again Bonnie found herself in jungle of concrete with high building surrounding them and she just wanted to get lost in to the landscape but also the grandeur around her made her feel as small as she wanted to be at that instant. But she could not find the peace she wanted and still felt the ongoing tempest inside her. She stared at him wishing looks could kill.

He felt the heavy and angry eyes falling on him but chose to ignore them and let the silence fall in the little space they were sharing. He was as mad as she was and worse he was jealous. He needed peace and having her around was comforting but not enough. So he instinctively drove in the place of the city that represented an oasis for him in the big jungle.

Damon stopped in front of building and dragged a grumpy Bonnie out of the car. And lead the way while holding her hand.

"Where are going Damon?" Bonnie asked exasperated and also tired

"My favorite spot in this crazy city because you lady needs to calm yourself and I need it to" He simply replied before stopping abruptly when they reached destination.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes widened with surprise and she turned to get a look at the vampire holding her hand trying to associate the place with the image she built of him. Him dressed in his usual dark color while he had traded the suit for a t-shirt with a v-neck and a pair of navy blue jeans the tone of color stay the same. But still she could perfectly picture it as representative of him. This entire place screamed Damon.

They were standing in front of a fairytale like scenery in the middle of New York midtown. Damon had brought her to a park, his favorite park in New York. His peace haven, the place was an oasis hidden deep into the concrete jungle. The sound emanating from the city seemed to disappear while they felt like they had travel.

The park was a beautiful little space surrounded by building but stood so different and was wonderfully beautiful. Dark green Ivy were surrounding the wall and enclosing the space in a very romantic way bringing the illusion of a fairy forest that was enchantingly complete by trees with small trunk standing majestically while their branches were kissing the sun. The floor was made of granite on which little flowerpot were beautifully spread on the floor. But what made the scenery so magical was the amazing waterfall that gave the escaping touch.

Bonnie took a deep breath finally reaching the peace she wanted and detangled her hand from Damon before marching toward the waterfall attracted by the echoes of water drop that hit melodiously the ground. He observed her in the most appreciative silence and found the park suddenly pale in comparison with her pacify beauty. His little witch was glowing in the environment. He almost hurt to see her standing so divine maybe she was right when she said she was too good for vampire. She did look extremely pure at that instant.

* * *

For the Bennett girl the place really screamed Damon. It stood so much out of New York but at the same time she could not picture such place everywhere else in the world. Like Damon to her a special piece that just fit very well but still stood apart. She turned and felt compel to smile at him.

He received one of her brightest smile and just that confirmed what he thought all a long "to hell being careful or considerate at this point." She wanted no vampire but he would just make her break her rules. He smiled back and decided to break the magic of silence.

"Finally you calm down." He asked smugly

"Shhhhh! You are breaking the moment you asshole" she tried to shush him so she could freeze the moment and just feel the peace forever.

"I am still your boss Bennett so watch your mouth you little witch." He said chuckling and happy they were back to their dynamic.

"Not for long if you push me you lying cheater." She chastised him before taking a seat and starting to pout.

"I did not cheat on you, so why you mad. I should be the one mad because of you and your boyfriend Enzo. Can't you have better taste?" He sighed and sat next to her before pulling her closer.

"You can't cheat on me I am not your girlfriend like Enzo is not my boyfriend but Lena is my friend and you made me the bad guy." She finished more calmly that she thought she could managed but the park was working its magic on her.

"Oh… if I say sorry would it be okay." He said with a grin

"You just messed up ain't you?" she asked exasperate.

"You have no idea witch "He pulled her closer and once more kissed her before releasing her "now I can apologize for reasonable fact, thus sorry Bonnie Bennett for being the hot vampire you want to steal from your friend. Try and you might succeed." He finished with a confident smirk.

"You would soon be sued for sexual harassment Mr. Salvatore and like I said before she can keep you." She responded and returned to her waterfall contemplation letting a new silence settle in while he was just observing her because she just offered him a challenge.

"What is the name of the park, I like it" she asked.

"Paley Park" He answered.

"Sound awfully familiar, I read it somewhere but can't just remember" she thought but did not voice it.

They spent the rest of the day in that park after ditching the party and later Damon dropped her at her building where Lucy was maternally waiting for her and was way too happy. But Bonnie chose to blame her happiness on the day her cousin must have spent with Stefan. It was partially true that Lucy was happy because she had fun with Stefan but the icing was Elena reaction to Damon and Bonnie departure but also she made hundred dollars from baiting against Stefan how long Damon could keep his jealousy in check during the party.

She pulled her cousin into the apart before silencing the entire eventual questions that could come.

"No Lucy we are not going there vampire, Elena boyfriend and my boss." She said while staring defiantly at the tall other Bennett woman.

"Yes handsome, soul mate and payback is a bitch" Lucy argued

"Shut up giant Bennett, we are not going there." She walked straight to her room.

* * *

Bonnie opened the pile of file she is been working on with Damon while she was waiting for him in his office. He never ran early to the office so she had generally time to correct the small mistake he made and planned his day. She went through the six files they isolated and there it was lying perfectly written.

"Crime scene: Paley park "and that was why the name sound familiar to her. She read it while studying their possible serial killer affair. She decided to pull all the six file and try to carefully read the crime scene and the next scene just comfort her in her suspicions. "Nightclubs" That was the club where she met Damon. She just needed Damon to confirm some of these addresses but everything where clearly dedicated or made to attract his attention.

The vampire she was waiting for just crossed the door with a little gift box and dropped it in front of Bonnie who suspiciously stared at him wondering why he would bring her a present.

"Reception received this for you" He said as he pushed the box with his index finger toward her.

"Okay it has no card but anyway can you check those files and tell me if you notice something with the crime scene." She pushed the file toward him and grabbed her box before he started checking it trying to find out what it contained.

Damon went through every file with vampire speed and oddly he was emotionally attached to every crime scene.

"My favorite park, my favorite club, and a restaurant I frequent a lot. Near my house, near the office twice, oh this is odd Bennett you right and interesting." He said enjoying the proportion this affair was taking.

"This is not interesting you have someone centering murder on your life, liking, preferences and surely you are the next target or not…" she stopped once she opened the present "clearly it is time to call the police in because this is getting out of hand." She threw the picture she was holding at him.

Damon caught and his eyes turned black with fury for a second it was a picture of him kissing Bonnie in Paley Park and on the picture was written "she is pretty, how much would he hurt you to lose your pretty girlfriend. Don't worry I will keep my eyes on her."

Damon crumbled the picture and threw it in the trash can. "No need to call the police you and me we are quite an invincible team and he just give me murdering envy."

Bonnie sighed now she was a target for a serial killer was there anything positive coming out of having this psychotic homicidal vampire for soul mate. He might get both of them killed.

* * *

 _ **if you like it lovelies live your reviews and constructive criticism are welcome . kisses and later if you choose to stay**_


	6. Say hello to my lil ex

_**Hello my lovelies I am back and hopefully with a chapter that would be pleasing, I had hard time writing this one so I am a bit hesitant but I made you wait long enough so here it is**_

 _ **Read, review because I love having feeding and like always tip the writer.**_

 _ **To everyone that has followed, added to their and reviewed thank you and multiple kisses**_

 _ **Now I disclaim everything and I wish I actually owned tvd because well bamon but here I am**_

* * *

 _ **Say hello to my lil ex**_

Seeing the little piece of picture crippled in the trash enraged Bonnie, her temper flared like a wild fire voraciously devouring a forest. She once again felt the burden of her predicament but also her incapacity to deal with the character that Damon was and his impulsiveness. Whatever was this association between her and Damon, it was not working in her advantage and she wished there was a way out.

She listened to him as he endlessly went on about everything he would do to whoever was behind this little scheme when he would find him. But all that could cross her mind was the recklessness with which he approached the situation. He talked a bit more and she was losing her mind listening to him. She looked at him for a second before rolling her eyes so hard that she feared they might disappear in the back of her skull.

Damon when he actually stopped talking, he finally ended the monologue that he was reciting to the unbothered crowd that was Bonnie. He noticed the deafening silence in the room that was only disturbed by the sound of his voice. He threw a concerned look toward the young witch whilst she was too lost in her thought to yet appreciate the end of his speech. Not liking the absence of interest by the young woman, he decided to break her concentration.

"not that I get bored listening to my own voice , but silence and calm are things that are never present when I am in your presence. So what's up in that pretty little mind of your little bird?" Damon asked nonchalantly while the only dignified answer he received was another eye roll from Bonnie.

"Okay; what's up with the attitude judgy. What have I done to offend you this time?" He pressed expecting to receive a verbalized answer this time and she obliged.

"Do you even take the overall situation seriously or your ego is too flattered to have someone going to this extreme to have your attention?" She spat very inflamed by his lack of seriousness when he was facing real danger.

She stood from Damon's desk and made her way to the door holding the files she needed for the meeting they had planned later on the day. She walked out not waiting for him to answer at any of her accusation. She was cursing mentally to even have to deal with more work when now her life was also endangered. She wished she was selfish enough to leave him and have him deal alone with the mess that has been thrown at his door not hers.

But she felt compelled to help him and that was the reason she was so irritated. She had way to much unwarranted affection for the vampire to even consider leaving an option. She sighed and entered her office where she threw the files on her table and sat ready to drown her mind with endless work. She refused to think about anything else at the instant.

* * *

Damon was disturbed by Bonnie's attitude but he was also thrown off. The blue eyed vampire after their time together at the park thought their relation was moving on a difference stage. Sharing that little piece of his life seemed to have brought them closer but he stood to be proved wrong. The mechanism of the Bennett witch was a mystery to him and he hated to have to understand her feeling. He had never been good with puzzle and Bonnie was a sophisticated one. She was too confusing, complicated, it was impossible for him to follow the course of her thoughts. Her mind was a river forever changing its course and he wondered why he even bothered with her.

He could not understand what had gotten inside him. Before the night he met her, Damon would have forsaken anything for Elena. The brunette was his everything. Irony was when he met and had sex with Bonnie one of the major reasons was to spit on his tumultuous relation with the Gilbert girl. He was mad at her for another of their weekly fight and break up. So when he saw the little bird passing that night in the club he just instinctively reacted and followed the burning passion she ignited in his body and mind.

He had no reason other than her majestic beauty to be so taken by her but he deeply knew that it was more than a pretty face. And now it was a bit getting out of his control making him confuse to where he stood. When he was in her orbit he simply gravitated around her and was pulled into her magnetism. He was blinded and for awhile he thought he was sex craze because his feelings for Elena were still there. He hated to sound so cheesy, so he was ready to blame it on him getting tired to forever being in a complicated relation with Elena. But this overall relationship with Bonnie was even way more complicated.

As soon as she left the room, he went to pour himself some bourbon letting anger soak in. the alcohol tasted bitter on his tongue or simply he was bitter and frustrated with her. Everything in his life has started to go side way since the naiad she was had graced him of her presence. He cheated on who was the love of his life Elena and now he was going crazy running after a witch. Surely she must have bewitched him and he hated to feel that way.

He thought about Elena and how everything could be easily solved with her when Bonnie was way too stubborn and challenged him at every step he would take. He sighed wondering what was that he really wanted. He snorted as he stared at the door of her office but smiled when he remembered her little pout. He loved getting under her mocha skin to make her lose her calm and countenance. But he scolded himself to go back to the unfavorable feeling he harbored at this exact moment.

"She is dreaming if she thinks I am running after." He thought and poured himself another glass full of bourbon before calling Elena impulsively or more to prove something to himself. To his biggest surprise the brunette was very courteous with him perfectly disguising the annoyance she had been expressing since he disappeared on the day of the party with Bonnie. It was the first civilized conversation they had in two days and he remembered for an instant why he had been so happy with the Gilbert girl.

Guilt started creeping inside his mind and for an instant he was tempted to reveal his indiscretion. But he judged not to do it because after all what would it change at this point. Nothing much could change, from where he was standing, he had a strong infatuation for Bonnie and it was doomed to failure. So he played along with Elena, being his old self to her grand pleasure. He felt a bit uncomfortable doing so because he was facing Bonnie's door and he expected her to come through the door every second.

And he started behaving like a cheating boyfriend, jumping at any external sound. He was worried Bonnie would catch him conversing with Elena. And by the time he noticed is awkward behavior; he rushed to chastised himself and scolded his misunderstanding of the relationship in his life. He snorted again and on the other side of the phone Elena was startled. Her little indignation brought Damon back into the conversation, taking him away from the path his brain was drifting dangerously on.

* * *

"Screw this "he thought while his mind could not stop fixating on whatever had pissed Bonnie so much. He felt ridiculous to actually entertain such an obsession on the matter. He had zoned out of his conversation with Elena and was merely agreeing until the exchange became clearly one sided.

"You are not doing this, she will comeback. You know she always does "he tried to convince himself to stay in his office but he was already rising from his chaise. " I can believe you are doing this Salvatore "He finally got tired and decided to throw some pride aside even if his ego was clearly crying out for him to just stand his ground and to wait for her to comeback. He interrupted Elena in the midst of monologue and ended his torment. He stood ready to walk like an invading army into her office and asked her what he had done wrong this time.

He barely had time to leave his office when he met her at the door of hers. He smiled "she always comeback", he told himself smoothing his wounded ego. But she looked at him for a second before frowning and that just annoyed him. When he stared at her defiant eyes, his all set of mind changed "to hell with all of this ". If she wanted to be petty, there was no point for him to even attempt on smoothing edges with her.

He needed to get over that young boy crush he had developed and go back to being the devoted boyfriend to Elena that he always had been. But whatever was going on in Bonnie's head; he needed to know because he was highly uncomfortable with her being mad at him even if his ego would have swear the contrary. His pride was hurting and he was infuriated by how much he would care to admit his little trouble with her giving him the cold shoulder.

"Okay Bon, I am getting tired of this. What is wrong with you?" he asked exasperated and giving up on conserving his pride

"Nothing that concern you?" she replied harshly before rolling her eyes.

"Well I still pay you, so I will decide what concern me start talking Bennett." Damon countered trying to coerce her into telling him.

"And you pay me well for multiple of services which don't include my private life, so let me do my job and get you to the meeting room." She said and past him to lead the way. Few minutes later she noticed Damon was still standing at the spot she left him. When she turned and raised a brow to ask what was going on with him. He simply flexed his index finger to indicate he needed her to comeback. She looked at him before rolling her eyes and crossing her arm around her chest

He smirked if she wanted to play this game; he was way more childish that she was. He moved to lean on the wall and pulled his phone out of his pocket to show her that he was ready to stand his ground. She sighed and proudly walked back to come toward him with an angry expression.

"What is wrong with you? You can make the other share holder wait for you." She said pulling on his arm to drag him but he stood erect and unmovable like an old oak tree.

"I told you start speaking, what's wrong with you. I asked first." He smirked and waited for her to answer.

"Stop acting like a toddler "

"Make me then "

She snorted and glared at him murderously before giving up "I am mad because you don't even care if whoever is out there is actually dangerous enough to hurt you. You are running straight into the fire. And you don't care about collateral damage." She finished abstaining to add collateral damage like me. She eventually dragged him not letting him the opportunity to reply or justify himself.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon were running late for the meeting and that was just another strike to add on all the offense committed by Damon in Bonnie's eyes. From the corridor she could listen to Stefan and Enzo voices replying to another voice.

"That must be the other share holder" she thought as the voice was getting louder with every step. With every step a certain familiarity started to install itself. The third voice had that sonority that could have not been forgotten. She knew she had heard it somewhere and she had that very internal feeling of reconnaissance but if only she could identify it.

Words, tone and accent all started to comeback in flashes in her head. Memory started pouring and leaking out of the repressive barrier she put around them. And eventually when she reached the door of the meeting room realization came violently with a strong impact on her nerves; everything came crashing into her defense wall and wrecking a fragile equilibrium. She turned to give a desperate look at Damon who was standing behind her and had to stop urgently when her steps ceased.

She dropped her eyes on the floor in denial; she was maybe wrong and British accent did not mean Mikaelson and even less Kol. She drew a thick breath of air and held it for awhile hoping she could suspend time for a moment. She looked up to Damon once more and move aside to let him in. she would not step in this meeting room and open old memory. She was not sure it was Kol but each cell of her body told her it was him.

Damon threw a concerned glance at her. It was impossible for him not caring about her even if a second ago he swore he was done with her and his silly infatuation. But now the look of distress on her face and how her body was tensed, he just knew he had too. He stopped and held her hand. The contact of his cold skin brought Bonnie back into the present, she raised her head to face a very concerned Damon was looking at her.

"Hey you fine Bennett." he asked worried that their argument and the threat on her life were just settling on. And he already felt bad when she called him out about putting his interest above her well being. Therefore seeing her facial expression crumble and feeling her hand shake with little tremors made him feel uncomfortable.

"I am great never been better." she said sarcastically forgetting to who she was speaking. She was anxious to face the direction in which the disturbing voice was coming from. If she did not look she still could rejoice in the hope that she was wrong and just have a minute of peace before daring to look. But Damon broke that moment and pressed her to face whatever or whoever was sitting in this meeting room.

"If you are fine then let's go. I think we have passed the amount of time to be fashionably late and if we are just a bit later, the children might think that we are reproducing every cliché around secretary and their sexy boss." He said grinning and stepped inside the room.

With him entering the room, Bonnie saw her shield leaving so she rushed to stand behind him and hide away. "I am small enough I can do it and go unnoticed" she thought and started walking straight behind him.

* * *

The overall situation was ridiculous and embarrassing for Bonnie, she entered the room tiptoeing and hiding behind Damon broad shoulder making sure her face was hidden. She refused to glance or look around to confirm her suspicion. She knew that she might look ridiculous but she did not want to face him.

When Damon stopped to take a seat, she almost bumped into the chair way to busy hiding but she stopped in time. She stood near Damon bowing her head and trying to hide her feature.

"this is way too ridiculous" she thought while she wanted to scold herself for her behavior but her and Kol it was just too much history and unsettled business. So if it was him, she would do her best to avoid him.

"You can just do a cloaking spell.' She tried to come with a plan to make sure he did not see her but she felt even more ridiculous. "You ain't that desperate. Actually I am, oh god what am I going to do." She said as she moved closer to Damon seat and unconsciously put her hand on his shoulder which Stefan noticed but just brushed it off. Damon also felt her hand on his shoulder, he covered it with his own and started patting it before a frown on Stefan face remind him of where and with who they were . He removed his hand and straightened before pursuing what he was saying.

The cold of Damon' hand was oddly comforting and she leaned on it to find some strength. "If you can deal with your freaking soul mate dating your friend, you can deal with an ex that dated your friend." she thought confidently and finally raised her head. She almost cursed aloud when she confirmed visually that it was Kol Mikealson in heated conversation with the Salvatore. She released the breath she was holding when she noticed he was too busy talking and dealing with the Salvatore brother to even notice her presence. She relaxed and moved where the other assistants were standing and prayed the place was hidden enough for her to be invisible until the end of the meeting.

Kol just smirked when he felt her as soon as she entered the room. For a moment he doubted it was her but he could not forget her scent or even her great bottom. He stopped a moment to observe her but he was disappointed she was hiding behind the Salvatore. And not to flatter his ego he was probably the reason. He liked knowing he still had such power over her. He had lost her a year ago and she never gave him another chance to fix what he had broken but now he might have a chance.

* * *

But then he saw her put her hand on Damon Salvatore shoulder and the elder Salvatore was patting her hand very affectively and intimately. Doubt crossed his mind, what if she was hiding behind him because well they were actually a couple after all they arrived together late. Kol cursed that thought. He did not expect to meet Bonnie Bennett in New York; this was his chance no one would take it from him. And more than anyone he could not be this Salvatore boy that had already succeeded to take the law firm by a hostile takeover becoming the major share holder.

Finally when she went to stand with the assistant, he relaxed she had to be Damon's assistant but that did not stop the fact that they could be a couple. He internally laughed at the thought "not goody and judgy Bon with her boss." But again their relationship happened. "You weren't her boss, Elijah was and he still curses your name for costing him a valuable employee." He quickly shut down the other doubt left in his mind and went back to discuss with the Salvatore brothers.

Bonnie was finally minutes away from the end of the meeting and she thought she might succeed into staying incognito when Damon blurted her name out loud. Her heart started racing like a horse at gallop.

"You have to chill, and you are not the only Bennett "as that thought crossed her mind, she raised her head just in time to have Kol winking at her before widely grinning. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and just held a snort because the room was filled with other people. She handed Damon the file, he asked but he was staring at her suspiciously because he did not missed the exchange with Kol whilst Kol was not missing the exchange between them.

Damon finally released Bonnie's hand before turning his attention to Kol and noticed the little smug expression gracing his trait before the original focused his attention on his little witch once again. He had notice how he had been doing it since they entered the room and he was not really pleased by it.

"She must be a vampire magnet when is not Enzo, it is whoever has fang in the room. I would cherish that no vampire rule if it did not applied to me too." He thought not knowing the reason the rule even existed was in the room shamelessly staring at his soul mate.

Bonnie was feeling very uncomfortable and could not wait to talk to Lucy and her mom. She needed to exteriorize everything she started to feel at the instant. This was a messed up day as if having a target on her back was not enough to ruin the day. She had to meet an ex from whom she had run from not even having to strength to properly break up with fearing that she might fall in familiar pattern and forgive his indiscretion like she did with Jeremy.

When finally the meeting was being closed, she just wanted to rush out and call Lucy. She needed her support more than anything. And she could see Kol coming near her and she really could not find an exit to avoid him, she might have to burn him publicly. She was considering it a viable option at the point. She was about to go through with it the room was empty enough.

In the room were only left Stefan who was still conversing with Enzo whilst Damon was pouring himself a glass and Kol was moving to reach where Bonnie was putting the files and brief made by the different assistants together. She held her breath seeing him coming and just had consolation in the fact that in her burgundy tight dress that was stopping above her knee with a Sabrina neck and long sleeves she was looking good. If she was meeting an ex who was forever supposed to look attractive, she was in right to at least show him she was doing well without him.

* * *

She breathed and tried to portray certain impassibility whilst seeing him coming closer. It was inevitable and she had just to wait the collision time. But when he was only at few second away and she could feel the fatality of the moment upon on her, she was saved by an unexpected call from Damon. Listening to her name in the characteristic way Damon pronounced it had never been so rescuing. She almost flew to where he was standing and in no time she was standing in front of him ready to do anything he asked of her; if it meant she was leaving the room without exchanging a word with Kol.

Bonnie was looking upon on the blue eyed vampire with a complex expression. If she was adamant on giving him the cold shoulder before, at this instant she was ready to make an exception. For many reason having Damon in the room helped her to keep a countenance and not just bursting in tear. " No tears are not really my style " she thought rather burning him alive it was because she knew at least she did not lost the man of her life or made the wrong choice ending her relationship with the original when she found out about Elena and him.

But yet again technically she was still losing the man of her life to Elena, so much for change. She looked at Damon waiting for him to tell her what to do or just to annoy her. But he did none of what she was expecting, her eyes widened when her body made contact with his. She barely had the time to comprehend but her arms where instinctively wrapping around him and she was inhaling his strong male fragrance before her head went to rest on his chest. She almost tightened the hug to snuggle better.

"You looked like you needed one and also you did not give me time to tell you. You are not collateral damage." He said feeling like he could ease whatever was bothering her. It was very instinctive and primal but he could feel that she was somehow out of her comfort zone. From the first time he met Bonnie, his understanding of her was very primal and fundamental to the presence and the charisma that the young witch emanated. He could not explain it but he could mirror it.

And from the amount of time they spent together he had gotten rather good at reading her for multiple reasons one being he was most of a time the initiator of the different change in her mood. He amused him to have her ready to burn empires to the ground just so they could banter endlessly and he would receive the attention he deserved because she would be so focus on proving her point that she would forget whoever she was conversing with before.

Or when he felt threaten by Enzo not that he considered the other vampire a threat and he had to reaffirm where her attraction lied, he would drive her crazy or just invade her space until she craved him and he would steal a kiss that would have her threaten to sue him for harassment and the third option would be he had accidentally hurt or innervated her. And the third option was common. So he supposed that was the reason he could feel the little cloud over her head and he became worse after the little argument in front the meeting room so he assumed he was to blame.

* * *

She smiled a bit and giggled in his chest, she was feeling sensitive at the moment so he doing this was actually what she needed a hug.

"Do you even care to understand what I say Salvatore. I said I was mad because you are not taking seriously when it is about your life safety. I did not mention myself" she said just to keep the change going and more out of habit to always disagree with him.

"I heard that one, your concern is touching Bennett but I am choosing to make it about you. I am not the girlfriend he talked about in the picture." He whispered into her ear to avoid the risk that any other vampire in the room could hear what they were saying

"And I am not your girlfriend, so you are concerned about the wrong girl." She countered just prolonging the banter because she really did not want to let go of him

'He does not know that, well who can blame him have you seen how you cling to him or how you look at me. If I did not know myself I would think you are my girlfriend." He grinned and she just rolled her eyes before moving out of the hug

"You always have to ruin it by running your mouth Salvatore." she said feigning disappointment and now standing maybe a meter away.

"It was getting corny; I don't want anyone in the room thinking you are holding my balls." He said wiggling maniacally his eyebrows and his words reminded Bonnie that actually they were not alone and she felt a bit embarrassed to turn and face the crowd behind and for a second she cursed silently before turning and meeting different expressions.

Stefan seemed appalled that they would display that level of affection publically but not shocked that they are doing so. He had his suspicion about his brother and was now convinced that he had strong feeling for his soon to be sister in law if he could actually convince Lucy to date him whilst he was at it he might have Damon actually making her is sister in law. But he never thought Bonnie was reciprocating it but yet they had disappeared together at the party.

Enzo was disappointed and also he had it coming because he knew his best friend. But still he harbored strong feeling for the Bennett girl so he was a bit envious. He had hoped he could have a chance with the little witch but from what he was seeing it was matter of time before Damon wakes up and leave his current girlfriend to be with the ethereal beauty that he also wanted.

Kol was the one who had fallen from the highest ground. He gave Bonnie a disapproving look and she wanted to run toward him to slap him because they both knew he had no right to remotely judge her and mostly not for hugging her soul mate. "Well he doesn't know that "she thought before she scolded herself "he doesn't need to know it, you hug who you want. If this is shocking to him wait till he get to know half of the thing that cross my mind when I think of Damon Salvatore." The last part she wanted to shout that at him but she hoped her eyes could just say the same but rather the little bravery display in her head, her face was showing something else she was profusely blushing and feeling embarrassed.

* * *

She wanted to go into justification and clarified her relationship with Damon because some of those judging eyes seemed so harsh and piercing like daggers. Whilst Bonnie seemed a bit tormented Damon was delighted; if he had hugged her just by instinct the aftermath was serving his possessiveness. He felt like a wild animal that had just marked his prey in front of coveting scavengers. But his joy did not last long already Bonnie was in Kol arm with a shocked expression and words were at lost. She could barely react.

"Bonnie, my little witch I missed you dove." Kol said with his thick British accent before passing his hand in her hair and whispering into her ear "you and me we need to talk".

His whisper did not escape any vampire in the room and the first one to roll his eyes was Damon "can't even come up with a nickname that is his own" he grumbled under his breath whilst throwing dagger with his eyes.

"I can do this now and never, will be a good time to speak to each other Kol." Bonnie said leaving the room and left everyone there staring at each other whilst being stunned.

"Well he went better than I expected, I am not burned "Kol said to break the silence before turning to face Damon with a contrite expression morphing his feature "other that losing the firm to you, I have to lose more Salvatore." Kol said with an accusing tone almost aggressive, his eyes darkening with a little fury.

Damon only smiled cockily and he enjoyed taking back his family firm from the Mikaelson. It was a fair and square battle that the elder Mikaelson Finn had lost but he seemed Kol who initially was meant to be the major senior partner of the firm was still taking time digesting it.

"Whatever Mikaelson, your family lost fair and square. So your little scheme to get back whatever you think is yours don't bother me and for the rest I don't want anything that is yours. I am fully satisfied with what I have." Damon gloated with a large grin

"Then what is going on with Bonnie" Kol asked with a sense of entitlement that displeased Damon, the heavy questioning coating his voice could not be missed and the little disdain and annoyance were easy to notice.

"Obviously none of your business." the elder Salvatore replied with sass and just to annoy him even more

"Well considering how Bonnie is technically still my fiancé, I think it is my business but I have the slight impression you are crushing on her. It is just that, you are looking from someone above your league. You will be lucky if she even spares you another hug" The original vampire said with a bit of jealousy and still considering Bonnie his fiancée because she never told him they were over. She just took off and he was confident he could fix his mistake.

To his last insinuation Damon only laughed, if he was not afraid of what Bonnie could do to him if he ever revealed something about their previous night; he would have blurted it out to the arrogant prick. That she did spare more than a hug and on multiple occasion but he only laughed it away and shrugged.

"I don't know the lady seems to love me. And maybe if I was not with her friend Elena and I will understand your worries. But again I might have a hug when you can't even get a word remember don't talk to her forever she asked you." Damon countered chuckling and making fun of the auburn haired vampire after the little scene that happen with Bonnie.

"Don't worry Salvatore I will get back this firm and probably bonnie will help me do it. As I said stay away from what is mine. You having my left over must get tiring you should stop making it and habit." Kol spat after learning he was dating Elena Gilbert.

Damon simply nodded dismissively and left the room. Having Kol added to the team would be painful and disagreeable. And out of having a snake in his firm he had to be jealous of him over Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie was in deep conversation with Lucy and she was going through every details of her day after answering all the inquiries of Lucy about Stefan. And god knew they were a lot going from was he looking happy today to do you think he would call. To all of that Bonnie simply replied "pick up a phone and call him" she said exasperated.

"well okay no need to be rude , mini moi your sis just want to find love, not all of us know our designated soul mate" Lucy replied teasingly

"Luce if you want a soul mate like mine, I am giving it without any regret just you know he comes with his own set of murder, a threat to my life and me worrying about him constantly. But he just does not care he is so reckless, this boy might die and I would not be to blame." Bonnie told her cousin before sighing and removing her shoes. Her day was being exhausting and she needed comfort.

"Well if you actually told him why you are freaking out, he might take it seriously. He did not have a witch telling him what was in store but you did have Fran telling you." her cousin on the other side of the phone proposed.

"Is your love for Stefan frying some of your neuron, like he will believe me if I go and tell him: hey you are my soul mate and I am here because I want to save your life. If he does not laugh straight to my face and accuses me of trying to break him and 'Elena' up I would be surprise. Please "Bonnie says emphasizing the Elena and used a very dull voice to show the absurdity of Lucy idea.

"Girl don't come at me because you are salty your man is once again into that girl arms. Blame yourself and your vampire. And you don't want to tell him because you fear he might take it too seriously and actually started behaving like he owns you and deserves you. And for Elena and him it is meant to fall apart. So don't use it as a reason and tell him." She sassily stated and laughed when she knew bonnie had no comeback for that one.

"well I don't date vampire soul mate or not and if I say to Damon the truth I will have no choice that to give in. it is already hard as it because he is always trying to win me over in a very assholish way but today he was so cute until he just ahh just been Damon "Bonnie pursued expressing her frustration.

"hmm bonnie there is only a maximum amount of time you can tell a story about of hug before it stops being cute and you already pass that number. Now your rule about how you don't date vampire, I was part of it and supported it but now I am asking you to spy on one. So I don't consider it that much but you do need to tell him to be fair." Luce said with a religious tone that was meant to sound solemn enough to influence Bonnie.

"Well I will think about it, now can we talk about something else, clever and logical giant Bennett is annoying Me." Bonnie said pouting

"Well you had other news as shocking as you receiving a threat on your life." Lucy asked

"Kol, well we met today and I just can't even deal Luce, it was so much emotions and questions." Bonnie spat at a very fast debit that Lucy only caught glimpse that she put together to get the overall meaning.

"I hope you burned him on sight and to answer one of the questions you asked yourself. You made the right choice because now we know he is not your soul mate." Lucy said burning just at the mention of the ex of her cousin. She detested Kol more than anyone even Bonnie but Lucy doubted that Bonnie could even have hate for him. She was to prompt to forgive her friend Elena and it would have been no difference for her forgiveness toward the vampire if Abby Bennett had not made sure to get her girl out of Nola as soon as she heard about the Kol scandal.

* * *

Bonnie was ready to replied when a knock on her door forced her to end the conversation with Lucy to go back to working. She quickly told Lucy they would pursue later. She walked at her office door and opened on a Damon Salvatore who was looking at her suspiciously. She slid in the side to let him in and she stared at him waiting for him to talk.

"So you are fiancé to a vampire that is way too hypocrite Bennett "Damon spat a bit angry to what Kol told him before

"Not that I know but I would take my guess the vampire is Kol." Bonnie calmly replied not seeing his point.

"So you do admit you and Kol know each other and you did not judge it was normal to tell me." Damon pursued perfectly playing the part of the jealous boyfriend he was not.

"Well do you tell me about your ex, no. Hell you didn't even tell me about your current one when you were deep in me. So what is your point Damon? I am tired and not in the mood to argue." She countered and walked back to her seat

"Well my point is your 'fiancé' claims you will help him take back the firm. So is it why you are here. Are you making a fool of me?" Damon asked and for a little moment she was tempted to tell him the truth about why she was there but she really did not want what it might imply. She did not knew what to answer so she stood there looking at him with haggard eyes

"Bonnie why are you here?" He insisted waiting for her to answer.

* * *

 _ **Kol is here and he is here to stay and get back what he think Damon has stolen from him .i won't make it a triangle but Kol would be trouble. Now hope you enjoyed the chapter if yes review , follow , fav or do all those three. Kisses until the next chapter.**_


	7. hello you got the wrong one

**_Well I am finally back with a new chapter wanted to write it earlier but medicine do consume my time but finally had a bit of time and wrote this chapter. It is a bit of plot development since we are midway because this little one will have maximum 17 chapters. So lovelies read and review please. And thank you for the review on the previous chapter_**

 ** _Hazel-Ivy I heard your request hopefully this chapter will feel it_**

 ** _I disclaim everything and I only write because Julie plec played my feeling_**

* * *

 ** _Hello you got the wrong one._**

This was the opportunity Bonnie was looking forward to, she just had to answer the question with the most relaxed tone she could manage. Lucy had told her to tell the truth and how long would she keep it secret anyway? She thought about how to say it; would it be better if she went with a simple story? "hey don't freak out but we are soul mate and I just need to add that is the good news , here comes the bad one whoever is stalking you should be taken seriously because your life is in danger. How I know that well my friends had a vision." It could do the trick ; she would go with that one.

"Well did you ask Elena the same question or I am getting a specific treatment?" She heard herself say and when she looked at him, Damon was frowning and he looked lost. She bit her tongue and wondered why she had said that. Maybe she could still correct herself but Damon did not give her a chance to do so.

"Wait a minute, Kol and Elena." He asked incredulous and eventually another idea crossed his mind and he became a bit infuriated. "So is it like a game between you and Elena when you share each other man? What is wrong with the both of you?" he asked in disbelief. He could not believe he had been a pawn in a female Ego game. Here he was fighting with conflicted feeling and she was just toying with him.

"Are you insane? Don't answer that I know the answer to that question. But what on earth will make you believe I would want to have my best friend or rather who used to be my best friend with my soul mate Really do I look like the masochist type? Do you know how painful it is to find out your friends is fucking the man you love and knowing well she also happens to have your soul mate in her bed." She said irritated with him. Elena had her own selfish ways and being put in the same box with her was not pleasing.

She would have never slept with Damon if at any moment she had known who he was. She knew how painful that was. She had caught Kol and Elena during their sexual frolic. She had sat there waiting for them to notice her presence and then trying to decide if she would confront them or keep silent , finally she had decided to leave. She did not have the strength to face them.

* * *

 _Did she just call Kol her soul mate_? He thought angrily, he just started thinking how it confirmed that he was simply losing his time with her. He felt so angry at her. His pride was wounded. He stared at her angrily but he managed to look calm and keep countenance .

"If you have no fear to admit that Kol is your soul mate then maybe he is right when he says that you will end up with him anyway. So what are the odds that you won't betray me for his profit" He asked with a cutting tone. And the entire situation was ironic and a misinterpretation of words, she had talked about the both of them in a sentence and all he picked was the fact that Kol was the biggest love of her life.

She looked at him consternated and surprised. She sighed in frustration and left her office chaise to walk toward him and grabbed both of his hands. She looked at his gigantic hands and now was the exact moment to come clean but like she said before to Lucy. She was not ready to face whatever it meant if she told him.

"I am no traitor and I don't intend to be one. If you don't trust me then fire me. And Kol is a chapter of my past that I don't have to explain to you." She said quite exasperated he could misjudge her. She was standing as a target of a psychopath but held still because he had asked her to do so. She wanted to kick his ungrateful ass.

"No need to be so dramatic Bennett, I needed to confirm where your loyalty lies and whatever is going on with Kol, you better find away to end it. I won't have it." He told her and the last sentence was said with so much entitlement

"Oh boy ain't you a bit cocky. Where does the confidence come from?"Bonnie asked bemused by his statement and also thrown off by his audacity.

"Well where do I start?" He said confidently as he strolled slowly toward her. She tilted her head slightly to have a better look at him but also readying herself for another one of his out of contest behavior. He finally stopped when he stood in front of her and his toes were now touching hers.

* * *

"Number one I am the only one who makes you reconsider your no vampire policy." He said now running his hands along her arms, caressing her smooth skin. The coldness of his hands was leaving goose bumps behind their paths. Bonnie felt a bit uncomfortable but she was trying to maintain composure. Showing to him her increasing weakness when it came to his ministration was always something he found encouraging. She was tempted to move away but she stood her ground wanting to see how far he was planning to go with his little game.

She snorted at his previous sentence "you wish, don't you? Damon you are probably the last one on my to do list."

He moved his hands to her face and started caressing her cheeks with his knuckles in a slow lazy pattern and a smug smile formed on his face when she started blushing.

"Lying is another thing that you can't do properly. It is as bad as your taste in men, if I am last on you're to do list" he said in a very baritone voice while accompanying every word by a low growl, he also shook his head and chastised her with his passionate blue eyes. He was being very mischievous. He was now far from the vampire who stormed into her office minutes ago. His jealousy was now replaced by certain confidence.

She wanted to counter his allegation but he silenced her by putting his index finger on her mouth. He removed it, replaced it by his thumb and started playing with her lower lip. Slightly letting his digit trace the contour of her plump lips, he leaned into it to capture her lips and stopped torturing her.

She wasn't ready for the amount of passion he threw at her and the pressure he put on each kiss. He wanted to prove a point and in some extent he wanted to assert his possessiveness. From the first contact she felt magnetism and her inside warmed and fluttered. She leaned trying to exit the situation and maybe regained a bit of control. But her back hit the table and more than ever she was confined with no real exit. He left her a bit of space but still did not break the kiss. He removed his hands from her face and raised them in mocking surrounding sign or an indication that she was free to push him away.

 _Get it together Bennett, just stop it now._ She tried to convince herself but with everything that had happened earlier, meeting Kol and reliving all the bad memories that plagued their relationship; the implication of Elena then and now with Damon. She felt entitled to Damon, she was entitled to Damon and he was her soul mate and that was a reality that Elena could not change. Matters of fact she was madly attracted to him.

Hence having his mouth taking her mouth so passionately whilst his tongue was massaging hers and stroking hers hungrily; she was losing her reason and this moment just felt right and natural. She grabbed him and pulled him closer. Damon smiled into the kiss and grabbed her by her ass to lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He untangled his mouth from her just to look at her and contemplated how beautiful she was. He blessed God for the fact that he was a vampire and he could leave without oxygen. He had lost his breath, she was literally breath taking. Her black curls were sleeping out of her chignon and now were surrounding her face like a halo and some of those unruly curls were falling on her face beautifully framing it. Her emerald eyes were shinning with a dimed confusion and a bit of quizzical expression. Her cupid bow lips were swollen and had a beautiful shade of dark pink from the remaining lipstick.

* * *

 _I am so lost, how do I even fight this?_ he wondered. Bonnie Bennett was his oblivion, he could not control how he reacted to her, how much he wanted her. It was instinctive, animal and he was just going with his primal flow. He did not want to sit down and think about it because then he would have to include Elena. Everything he did to get her and now to throw away that for a pair of green eyes that were looking at him while going through their own line of questioning.

So he just kissed her to silence both of their brains and their thoughts because he was unwilling to fight temptation when it was related to this petite woman melting in his arms. She grabbed the collar of his shirt to maintain her precarious position on his waist and decided to take control of their make out. She started to greedily unbutton his shirt and with an urgency she didn't know she possessed, she was shoving his shirt out of the way.

Her hands were shaking with excitement and the need of contact with his skin. He hungrily kissed her with a braising passion only releasing her mouth to let her get a bit of air and quickly reclaiming her mouth back.

Her hand was roaming on his ripped chest, caressing his cold alabaster skin and shivering under the cold touch while her other hand had a tight grip on his hair. She was moaning his name between kisses and he was avidly drinking from the pleasure fountain that was her mouth. He used his free hand to clean her desk and delicately put her on top of it.

"You really don't know how much I have dreamed about this." He said looking at her and the scenery that seemed out of all the fantasy that had started to invade his mind since she started working for him.

She said nothing and just pulled him on top of her, his hand removed the upper part of her dress revealing her burgundy lace bra and then parted her legs so he could comfortably install himself between them. He started kissing her neck and she swallowed a moan but when his hand slid between her leg to start caressing her damp inner core; she whimpered and he covered her mouth with his. He whispered "we are in an office and I really don't want anyone stopping this."

She kissed him back and let her hand ran from his chest to the bulge forming inside his pants and he made a satisfied sound. He growled when her hand started going up and down on his shaft. He bit her lips and drew blood that he sensually licked. His hand that was not parting her labia was fondling her breast whilst he was sucking on her lips to drain every last droplets of blood from the little wound. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and she could taste the remaining copper and iron.

He feverishly removed the remaining part of her clothing covering her body, leaving her only in her burgundy agent provocateur lace set. He took her in, he was worshipping her toned even looked better that what he had been dreaming and reminiscing about. He slid and placed his head between her legs running his tongue on the wet part of lace covering her sex. He kissed her inner thigh and her toes started curling.

* * *

She could not breathe; she started panting as he sucked on her clitoris through her panties and she could not stop moaning his name. When he was about to remove her underwear a knock at the door made them freeze.

She tried to rise using her elbow and he growled. She looked at him and he sighed. He slid back on top of her and kissed her to end her protestation.

"Just keep quiet whoever it is will go away" he whispered while he was nibbling her lips and grinding on her trying to convince her.

"Damon, it could be important" she countered with difficulties, his pelvis which was dry humping her, was very distractive.

"Well this is important. I don't think the world is ending so just hush." He argued; she looked at him like something had to be mentally wrong with him.

"This is a work place; we are supposed to be? Guess it: working." She tried to shove him away but he barely moved.

"Guys you know I can hear you right; Vampire hearing remember?" Stefan said irritated and impatient

"Good go away then" Damon growled while Bonnie slapped his shoulder asking him to move away. He looked at her and she rolled her eyes

"Damon I need to talk to Bonnie." Stefan announced with annoyance

"Fuck off lil bro. if you care about your life or anything "Damon answered getting frustrated he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well if you care about your law firm you will let me speak to Bonnie." The younger vampire argued.

"What it is Stefan?" Bonnie finally joined the conversation finally succeeding to move Damon away from her body.

"Can't really say it from the other side of the door" he replied

"Give me a minute "she said looking for her dress and Damon shirt but the vampire was faster. He took his shirt and pulled it back on before he helped her back into her dress. He kissed her shoulder lingering a bit on the spot before zipping her back in. she turned and started buttoning Damon's shirt focusing her attention on each button. Stefan knocked again

"It is opened" she said still closing Damon's shirt. Stefan found them when she was adjusting his collar and putting his tie back on. He cleared his throat and Damon gave him the most murderous look he could master at that time; he mouthed _asshole_ before rolling his eyes.

"So what is this all about?" he asked irritated by his younger brother intrusion and doing nothing to hide it

"Well Kol have some business condition and Bonnie seems to be the main one. He only wants to work with her and you know we need to close the transfer of share." The younger Salvatore spat

"Tell him no, that is not an option. She is not getting near that …" Damon answered but could not finish as blood vessel started popping inside his brain.

"Okay how I am supposed to help?" she asked expecting the worse

"Well tonight he wants to have a business dinner where you can discuss about how much the MIKAELSON want from the share they still hold." Stefan said a bit apologetically.

"I really don't have a choice, I guess!" she said rolling her eyes. Stefan was feeling uncomfortable to ask Bonnie to do so but also he was uncomfortable with the heavy atmosphere of the room. He started walking out expected Damon to follow him.

Damon stood and waited for Stefan to leave the room but his little brother stopped on his track. The auburn haired vampire tiltedhis head as to ask what his elder brother was waiting for. Damon snorted and vamped speed toward him aggressively, surprising him. In his effort to dodge his brother, Stefan moved closer to the door and the blue eyed vampire seized the opportunity to throw him out. He locked the door and turned toward Bonnie with a wide grin.

* * *

"Where were we little bird?" he said before dropping a soft kiss on her lips with endearment. She put her hands between them and slightly pushed him away.

"The place where I kick you out of my office and call it a day because now I have to deal with my ex to save your asses. And before you start it was a mistake." She said tired but grateful of Stefan interruption. She knew she would feel guilty for day if she had gone through with everything with the excitation and the recklessness of the moment. But now with a cold head and her hormone returning to their normal level she was back to her old caring skin.

Being in his proximity was just influencing her negatively, somehow he had the power to bend her moral compass and she would allow herself to be reckless and selfish every time. He was the ignition to the passionate fire inside her that she always fought to keep at bay. He looked at her with a mix of irritation but also confidence.

"How long do you think you can hold before you actually beg me to drive you to the brink of abysm?" He said nonchalantly as he was playing with the rebel curls that had escaped the loose bun she had just tied. They were socked in her perspiration and clung beautifully on her face framing it. He looked at her as if he knew something she ignored for so long. He knew it was inevitable at this point and he was thrilled by the chase since she wanted to go that way.

"In your dream Salvatore." That was all she could come up with a lame comeback because her mind was slowly being hypnotized and put back to sleep by just his finger playing with her curls. _I can't recognize you, like wake up. It can't be that strong. Let's fight it._ She snapped internally at herself but she didn't have time to recover and now he was fully in her space. His cologne was invading her sense, it became so thick that she felt like she could taste it and felt it infiltrate her pore. And above of all he smelled slightly like her. Her scent had impregnated his and was deeply attached to his but also he did smell like raw desire and vigorous sex. She felt corner and started to look everywhere but at him.

"What are you doing?" she said with a tone heavy in accusation when she noticed his eyes had turned black and his fangs were grazing his lower lips suavely. He smirked and softly kissed her again and this time she was a bit too tired to make the effort to push him away, so she just let her arms hang at her side fighting her instinct. But she did not have to suffer through his delectable torture longer. He withdrew but still standing as close as possible, having his nose grazing at hers whilst he bent to have his eyes facing hers.

"Just making sure of something" he said with a mischievous smile that hinted of some hidden message. He moved to finally leave but she grabbed his hand and stopped him. She offered a questioning expression.

"Damon? "She said waiting for him to explain whatever he had done. He laughed at her expression but gave in and came back on his steps.

"Just made sure that the original asshole knows who you have spend your day with and who you were doing. And he will stay in his lane." He said with jealously oozing from each word. She was baffled; did he just imprint her with his scent and he seemed to understand her underlying question so he just nodded.

"You do know that I don't belong to you?" she inquired exasperated and just craving to slap him

" you are cute, you can't even say that with a straight face Bonbon " He countered and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes and dropped another kiss, but this time it was not soft one . it had tenderness and passion. He pushed his tongue in and started stroking her tongue. Their tongues engaged a wild Paso doble; each fighting with dominance the other "you see!" He said and walked out of the office leaving her in a pissed state.

* * *

Stefan was waiting for Damon in his office and he was helping himself through the bar. When his brother entered he barely raised his head and continued nursing his tumbler of bourbon. Damon took a seat facing him and poured himself glass too. Judging by the wrinkles that were parting his younger brother's forehead he was in for scolding and advice. Therefore the drink was needed. He only got time to take a sip and Stefan was already jumping in.

"I really don't want to put my nose where it does not belong but…" he could not finish and already Damon was snorting

"Then don't do it because no one asked for your opinion saint Stefan." He said abrasively. He was really unwilling to discuss the mess going inside his head and mostly he was feeling stupid. He had ran a entire year behind Elena and now he was just recklessly behaving because every dead cell forming his body was telling him he needed to be with Bonnie Bennett as much as any leaving being needed oxygen. He was moving from an obsession to another one.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I love Bonnie, she is fun and clever. Definitely too good for you so what the hell are you doing? When we all know in few weeks you will run back to your precious Elena." The green eyed vampire asked ceremoniously, he wouldn't have his brother mess another person over the silly game he played with Elena. Those two were toxic and had the bad habit to wreck what and who was surrounding them. He had been a collateral damage.

"Well to be truthful with you what I am doing is none of your beeswax. That concerns Bonnie and I. But I would take your interest in mind while I deal with Bonnie as I see fit to it." He rose from his seat and poured some more alcohol in his glass after he just drained the previous one.

"Damon stop being selfish. I care a lot about Bonnie and I want to keep her safe and happy. And she will probably be better off and I am not the only one thinking like this. Lucy is worried her cousin as been through a lot " Stefan argued , he was getting tired.

"Well Lucy cares that why you are lecturing me, you can tell her tonight that I have no reason to heart her precious Bonnie. Rest assured Bonnie's well being is at the center of my priorities" he answered and crossed his legs. He was holding his tongue to say more but when Stefan attempted to add more.

He sighed and pursued " well there have it the entire truth lil bro. Where do I start ? Elena should be the one who you must worry about because whatever time he took me I am coming to a realization. I might have wanted Elena out of puerile reason . To show you that I could be chosen to and I have obsessed over her to a point where I abandoned reason; but for a long time now we have been hitting rocks and it just seems so wrong. And then there is Bonnie where everything is just instinctive , easy and she can actually managed me, keep me in line. Normally I run away from such but with her I am drawn and I feel freaking stupid. "

"Glad you are less dense than I thought and yes you are stupid the entire Damon and Elena mess have been going to long, I guess she is my ex but the girl is consuming. So get your shit together before Bonnie escapes you and finish with Kol. Stop being a freaking coward." He stood up thinking how Lucy was right about Damon feeling. He had told her his suspicions and when he tried to be protective of her little cousin she had just brushed everything by saying Damon and Bonnie were inevitable like she knew more to the story. And now he had lost another bet with the caramel goddess. He smiled at his brother and petted his shoulder.

"Bennett women they are trouble" he finished

"I guess it is not that perfect with Lucy" Damon asked with a little mocking tone.

"Oh no everything is perfect there, except she is always right and you should get use to that if you are running after Bonnie." He walked out of the room smiling at the idea of seeing Lucy for the fourth night in the row. He finally convinced her to have dinner at his apartment.

* * *

Bonnie was waiting for Kol and she was getting pissed as usual he was late. She checked her watch again, she was sure he wanted to play one of his mind games. She looked at the restaurant and there were few patrons. The venue seemed a bit too romantic for her taste and mostly if she had to be in the presence of a man that had really broken her heart. It took her so much time to heal.

She ordered the most expensive wine on the menu. If he was making her wait then his credit card would suffer. She started drinking the Italian white wine and checked her messages. Most of them it was Lucy giving her update of her night with Stefan and now she was reading her last sms chuckling.

"Sweet corn" that was the code to say that she might be losing her panties tonight. Those code were so typical of Lucy, Bonnie almost chocked on her wine. She was not surprise Stefan had been the hot topic in the apartment actually the Salvatore brother and as Abby had told the both Bennett girl maybe they needed to sample the good to make a final decision. She had sample Damon and she would have to say she was still hooked after months and she was still going through their morning steamy moment. She was getting quite lost.

"Make mama proud" Bonnie wrote and added an emoticon. She put her phone back in her bag but it started ringing. She picked it up hoping it was Kol calling to cancel.

But at the other side she recognized the voice at the first word he said.

"What are you wearing" it was how Damon opened the conversation. He kept quiet and waited for her answer.

"Really, what is wrong with you?" she asked in disbelief. _is he trying to have a phone sex or something similar_ ? She wondered and was about to ask when he repeated his question but with more urgency

"Damon I am not having a phone sex with you in a public place "she said irritated and a light chuckle came from him.

" so that mean you are willing to have it later when you are in more private place " he teased her but soon his voice retook a seriousness she only known it to have when the matter was pressing or business related. " Bonnie stop distracting me, do you happen to be wearing a navy blue dress and have your hair loose" he asked a bit anxious and for a pregnant second there was silence on Bonnie side. She turned to look around and tried to find him

"Damon what the hell is this about?" she asked annoyed, she could not believe him. She stood from her chaise and tried to look around to find him.

"Are you wearing that bonnie?" he asked in a more pressing manner and he seemed a bit worry

"Yes I am but how do you know. Don't tell me you are on some stalker shit. I find vampire creepy enough" she teased him but he kept calm and for a moment his breathing picked up. She now could feel something was wrong with him.

"I am coming and make sure to be on your guard. He is watching you. Just stay put I will be there?" he said and cut.

Damon was holding a photograph of Bonnie and she was wearing the outfit he just mentioned. She was sipping on white wine and she was alone. He cursed Kol and grabbed the wheel; he turned around his car. Elena could wait and after the little argument they had hours ago ,They were practically broken up. But now his mind was focus on Bonnie, he had to arrive there before anything happened to her he had been careless. He accelerated trying to go the fastest he could.

His phone ringed and he was Elena. He filtered it, he needed to be focus. He turned the picture to read the message once again "she is so pretty, such a pity she chose you as a man. Now she has to pay for it. You should say bye to your precious girlfriend"

He crumpled the picture with anger and his phone ringed one more time. He was about to bounce it thinking it was Elena when he noticed that it was an unknown number. So he picked it and used the Bluetooth. The first sound he heard were piercing screams, they burst through the car and the noise engulfed everything. He could not think straight. His heart sunk were the screams turned into tears and sob.

"Bonnie" he whispered hesitantly and there was no answe except a male heavily breathing on the other side of the phone. The breathing stopped and silence again followed by another sob and maybe shattered glass

"Bon bon" he repeated softly not knowing what to do and next he wanted to issue threats

"Ouch, you hear that darling. It is the only name he knows." the male on the other side said sadistically to his victims, he chuckled and pursued "Romeo remembered I said your girlfriend not the girl you wished could be your girlfriend or maybe I got the picture mixed up or i was simply trying to mislead you. is your mommy never told don't trust a killer? So your girlfriend that would be?"

"Elena" Damon said when realization hit him and as selfish as it was he was relieved Bonnie was fine but the relief lasted a tiers second and the anguish was back.

"Elena I am coming, don't worry and you asshole you are dead." He pursued but the only answer he got was more laughs

"Well this sound better, don't you think Lena. Finally we are back on track here. So Day if I may call you that,your real girlfriend might bleed to death but that depend on how fast you are. Matters of seconds, minutes, how long does it take to drain someone after all you are the vampire here." He laughed and put the phone near Elena and all Damon can hear was panting.

He parked the camaro and started running at vampire speed. And when he reached his lace the room was bathing in darkness. He could smell blood everywhere, the entire apartment smell like iron, ferrin, hemoglobin and he tried to find her as fast as he could. Until his foot hit a body and she was there in a blood pool.

Bonnie received another call from Damon and the tone of his voice sufficed to make her leave. He didn't say much but she knew it was bad. She could feel his turmoil. All he has managed to say was _my place now._ She grabbed her bag and when she was at the door ready to leave, she saw Kol coming. The original had a smug expression plastered and he grabbed her hand when she passed him absent minded not really caring about her surroundings.

He stopped her and he wanted to say something maybe apologized for his lateness but she looked at him and stopped him with the next word coming from her mouth.

"Damon needs me, I don't have time for this and if you know what is good for me you will let me go." She sounded extremely threatening and ready to blow him up if he insisted in holding her arm. Kol released her and he seemed extremely hurt. He saw her disappear running toward the parking and he could feel his anger rose. He would destroy Damon Salvatore now he had too.

Bonnie never used spells that asked for a huge amount of power but she needed to be by his side. She raised her hands toward the sky and in her mind she tried to focus on his apartment. She thought about it as hard as she could until she materialized in front of the door that was widely opened. She was still holding the pumps she took off to run better. The room was bathing in darkness even the light passing through the curtain didn't help. She tried to see in the dark until she bumped into a silhouette moving fast. She was ready to attack but when she touched him. She recognized and she released the breath she was holding and circled his waist with her arm.

'Are you okay? "She asked while her hands were trying to inspect him. She could not see anything in the dark and her heart was still deafening her but soon the smell of blood caught her nose.

"Are you okay?" she asked again growing more worried, she was really tightly hugging him and finally he answered her hug back

"I am fine don't worry but…" he said nothing more and put the light on. Bonnie first reaction was to scream when she came across of Elena unresponsive body. She released Damon and rushed to the floor and now tears were flowing freely.

"Is she alive" she succeeded to ask.

* * *

 ** _Oh boy Elena sorry, so yeah damon got played and like the man say who trust a killer. see you next chapter lovelies_**


	8. hello you got the wrong one 2

_**Haven't wrote for this story in a long time but here you go my lovely. I would appreciate some reviews, follow and fav. Thank you for following , faving, reviewing the past chapter.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **This is unbeta.**_

* * *

Bonnie was rushing, she was doing her best to maintain her friend Elena alive but the body of the young girl was unusually limp. Her pulse was slowly quickening, the gilbert girl was deep into a hypovolemic shock. The Bennett witch was restlessly reciting healing spell, a pile of sweat was forming on her forehead, her voice was breaking and her knees were painful for kneeling that long next to the torn body. She was tired but she could not give up. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and she felt a familiar itch while her entire sclera was reddening.

The smell of blood was heavily coating the air but it had no effect on Damon, he was slowly drifting into comatose. Was it possible for a vampire to suffer the aftermath of shock? He had been so blind, so selfish, how did he not occur to him that Elena was the intended victim? He looked at the almost dead frame; it was evident that the maniac who was obsessed with him would have chosen the weak link. She was human, Stefan was a vampire and Bonnie was a witch. Both creatures were too powerful to be endangered by anything but Elena was fragile and he should have been careful and actually look out for her.

If the killer had bother to go for his jugular, he would have picked Bonnie and that why he thought of her immediately. Because Damon was a predator, he was built to kill and whomever he was facing knew exactly how he thought. He knew that he would go with his gut and his gut would have favored Bonnie. Therefore, he willingly pointed him toward what he wanted to protect.

Blood, a drop, another, this smell, the potency and the sweetness in the air for a second he cleared his mind from other thoughts. He smelled the room wondering whom the blood belonged to, he didn't have to think long. Instinct told me whom he belonged to and panic rose, replacing the numbness of the previous thoughts. He was upon her in a fraction of seconds; he felt the heat of her burning skin whilst her sweat moisten his finger.

Bonnie almost fell on him before sighing in relieve, she had made it, she had stabilized Elena and stopped the bleeding. She turned to face Damon with a bright smile but his eyes went wild, he rushed his finger on her face and she stopped at the expression of worry he was wearing.

"Damon, Damon" she shook him and was ready to slap him when he caught her hand quickly. He wiped something from her face and only seconds later, she noticed it was blood, her blood. She wanted to say something to pacify his worried expression but she was extremely exhausted. She was feeling like she had used her entire vital force and was on the verge of a syncope. She grabbed on his shirt to maintain her equilibrium; battling to keep her eyes open.

'Here Bennett. Here" he said pulling her in his arm and letting her head nest on his shoulder already exhausted by what had happened the entire day. He breathed a sigh of relieve and hugged her tighter. He would not take the risk to let her go and notice that she was the one bleeding to death.

"Too tight and we need to take Elena to the hospital. Stop worrying about me" she complained between exhausted coughs that weren't helping her case. He looked at her assessing if she was okay. He carefully released her and took another worried look at her while staring at the drops of blood pilling around her nostril. She was breathing heavily and she was pale from her effort. Saving Elena had been close to bringing her back to life. Something else had fought off her magic slowing its action. When she would be less tired and less worried she would look into it.

"I called 911 before you made it here. Don't worry they are at the door, I can hear them."

* * *

Like to prove his words and the veracity behind it. The emergency entered the room and they were already attending to Elena. She was placed on a stretcher and carried in the ambulance. Bonnie looked at her friend worried but just relaxed that it wouldn't finish in a tragedy with her childhood best friend dying.

She moved away from Damon to his biggest regret and walked further inside the house finally taking in the damage. A voice from outside drew their attention. She looked and pointed toward the door. "You need to go." she calmly stated. He looked at her with the hurt of rejection.

"You know I didn't do that to her. Yes they were biting marks on her neck but I didn't do that." He said worried that she might think he had turned on his own girlfriend. Yes, they had an argument with Elena when he was on his way and he was willing to tell her that he was done with her. However, he didn't do anything to her, whatever they were going through he still cared for Elena.

Bonnie didn't raise her head to meet his eyes, she was too busy trying to figure clues or anything left behind by the assailant. She heard him ask the question with his voice filled with worry and she let her tiredness overtake her brain for a moment.

"Of course I know that and I don't blame you for anything. I blame myself for enjoying so much your attention that I didn't see how it could be dangerous for Elena. You should not be trying to convince me of something I don't have any doubt about, right now you should be with her. So go be a boyfriend to your actual girlfriend, Salvatore." She said sounding tired and angrier than she was. She was definitely feeling guilty whilst Damon was too worried about her, he had neglected Elena and now she was on her way to a hospital bed.

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault that if one was to blame it was he. He was being completely absorbed by her to a point where he ignored a woman he had fought against his brother for. He tried to open his mouth but her hand was already rising to object and she mouthed we will talk later, effectively ending all conversation. She was already giving him her back whilst she was with her entire brain, concentrating on the room.

"I will call Stefan, so he can keep an eye on you." Damon said living the room and following the paramedics. He left with Elena, holding her hand and promising to be a better partner to her as soon as she woke up. He needed to do better. He sighed because whatever he thought he needed to be in regards of Elena didn't sit well with his heart. However, after tonight he owe her that.

* * *

A ring distracted Bonnie from her detective task and she ran to her phone, hoping it was her rush, she didn't look at the caller id and with her voice straying because of the little run, she picked up panting.

"Damon is everything okay?"

A growl came back from the other side of the phone; immediately followed by the sharp sound of a breaking object. "Is he the only man in your entire world?" Kol asked bitterly

"Kol" Bonnie replied dryly already feeling the potential headache that would be born from this conversation. She swallowed and took a deep breathe. She had to put up with his shit for the sake of the firm.

"Glad you still remember my name. By the way, how long do you think I can take eating my dinner alone?" he asked reminding her that she had left him in a middle of the restaurant whilst she was running to rescue Damon.

"Why don't you find me a substitute like you did those years ago or those only apply in your bedroom?" She snapped at him, she was tired and talking to her entitle cheating ex was not helping to alleviate her tense mood.

"Well, you see none of them have your wit, witchy and you know Elena was a mistake." The original replied coolly, he was happy that even if it was through an angry Remark on the phone. She still care enough to be mentioning it. In his, own extremely twisted way he saw it as a sign of her existing interest. Whilst for Bonnie Kol was a bitter well digest chapter of her past.

"Well if you are dumb enough to perpetrate the same mistake for two years, I'm well off without you. Don't you think so?" she countered only feeling the irritation burning her neuron. She was step away to lose her mind in that room full of her friend's blood and now that fool was wasting her time. She didn't let him place another word and hung up. Her phone rang another time and she sent him on voicemail.

She looked around and couldn't stop thinking that the entire scene was odd. She walked to the door to look at the locker and nothing was broken. The door was as good as new, no sign of intrusion. Whoever had attacked Elena hadn't come through that door. She walked toward the glace window of the house and well they weren't broken. She entered Damon's door looking for the last possible entry inside the house. There too it was clean. If she wasn't sure Damon had nothing to do with this, she would have been tempted to think that maybe he did it.

She walked back to the pool of blood lying in the living room. She swiped a bit with her finger; she looked at it with interest. Doubt swam in her mind and she took the entire room in. she observed fully the arrangement of every furniture. There were cluster of furniture that looked like a little barricades, she must have protected herself behind them and she ran behind each of them and found no trace that anyone had been behind them.

She looked at the broken vases and the torn sofa that she had overlooked before. She needed to do this before the cops do it and decide to jump to conclusion. She heard steps and she started panicking. her time was off, she needed to leave the room. Whatever was to find she had missed it; they would come and destroy any good evidence. The steps came closer and she ran looking for a place to hide. She needed to know what was the police's view on the matter, she knew the emergency must have called them because if she had succeeded to stop her bleeding and her state of shock. Elena hadn't healed something had stop her magic to fully do it job.

* * *

Two voice erupted in the room and she hid deeply into the small space. The male voice hissed and she recognized the second voice, she left her hiding place and ran into Lucy's arm. In matter of seconds, she was circled by the loving arm of her cousin, she breathed in comfort her perfume and she sighed.

"Sorry, we had to stop your magical night." She gave a weak smile to Lucy and Stefan but she kept her malice knowing that Damon had probably stopped them during their little sex up.

"It is not your fault if the bitch got axed" Lucy said lacking sympathy but she just couldn't stop how she felt about Elena.

"Lucy" both Stefan and Bonnie shouted at her but she just shrugged whilst offering a little bright smile.

"No one would tell me she didn't deserve it a bit, karma is a bitch. So not surprising it goes after people of the same kind." She finished quite proudly but a look at Bonnie's face told her to take it easy. She stepped closer to her cousin and hugged her tightly. "Sorry, mini moi and I can see on your face that you are putting this on you. You know it isn't your fault right."

Bonnie gave an unconvincing nod and turned to face Stefan. "Sorry Damon had to pull you out, not pun intended. But I didn't need protection before and I won't need it now. So if you lovers need to finish off what you started I won't mind."

A look at Lucy and Stefan knew it wasn't an option. He wasn't also willing to leave bonnie, he was as worried as his brother was, that psychopath could come back and if his goals were to hurt Damon well eventually he would come for Bonnie. it was evident how deeply the older Salvatore felt for the Bennett witch, he still wondered how Elena didn't catch up at the party mostly because Damon made no attempt to keep his feeling at bay, not like Bonnie whom if he hadn't caught them in this embarrassing position earlier would have seemed indifferent to his brother.

"Don't worry like Damon made me notice it is just payback for earlier this morning." He said with a grin that embarrassed the youngest Bennett witch. Hours had passed and Damon was still angry with him for the office incident. Stefan grabbed the little witch and hugged her; he was glad that she was standing in front of him. He smelled the air and turned to face the pool of blood. His eyes went pitch black and he suddenly sucked the air in the room.

"Did you hurt yourself too or Damon, because there is definitely two type of blood in this mix." He said pointing at the blood. Bonnie shook her head to say no and tried to think if Damon had fed Elena his blood but she was positive he didn't do it. She quickly turned toward Lucy and spoke aloud about her doubts. She needed to know.

"Lucy, when I tried to heal her earlier, I couldn't do it. I had to use strong magic; it felt like I was fighting something inside her. What can it be?" She asked her cousin who had more experience in healing and potion.

"Vampire's blood, you see earth magic and vampire don't mix well. When healing one who has vampire's blood in their system it can take more time because the magic want to clean the impurity." With Lucy's words, Bonnie expression became grave and somber. The wheels in her brain started their motions, clicking with each other, her neurons started firing and action potentials reaching their threshold. They should have seen it coming; she should have seen it coming.

She rushed to pick her phone, she dialed Damon's number and she impatiently waited for him to pick up. In the second ringtone, she started swearing. This mess wasn't happening. Eventually Damon picked. She was already on his throat shouting incoherent words. Until he asked her to calm down and explain everything in the best of her capacity.

"Are you still in the hospital? Damon are you still with Elena?" she finally said clearly. She held her breathe; she needed him in there with her friend.

"Yeah, why? you can't take it when I am away from you." he said with a small chuckle before sipping from his bag of o negative. He was on a break while the police officers were asking few question to Elena who had awaken.

"Salvatore, can you just keep it together. How is she?" Bonnie said feeling one more time relaxed knowing that Damon had Elena in his direct vision field. She waited for him to answer.

"Well she woke up earlier, so the cops were asking her question but they must be done by now. I might have to go back in there." He answered after throwing the empty blood bag starting to walk back to her room.

"Damon you need to rush back in there, she has vampire blood in her system. I think we made a mistake again, he wasn't planning to kill her but he wanted to turn her and he might try again. Don't let Elena out of your sight and definitely I don't think he want your attention I think it is more personal. This room looks like a set up, it actually look like you were in the midst of a very violent couple fight." after Bonnie's word, Damon flashed inside Elena's room.

Sounds of a stopping electrocardiogram were the sounds that Bonnie heard and tears immediately fell from her. She turned to Stefan and Lucy angrily. "What was the point to turn her?"

"What do you think goes through the mind of girl that die knowing that her boyfriend was more worried about her best friend life and if that girl is Elena Gilbert: revenge? A young vampire is strong enough to take you and Damon out." Stefan said.

* * *

 _ **Well more trouble. Kisses until the next chapter**_


	9. hello meet your soulmate

_**Hello lovelies, finally had time for this little one and hope you will enjoy. Thanks to everyone who pushed for me to not abandoned the fic. This for you. Review and follow also add to your fav.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

* * *

 _ **Hello meet your soulmate**_

* * *

"Look I ain't say that I am happy that the girl is dead but really I am unbothered." Lucy voiced her opinion whilst Stefan and Bonnie just looked at her surprised by her lack of empathy. They were no love lost between the girls and now that Elena was a vampire, the tall Bennett saw nothing to be sorry about.

"Lucy Bennett, that was my friend," Bonnie added for good measure whilst she only shook her head at the lack of concern. "I have to call Jeremy and let him know, I have to talk to Caroline." She said out of it and she still did not hang up on Damon.

She hated the girl for multiple reasons, that incongruous affair between her and her cousin ex fiancé was one in millions of others. She hated the entitlement, the way Elena always thought she deserved more happiness than Bonnie and Caroline did, the greed for attention that had drove her straight on Kol dick. She hated the girl for always taking too much from Bonnie whilst giving the bare minimum and her bare minimum was not worth a penny.

However, for that bare minimum she expected gratitude and loyalty. Just thinking about that made the anger and resentment flair in Lucy.

"We need to keep you safe. She will come for you." it came out of the blue probably Lucy mind focusing on subject that really mattered to her because well Elena Gilbert becoming a vampire would simply be vanity and egotism wrapped in an eternal gift.

"Why?" Bonnie stumbled out of her stupor. Her voice was trembling and she was a bit tearing.

Literally, her friendship with Elena was a cold path that she did her best to never travel on again but it was still a friendship. Right now, she could only think about her friend and the distress she might be in.

"We need to find her, she will be so scared. Oh poor Elena." Bonnie added and Lucy looked at her as if she found the epitome of misplaced care.

"Did you just hear what Stefan said or he has to repeat it? Babe please can you draw the picture for her." She said exasperated. She walked toward Stefan and waited for him to clarify what he meant by revenge.

"Well after transition, reason and emotions are different. After what happened, I will advise you to be careful. She died convinced that Damon and you betrayed her. Now she will objectively never attack Damon, she always forgives him and blames the girls instead. It has been a pattern in their relationship. That leaves you." Stefan reasoned and laid the fact in front her. Lucy made a gesture to thank him. She turned to face Bonnie.

* * *

"She is my friend and she knows me better than that, she won't believe the word of a sociopath over mine." She countered finally draining her tears and trying to refocus her attention on the entire problem. She refused to offer a second thought to Stefan words.

Yet they were the truth, she did betray her friend. If the incident in her office was not enough, the fact that Damon thought about protecting her first really destroyed a chance to argument. When they were not teaching physically and she did not have her back bent on her office table, she was helping Damon escape in an emotional affair. The guilt that came with realization just washed over her.

It was her fault; she really felt that it was her fault. The tears came at once and she became a sobbing mess in that room. She looked so helpless. From the other side of the phone Damon heard her cry and all he wanted to do was running to her but he was in a sticky situation.

She felt cold hands removed the phone from her hand and suddenly arms wrapped her in a supportive embrace. Stefan felt protective of Bonnie. He was aware of what was going on between her and his brother. He could not fathom why righteous Bonnie agreed to such, being unaware of the pull between the couple, he could only speculate. However, he knew they were a good reason. Therefore, when he saw her pretty face crumble, he could tell that guilt was eating her from deep inside. He could not tell how much it hurt but it was painful to see.

"Baby, it's not your fault. You did not pick him." Lucy stepped back into her caring self and forgot about the mess to come. She knew Bonnie too much to be unaware of the awful scenarios that she was creating in her head where all the faults were hers.

"I should have left, not taken the job and just let it slide." Bonnie whispered and waves of guilt were just drowning her.

"Give us a minute stef." Lucy asked.

She did not want to discuss about that soulmate thing in front of anyone until Bonnie came clean with Damon. Stefan nodded and left.

Lucy's arms replaced Stefan's ones. The Warmth was welcomed and suddenly Bonnie felt more comfortable crying.

"I acted stupidly and look what it caused. I did this and for what?" The petite girl sounded frustrated, angry, and disappointed by herself. She swallowed a lump and just became silent.

"Look being loyal is a good thing but some people don't deserve shit. We don't speak ill of the dead but the girl is not dead and there is worse than eternity being young and pretty. You did not attack her and you only did something that she would do without a thought. Damon is literally your default setting and well you did great trying to maintain boundaries but there are things we can't fight." She finished and just hoped her words would hammer reason inside her cousin's mind.

"Bonnie sorry but Damon kind of need you right now" Stefan interrupted the pair and Lucy glared at him. "sorry but it seems trouble does not end today." He just answered the glare apologetically.

Where?" Bonnie asked, she moved from concern and grief to worry.

"Police department." Stefan answered and he was still holding Bonnie's phone.

The Bennett looked at the house. She really focused and it was as if bright lights enlightened her mind. "fuck, better not be it, it can't be it" she quickly snatched her phone from Stefan and picked her shoes back. She was running from her car when she remembered that she teleported there. It was not an option. She came back in the room.

"Luz your car key and please Stefan can you double check the room something is wrong. Luce you need to unveil the room. Undo my spell." She shouted from the door as she left after catching the key Lucy threw at her.

* * *

If there was a thing Damon Salvatore hated, it was to feel stupid. Right now, it was not a feeling but a reality because he acted stupidly. He took a deep breath as he spun around the interrogation. He tried to keep his calm but what the two detectives were telling him made him come to a simple conclusion, he was a freaking amateur compared to whom was after him.

"When asked she told us that she need protection from you Mister Salvatore, you have been violent and volatile through your entire relationship." The detective called Eric mumbled out whilst the words carefully took their meaning.

He looked around trying to keep his anger at bay, compelling those cops was impulsive but when they brought him in for interrogation after charging him for murder, he had no choice. You heard it right murder. He did not hear it right, he thought it was a joke but seemingly, Elena was not the woman to take betrayal kindly. In her statement made before her human death, she reported him as the aggressor and vividly described everything.

He took the carnet of notes where they recorded her testimony. If he refused to believe it first, he had no choice. He waited patiently for Bonnie. He could get out on his own but compelling an entire station to forget about any vampirism-linked things that he might do or had done was not an option, also this endangered his seat in his law firm. He needed to review many of his theories.

He read the paper carefully one more time and the detectives were silent and immobile. Damon looked up and his eyes locked with the cameras. They were the reason he had followed them in the station, them and curiosity. He wanted to know the next move made by that sociopath.

Click of heels drew his attention and he raised his head to stare at a worried Bonnie. He had his very proud bad boy smirk because despite the situation he appreciated that his situation concerned her enough to have stress dampened her beauty. He was a vampire surrounded by police officers that he could compel, he was the dangerous one, and still she worried deeply for him.

"That is cute." He said in very relaxed tone. She looked at him a bit upset but she replied nothing and took the seat of the lawyer by his side. She was about to speak when Damon raised a finger to stop her.

"Compelled, I did not call so you could play lawyer but now it is very tempting." He wiggled his eyebrow and she only rolled her eyes. Were they having the same messy day because he was too relaxed for her taste?

"Damon can we not, just not today." She sounded exhausted, everything was awful, and on top of everything, she was worried for him. She chastised herself. How she felt about him was the reason that led them to the initial mess. When the vision said she needed to protect him, she surely did not envision a complicated web that was constructing itself around them.

"Bennett just think about the fantasy you had of me." Bonnie arc an eyebrow. He was being serious or she was in some sort of twilight. Did all of this unfazed him? "Okay all the fantasy I had. Like you can be the cop harassing me or..." She cut him with her anger. It was not funny to her.

* * *

"You're the shittiest soulmate someone could expect. Why me? What have I ever done wrong to be stuck with you as a soulmate? The freaking spirits could tell me about your blue eyes but forget to tell me about the personality attached to your gorgeous self." She almost growled her words.

She was forgetting herself, the day had just been stressful for her, and now she forgot that she kept most of it a secret. She looked at him furious that she was worrying about him, furious that the danger he was in unfazed him. She was furious that her friend died knowing that she was to blame and all of this was not enough to stress him. What would she do if he died? She wanted to slap him.

"You're infuriating and I am stuck with you for an eternity because you have to be a vampire. As if it is not enough, you come with a girlfriend and your personal serial killer. Therefore, I am asking you, where did I go wrong? You think telling me that a police station is adequate place for whatever your twisted mind come up with will make things better. Do you just know how worried I have been and you take this as if it is a freaking joke? I have been worried about you since the day I discovered your existence and you still don't give a fuck about you own safety. I might just kill you myself that should be a right as a soulmate..." He cut her off before she could blurt more thing out.

"I have been accused of murder, just asked them." He pointed at both detective still compelled and they both nodded.

Noticing their presence just made her angrier. That was what he always did, she forgot that other people existed when she was around him, she forgot her friend just because it was his super power on her. He could erase the entire world of her mind. She was so angry that her eyes burned and some tears escaped.

"Right now I kind of hate you and won't mind if they lock you up." She did not mean it and he was sure of it. He was silent because he was swallowing the pills and the news she dropped.

"Give me some time with my furious soulmate and if you hear scream, I will be dead buddy." The compelled police officers left and he refocused his attention on Bonnie.

"Bennett I should be the one crying, I just learned that my soul mate is a sanctimonious, judgy witch. So hey look at me, I am sorry," he said as he stood in front of her and he cleaned away the tears of anger that were falling uncontrollably.

" You did nothing wrong I am not that bad, for sure an eternity is a long time to annoy you and I will do it a lot because I am pissed at you because you didn't tell me about this as soon as we met..." She cut him to defend herself.

" When was I supposed to tell you while grinding on your crotch , between the different sex or when you tried to feed on me or worse when you told me you had a girlfriend? " she hissed at him and she had stopped crying but the underlying anger was there.

"First of all do add awesome, orgasmic or mind breaking when you refer to sex between us. You know those soulmate type of things and second we already established that I was an asshole but you had plenty other days to tell me. I felt stupid feeling the way I did for you when just weeks before I was all about Elena." He countered looking into her eyes.

* * *

Damon was a bit angry, at that instant it only made sense for him to be informed about his situation with Bonnie. He had felt like a mad man because he loved her more than he thought possible. The few second when he assumed that Bonnie was who the person after him tortured, he flirted with madness and extreme pain. He understood literally that he could not lose her and he was so relieve when he discovered that it was Elena. He felt bad for the way he thought because he cared about Elena but clearly, the annoying tiny witch was his soulmate.

"We are in a police station because you are accused of murder. Your girlfriend is transitioning into a vampire and we were trying to solve a multiple homicide case. Our life does not allow me to blurt such news." She was defensive and in her voice he picked up hidden thing, there were more to the story. He knew quite well her tic and now he felt contempt to blame all of it in the fact that she was his soulmate.

"Yet you just did it, so tell me why you kept it for so long." His voice was soft and luring her into a sort of comfort.

"I was afraid that you would reject me and just also chose Elena over me because really I used to choose her over myself too. However I also felt guilty because I did not want to be stealing her happiness and today just confirmed that I did just that." The words carried some shame and she was in pain.

For Damon he was disheartening. He lifted her face and he kissed her with all the passion he could mustered. It was overwhelming for Bonnie and it was a strong statement. He left her speechless.

"I did love Elena and screw people over that love even myself at some point but she was more a trophy, a proof that I could win against Stefan. We were bad together. When it comes to choosing, I think it is pretty clear after today." He said and she rushed to counter him.

"We're pretty bad too." She answered and he looked at her so kindly and as if he was about to school her.

"We argue like old married couple for sure, we can't keep our hand to ourselves. You judge me for everything and anything but weirdly you never push for any sort of behavioral change. You love the hell out of me and before you deny it. Miss goody two shoes almost had sex on her office desk and you were on tears because you worry about me. We have the kind of bad relationship everyone wishes for. "He smirked when her features softened and he knew that he had her at that instant.

She wanted to argue but he put a finger in front of her mouth and continued. "You can't steal something that disappeared long ago; I could not make her happy because fate cursed me with a soulmate. To answer your question, it is not why you but you are stuck with me because I have been a good vampire and you are my reward. I will drive you crazy for an eternity and no one is killing me." He kissed her forehead and for the first time in this messy and awful day, she knew it would be all sort of okay in time.

"Well I might go in jail for murder." He added as a joke but until he fixed something, it was the truth.

"That was not a joke? And whose murder?" She asked

"Elena. The statement she gave to the police is not in my favor. She blamed me for everything. can you clear the camera around here? "He explained and once she did, he took Elena statement and walk out of the interrogation room. He compelled the detectives to forget everything.

"What do we do now? This is getting out of hand and we have two vampires on the loose." Bonnie inquired, the guilt toward Elena dissipated. Deep down she had the dreadful feeling that the Gilbert girl was a complicit to whoever was after Damon. Everything inside the apartment felt odd.

"We go to dinner and have sex. You know thing soulmate do to occupy time." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. Definitely, she would kill him first. He nudged her; he could never resist the temptation to ruffle her feathers. However, he understood where her thoughts were going.

"We need to catch a baby vampire. Fun first date activity dear soul mate." He smirked and she snorted. He was annoying but definitely her annoying soul mate.


	10. Hello, this is a takeover

_**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following, and adding to your fav. Here is another chapter**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

* * *

 _ **Hello, this is a takeover**_

* * *

"Three, two, one." He counted until she made a brusque entry in his office, he kept his eyes locked on the clock, and it was quite early but he expected her.

She threw the newspaper on his desk and Damon did not even take any time to read it for a second time. He stood from his desk and he fixed his tie whilst he walked toward her. He knew that she would react this way; she would panic once she read what was on the paper, and she would come to blame him for every flaws in the world. His soulmate chose to react at everything with this same idea that it must have something to do with him. It was quite endearing that she thought the world revolved around him. After all, he thought the same when he came to her.

 _Soulmate, stuck with Bonnie Bennett for the eternity. Just if I manage to survive and keep her safe._ He did like thinking about the petite woman frowning as his soulmate, it was very comforting to find someone whom literally was made to belong to him, and it was a bonus that she was amazingly beautiful. _Definitely, karma chose to ignore me. Done a lot of crap and found myself linked with the saint of all morals and she looks like an angel._ He thought but it barely lasted a second until she reminded him that she always seemed to be eager to punish him.

"Say something" Bonnie said when she noticed that he was silent. She looked at him; he was nonchalant as if he had no care in the world. In a very Damon's fashion, he was pouring himself a glass of bourbon and worse of it all he was smirking. "Is it supposed to be a very unfunny joke or I just don't get it? I thought you fix it by compelling this police officer but here I am accused of being the reason why you killed Elena." She said exhausted and she went to sit on his desk.

"You must admit the pic they choose of us is flattering. It must be that soulmate chemistry look how good we look in that park" he taunted her and he could see her anger rose until she hit him with an aneurysm that lasted a good minute. He redressed himself and speed by her side.

He was already sitting next her on that desk. He made her face him so she could easily see his concern on the situation "You barely took the threat on yourself seriously; you still don't believe Elena can come after you." He scolded her for the hypocrisy she showed. If he was not taking the situation seriously, she did the same too. Bonnie only stared at him from a second until he saw that little anger appear again.

"Well if she did not want to kill me before now she has a reason." She said even more annoyed. She pushed away from him and almost burned that editorial. He looked at having the machinery of his head rolling and plotting. It was not exactly a bad thing if it could draw Elena out of her hiding.

* * *

"You need to calm down, one or two bad press won't kill anyone also it took me a long time to get this interior you can't just set fire in this room." he tried to reassure her and he took the new outlets out of her hand and recklessly threw it before she burned after staring so long.

She put her finger against her temple and started massaging it, he was giving her another headache, and it was only 9 a.m. She did her best not to throw the ball with him but it was hard to deal with Damon nonchalance. How was she supposed to help someone who had no care for his own fate? She could easily manage a baby vampire but whoever was after Damon was going a step further. He was getting more aggressive and he was targeting more than Damon's life.

 _The idiot think Elena should be someone that I should spare some thoughts for, a baby vampire._ It could seem like an arrogant way of thinking but she would chose to deal with Elena only if she represented imminent treat. It was still her friend and she was not willing to go in witch-hunt.

"How do you want me to calm down when this might be a way to take away your company? Am I the only one caring about what that psycho is planning? I already told you about Fran's premonition and you seemed not to care about any of this. Do I have to remind you what happened to Elena? Now this." She spat her words even more exhausted by the thought of her friend who was still MIA. It seemed the list of her worries never shortened but only grew longer.

"For once I am actually relax because I finally understood the reason why that creature is after me." He said softly and he was trying to calm her. He understood her worries but he had different set of priority and he worried for her. He was sure that he would never be the victim of Elena wrath, Bonnie would be, and he was not sure she would be able to do everything to save herself. She stopped frowning and she turned to face him with the most interested expression.

"Are you going to let me in or I have to beg for it?" She quickly regretted uttering the last words because he had a preying smile. She raised her hand to stop him before he spoke. " I will remind you that it is way too early for any stupid joke or salacious thoughts that crossed your mind, so don't or I am frying your brain or body, I will let you chose."

"Then I will keep my salacious thoughts but also my finding until I judge you deserving to hear it darling." He teased her and he returned to his desk. She needed so much patience when it came to him. Whom did she offend in the universe? She would never stop asking that question, they were so contrary. She looked at him exasperated by his antics.

* * *

He stood again to grab a new tumbler of bourbon. He poured another one for her and handed it. She looked at him as if he has lost his mind before rejecting it. She wanted to know more about what he found; starting drinking at this hour of the day was her last wish.

"I don't drink when I am on the clock." She said even more annoyed because she was waiting for him to bring her in his secret. Why was he sure that he understood the reason he was the focus of a psychotic killer. He chuckled and drained the drink for her. He liked taunting her and he liked having her extremely bothered, right now he was perfectly doing both of those activities. He looked at his own tumbler and he rolled the golden liquid.

"You really don't want to use the benefit of screwing the boss around here; you're too good for this word Bonnie Bennett." He pushed another tumbler filled with bourbon toward her, and she stared at him as if she was planning to hit him with another aneurysm. He could take it all day if he could pock her until she contemplated murder. He grinned and pushed further toward her.

"Actually I am not screwing you. You and this newspaper are full of bullshit, what I am supposed to say to Jeremy. Look I am not the reason behind your sister death. I had sex with her boyfriend but it was accidental. Why am I accessory to murder when you told me you fixed it?" She hissed at him and stood from her spot on his desk. Damon held her hand and carefully yanked her toward him. He lifted her head so she could look straight into his tempting blue irises.

"I promised that it was fixed so I guess it is still fixed. Lil gilbert would get over it. " She could read some truth and confidence in the strong blue of his irises.

He pressed her against him and made sure that she stood between his legs. He placed his hand in her straight mahogany hair and looked as the tress slipped from his finger. "Now we know it is only matter of time before I bend you in different position on top of this desk, so I can be that much full of bullshit." he kissed her taking advantage of her shock. He was already sneaking his tongue and he kissed her just to make a point then he released her.

"Also I told you that I fixed it because I did. There are no cops looking for me or you but this only a gossip paper. Now I would tell you about my little investigation if you accept a dinner with me tonight." He said to a speechless Bonnie.

She stepped away from him, she needed to breath and refrained for hast decision. He might not notice it but someone needed to use his or her brain in this situation. Since he wanted to rely on his hormones, she would be reason for everyone sake. The proximity, the bedroom eyes Damon was using on her, certainly, he had decided what took priority. She straightened her pencil skirt and she put the most charming smile on her face. This would be a long and hard day. _Hard was maybe not the right choice of word, even long. Too much wrong thoughts._ She stood there stupidly debating with her building lust and her unfocused thought.

* * *

"No, sorry I can't have dinner with you tonight." She saw his confidence crumble right before her eyes as he registered each of her world.

That was some early morning satisfaction. He stood there dumbfounded, he tried to enclose her in some spell of charm, and he brought her extremely close to him. He took his time to caress her cheek with his thumb and dived in for a very passionate kiss. It was slow, sensual, and demanding. She had her lungs burning once he was down and maybe her tongue was a bit painful from the passionate tango that it had participated in. " now it is still a no Salvatore." She said confidently and with the confidence came a beautiful smile.

"So this soulmate thing is actually not some sort of Jedi power. I don't get you to do anything I want." He said with a sense of disappointment and Bonnie could not hold her laugh in. he rolled his eyes at her and she calmly tapped on his cheek, as she would do with a pouting child.

"Now don't you think I would have use it? The only advantage is to know who you are going to live your entire life with and considering the hatred my ancestor have for me, I had to no earlier than needed. There is no other reason why I get to suffer eternity with you and no it before end." She continued making fun of him but he just tightened his grip on her waist.

"Knowing that I would be able to drive you mad an entire forever is heartwarming. Now who is the one to have the last fun?" he countered and it was enough to stop her mocking laugh. He smirked, he finally released her, and he passed the bourbon glass to her. "Now you might need it, my soulmate." She frowned and she took a big gulp after she snatched it from his fingers. He could no longer hold his own laugh.

"I should have let that psycho kill your ass." She bit bike but he looked at her with a tender smile. He liked when she could not clap back, and he already knew that she was just exhausted. It would be an extremely fun eternity.

"You will actually cry like a child if that happen, I still have a vivid image of you bursting in my apartment. Now you can try hard but you Bonnie Bennett would do anything to make me happy and I will do the same to keep you happy. That is actually that soulmate trick. So this dinner." He redirected the conversation right where he wanted it to be.

"I actually can't, I am doing my best to keep you happy by going to another dinner with Kol Mikealson. I might need to go to more after the meeting he asked for this morning." She said as she quickly attempted to leave his office before he could make a scene. However, she was not fast enough, Damon was already locking the door, and he was walking her back to the room.

* * *

He looked at her and she shook her head. She was not ready for anything remotely close to jealousy but he locked the door, she could not escape it. She drew a deep breath and she rolled her eyes whilst he was pacing in his office. She looked at him and she barely cared that much, vampires and their excessive jealousy weren't her cup of tea. She poured a glass of bourbon and raised her hand so he could grab it from her hand.

"Now can I go? We're done with you processing the information. The bourbon bottle is half-empty so please make sure that this is your last drink. You have a meeting with Kol later on." She said with the most professionalism after all she was still his assistant and he paid her greatly for that job. She stood to walk away, still he stopped her, and he made sure that the door was locked. "You have that meeting in ten minutes, so don't even think about it?" Her tone was stern and no one would catch her again going at it in this building. Stefan was certainly enough for a lifetime.

"Oh I was only planning to mark you, what did you thought I wanted?" he said with a sleek smile and pushed her deeper on his office couch "but you clearly have a better idea." He continued and he started kissing her neck. She pressed her hands again his chest and successfully moved out of his arms.

"Now marking me? What part in I'm not interested in being with you right now. Next I know you will be dead or losing your company from the way you're behaving so recklessly." She said and he looked at her walking away. He could tell her all the progress he made but what if it endangered her. If he was right then she might just walk right in a trap.

"Okay what if I bring you in. you promise to follow my lead on everything." His words were enough to stop her. She tilted her head to indicate that he needed to continue. "Not here, too much preying ears."

"Damon…" she insisted but now he was the one pushing her out of the room. He grabbed his suit jacket and closed the door. She looked at him exhausted by his antics. Now that she wanted to give him time to explain himself, he was trying to escape the conversation.

"Ten minutes are up and if you are really going on a date with Kol. I need to do my best to conserve this law firm." He said in a very patronizing manner and he slightly pushed her forward. She tried to stop the push but it was a losing battle and she did not want to give more incentive to the rumor spread in those gossip pages.

* * *

In the entirety of the room, the only one who did not seem surprise was Damon. He looked at a shocked Bonnie whilst Stefan and Enzo were frowning. What did they all believe? There was a reason all the bad press came at once, Kol wanted to attempt a hostile takeover and Damon gave him a chance to flop. However, Damon's smile never faltered, he had an entire counter plan, and he made sure to secure the stockholders to his side.

A senior partner accused of a crime of passion meant stocks falling and they were starting to cost less that bread crumbs. Vultures prying left and right. He looked at Kol barely interested by what the Mikealson was spurting. _Surely long lines on something that meant shit._ He thought and redirected his attention onto Bonnie. He had no reason to doubt her loyalty and after Stefan, she was surely the most loyal person to him. He would not tell her but since she came clean about that soulmate thing, he did some digging of his own. If she found out he would be dead or she would congratulated him for thinking maturely.

From all he knew, she used to be Kol fiancé, and she was or appropriately used to be Elena's best friend. He did found Fran the witch whom had a vision and just to say in the situation in which he placed her she could hardly lie. He needed truly to have faith in Bonnie if he was going to do what he had planned. He bent and whispered something to her. She had to hold her falling jaws; he smirked, and finally winked at her.

"Now that most of those shares are low and you can hardly maintain yourself in the CEO chair maybe we can redefine who need to manage the firm." Kol directly spoke to Damon who for almost half an hour had been busy binding his time.

"Gladly but just you know. You have little chance to win that one." Damon said cockily and he looked at Bonnie expectantly. If it was a time, he prayed that his cockiness got him on the right spot; it was right now and right here. She could back him up or just see him fall.

"So for a hostile takeover you will need more than fifty one percent of shares. However there is a tricky clause, a known shareholder whom is part of the early company holders can only sell their stocks." She grabbed a pile of files and pushed it toward everyone. She was glad that she read some of this before she walked in this conference room. She looked at Damon hoping that the next time he did something unpredictable, he would inform her hours before the meeting. She could barely remember most of the information he threw at her during an elevator ride. "It is stated that actual share can't be diluted, so only new share can be bought. You Kol would not be able to buy share." She finished and looked at him as he was reading the files.

She hoped to see some sort of expression on Kol's face but he was the picture of uttermost calm. He quickly read the lines and dropped it back on the table. He smirked and Bonnie's heart did stop from fear that he might have planned that point.

"Then if some of the new shareholders sign with me, it would guaranty me the majority." He grinned, thinking about the plan that had taken years for fruition. He had received a tip and right now, all the efforts that he made toward this victory were paying off. He looked at Bonnie then his eyes settled on Damon whom was still extremely calm.

"Well you should asked Bennett, She is the one who made the biggest move yesterday meanwhile all the stocks were falling." He smirked living the entire room astound. He could think three or two steps ahead when he came to his business. The move was risky but he had blind faith on Bonnie. She would not stab him in the back. The brunette turned to face him and she could not start to understand what was happening. He winked at her and smirked at the entire room.

"Then it is settle that Damon still has the majority." She quickly said and she stood briefly trying to understand how she found herself at the head of almost twenty percent of stock in Salvatore and Salvatore. That fool had just made her the third shareholder of the firm.

"I believe we are done here. Good luck trying again Mikealson." Damon stood and he placed his hand in Bonnie's back to help lead her out of the room. He made sure to slide it lower when he passed in front of a pissed Kol. Stefan quickly followed the pair and so did Enzo, they all left an angry Kol. He needed heavier weaponry and he needed to be more harmful in his attempt. He could also attempted to sway Bonnie on his side, now that she had a hold on Damon's firm; she even became a sweeter conquest. He drew a deep breath and knew he could get some of this mess fixed.

"Where did you had the crazy idea of making me a shareholder?" Bonnie asked once they were far enough from everyone and Damon only smiled as if he knew much more that she could fathom. That always annoyed her; she massaged her head just to remove some of the building stress. "What if I had sided with Kol" she inquired and he answered with a bright laugh.

"You wouldn't because right now I can actually place you in the category of the person I could trust with my life. I can't say it about everyone and I needed some proof to confirm a hypothesis." He said keeping that unbearable smirk that she wished to kiss away.

 _He gets ten times hotter when he shows sign of intelligence and agency, refocus Bonnie._ She chastised herself for her own thoughts. She needed to be angry because he did not bring her in.

"Oh this cute, you want to kiss me right now. I love this soulmate thing also like I said I am fixing it." He said unexpectedly after following the course of her thoughts. It was so easy to read her, he barely had to try, and he could understand what her look meant. He just needed to observe her expression and he was in her head. He languished for such emotional connection and suddenly it was easily given to him.

"You asshole, you leaked that picture in the news." She said having a revelation at that right instant. He was so calm during the entirety of the situation. The picture was the exact one that psychopath after him had sent to Damon. She could have taken notice before this moment but she often stressed so much for him. "You could have told me or at least gave me a head up, so I wouldn't have to explain to one of my ex why I was mentioned in a headline as a reason his sister was dead." She said profoundly annoyed.

"Something was definitely off in your taste in men before you met me." He said arrogantly and he tried to move away from their actual conversation. He also leaked that picture because he wanted to draw Elena out. She rolled her eyes and he knew that it would not be so easy. "So I should start talking right?" she simply nodded as an answer.

"It is quite clear that this entire affair is linked to this law firm. If you want more detail, you know what to do." He winked at her and sped away before she could stop him. He really wanted to have that dinner


	11. hello Elena Gilbert

**_Thank for all your review and the last one which actually reminded me that I had not finished this fic yet. Sorry it took so much time but I had truly forgotten about it, but I promised to try and finish the three chapter left after this one. Thank for the reviews , follows and favorites._**

 ** _I don't own the vampire diaries._**

* * *

 ** _Hello. Elena_** ** _Gilbert_**

* * *

"You should read this." He carefully placed the newspaper in front of her. The headline should be enough to get a rise of her, and it did when after reading the first line of the article she broke the table with a punch. He looked at her with happiness in the corner of his eyes, and a lot of dark thought in his mind.

He had so many hope for his baby vampire. He picked the paper from the floor and he started reading aloud the article. " ridiculous conspiracy theory, just yesterday in this same paper we posted a defaming article on Damon Salvatore and his now junior partner Bonnie Bennett, the pair was accused to have complotted the murder of Elena Gilbert. Recently the police has released a statement clearing the pair both from the woman murder, has the relationship between Salvatore and Gilbert ended prior to the tragic event. The high profile couple was known for on and off relationship, and sources reveal that during said off period Salvatore met Bennett, and never stray back to..." she grabbed the today paper from him and she tore it.

Elena Gilbert started pacing the room whilst she faced her coconspirator with anger. The plan was not going as they wished her fake murder but really, her death was not having the impact they wanted. She could not believe what was going on, Damon Salvatore should be rotting in jail not receiving public apologies.

"You need to calm down my dove." he placated a kiss on top of her lips and smoothed the ugly wrinkle tarnishing the face of his companion. As much as her, he was not happy with the situation. He had come so close to the goal yesterday but that Salvatore bastard and his bitch, calling Bonnie a bitch tasted bad on his tongue, so he amended before continuing his internal rant. Bonnie how could he side with Damon, he really had wasted his time.

All his plans had failed, the murders to get him untangle in a gigantic maze of horror, and Damon had not taken the bite. He had not try to solve the case alone to have the glory, no; he had done something unexpected he had involved the police. The thought alone made the vampire angry, day of meticulous planning. Innocent victims that would end up eventually tied to him, it was still possible. Every time he killed someone Damon was present, except once and it was the night the Salvatore vampire met his witch, Bonnie and now it was enough of an alibi.

Elena's trap had failed permanently, the stunt they pulled about her death was pointless, and eventually it just served the forwarding of Damon complete takeover of the company. He needed to change the situation, and his newborn could help with that. He would miss his Bonnie, but she was tampering the work of many years, and she was no longer a loss he would feel, as she must have been leaving a lavish lifestyle between the bed sheets of Damon Salvatore, he could never have her.

"Wasn't she your best friend? I understand you did the same to her, but she replaced you completely in his life before they could bury your cold body. Moreover, Him, I thought he could never forget you. I guess witches are really drug for vampires. Pity." He looked at the newborn vampire with a satisfied smirk, the intensified emotion we're already walking their magic. He left the room to let her marinate in all her worse thought and jealous sentiment. His problem would be dealt with a way or another. He did not need even to sully his hands, docile Elena Gilbert would do it.

* * *

She had twisted the problem in every directions and perspectives, and eventually she had come up with a sort of incomplete solution. Bonnie looked at the dozen of file on her living room table, she felt like vomiting after looking at those murder scene so much, but something just did not sit right with her. At first, they had assumed that it was a psychopath trying to get Damon's attention, but after Elena's murder and the failed attempt to accomplish a hostile takeover, she knew it was more.

 _I was right to tell him to stay away from this mess_.

She looked at the murder, she must admit the man behind them was brilliant, at first the pattern of the murder seemed to be that Damon always was in the venue when they happened, but they we're more. Bonnie needed to sleep, her mind was fuzzy, but she needed to reach the bottom of this mystery. _Female, all the victims were woman_. However, that was still a random detail. She needed external eyes. She needed to have fresh eyes looking at them. She left the table and rushed upstairs, she was ready to bust into her cousin room, but she remembered that Lucy and Stefan were rabbit.

"Clothes on please." she shouted from outside the door and decided to wait a minute, but the door abruptly open to reveal two fully clothed adults.

"Dumbass." Lucy said as a greeting with a wide smirk, and Bonnie was relieved to know that she had interrupted nothing. Her cousin was in a right mood

"Vampire groupie." She greeted back and she leaned on the side on the wall to explain why she came to fetch the couple.

"Your greetings unsettled me every time ladies, every time. Hello is never enough with you two." Stefan said just to add something of no value to the conversation; both Bennett rolled their eyes at him.

"He is hungry, he worked a sweat, and now he thinks that he makes sense. Ignore him." Lucy offered apologetically to her cousin as she also ruffled her boyfriend feather, but it was without malice. She was generally sassy and he loved her for that.

"Your blood is on the left side, and please don't touch Damon's O negative, he counts them. I won't stand for another lecture about how as a soulmate I should make sure to protect his propriety from office vultures." She said exasperated that Damon had practically turned her fridge into a blood bank.

Someone at the office drank his o negative once, now he made her safe keeper of his precious nectar, and he forced her to carry two bags to the office every day for his break under the threat of having her salary withheld. She really would one day murder her soul mate at this point she was about to offer him her own vain just not to transport the blood, but if he came to the knowledge that she was o negative, that was another speech about why they should date and the soul mate thing.

"I was wondering where he was now hiding his blood. I can't even tap on his stock when mine is done. That protection Ward around his fridge how much he paid you to do it." Eventually the blood conversation distracted Bonnie from her original goal.

"It was not me who did it, he paid your girlfriend. I can't stand his war against blood thief." Bonnie answered and Lucy glared at Bonnie for accidentally outing her.

"Traitor." He turned to throw casually at Lucy who was unbothered by the statement, and she casually looked at the purple nail Polish fading from her forefinger.

"That was your ex-girlfriend, a grown vampire like you shouldn't just go around and consumed random blood belonging to other vampires, and you don't even tolerate O negative because it makes you thirsty and horny, not that I mind the last one." She bent and kissed him.

"You're cute and disgusting in the same time." Bonnie sighed but she finally remembered why she was standing in front of the pair.

"She is just bitter because her vampire can't satisfy her, so now she hates PDA." Lucy told Stefan as if Bonnie was not just standing in front of her, and then she put a supportive end on her cousin's shoulder.

" I am just going to ignore that because I actually need your help and I know for sure that if you ever had sex with Damon you will ascend into higher heaven, but not the point. " she could not let that little jab slide. Stefan just closed his eyes due to his growing discomfort, and that was the last thing he wanted to hear concerning his brother.

"Good come back." Lucy raised her hand and Bonnie high fived it, even years after becoming extremely close they we're still goof ball.

"So what did you needed our help with." Stefan brought back some seriousness to the situation.

"Downstairs, I need fresh eyes on those cases. I have twisted them in every direction, and I am stuck with a feeling there is more." she explained as she started to make her way down stair. The couple followed and they all install themselves in front of the files. Stefan took the police report and Lucy took the pictures of the victims before and after the murder whilst Bonnie read Damon's notes.

* * *

"Hmmm, this is kind of sick." Lucy said with a certain amount of disgust as she took in the fifth picture.

"I know they are pretty graphic." Bonnie agreed but her cousin lifted a hand to tell her that was not what she meant.

"Babe can you read aloud the victim physical description on the police report please." She asked because she needed to confirm her theory, and she might have just seen something where there was nothing.

"Yeah. Female, late twenties, Caucasian, long brown hair, doe eyes, 5ft 7." He read more cases and the details were the same at the exception of the eye's color.

"I don't want to be the one bringing the bad news but that fit a person with all knew. Like look at this pictures omitting special details. The girls all looked like Elena Gilbert. If that is not creepy." Lucy placed five pictures of the dead girls before their murder, and it was not obvious when one was accustomed to the brunette vampire, but to someone who saw her once or twice, definitely the similarities between her and those girls were big evidence.

"This is bad. I knew it and I told him to talk to the police." Bonnie already felt the stress building up.

"Wait? Wait you must be kidding me." Now it was Stefan turn to recheck what he was reading. He looked at the paper and his mind lit up with recognition. "Fuck, that bastard is clever. The night Elena died they had a fight. Oh, fuck how long he kept an eye on Damon?" He could not believe it.

"What do you mean; the first murder was two years ago." Bonnie answered as she tried to follow Stefan pattern of thoughts.

" three of this murder happened when me and Damon we're hanging at those exact same locations, and my vampire memory that can't be tampered tell me that each of those night he was drinking his sorrow away after another break up with Elena. That lunatic is brilliant." He was disgustingly impressed by the culprit work

"Framing, he has been planning to frame him for twelve murders and the reason would be projected anger. I will have bought it if I was not sure that one of those nights Damon was not in the location during the murder. We need to take it to the police in this case. I know Elena was finally the last girl he planned to kill." Bonnie said completely awed by what they found out.

"Elena is complicit, dear soul mate. He did not kill her, he made her a vampire, and they probably planned everything from the get to go that was how he picked the night to kill, we had an argumenta and she would tell him." Damon appeared in the room, and he looked at the trio working on the case. If the matter were not serious, he would have made a joke about how soul mate mind work I synchronization just to irritate her. surprisingly he found himself looking at those files with a new perspective tonight, all the murder happen a night when he and Elena fought, and that made him suspicious enough to dig around, but self-preservation made him work faster.

"She would not do it. Not Elena she would not have girl killed." Bonnie tried to explain, Stefan agreed with reservation, whilst Lucy and Damon looked at the pair of naive individual in front of them.

Damon just smiled but I did not reach his eyes, he went to seat behind Bonnie, he felt as if he needed her warmth.

"Can you guys give us a moment?" He whispered out of exhaustion because he had a long night and he could see that she was exhausted.

"Yeah, obviously. You will just tell us everything." Stefan said as he stood to leave the couple alone.

However, Lucy was being her usual rude and curious self, but she was also genuinely concerned by the state in which her cousin would be after this conversation. Therefore, she just sat there adamant on not leaving. Stefan just glared at her in a way she knew so much but she was ready to dismiss him and he saw it coming, before she said anything he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, and then he zoomed out the apartment because he knew his stubborn girlfriend.

* * *

"You know she would not have used you like that right." Bonnie said softly, but the only thing Damon did was to take her computer and plug an usb.

She looked at him concerned and feeling the bile burning in her throat, the tension was strong and she remember the night when Fran told her that she would need to protect the man sitting now behind her. She needed to do more than protecting him, and now she needed to make sure that he had the support he needed. That fatidic night, she just had dinner with Elena and she had talked about her man problem, and never would she have thought that it could end up right now in this moment.

"She would not do that, twelve people… twelve people." She insisted to refute any theory that could pin her friend as a culprit, before Elena was turned into a vampire, they were no longer as close as they used to be, but she was not a bad person. She could be misguided but they were twelve innocent people killed.

"Look." Damon ordered a bit frustrated but he had a long day and an even worse night. he had to threaten people, he ended compelling ten police officers just to get this little piece of evidence which was slightly tampered, and that led him back to the hospital.

"That you leaving her room, and later there is her giving a statement to the police officer." The petite woman commented on what she was seeing on the hospital's security video. They already knew that Elena had given a false statement to the police officer, but it was not enough reason to accuse her of the worse. The girl could be vindictive and she surely did it so Damon could pay for instantly thinking about protecting Bonnie rather than her. Bonnie tried to explain it to Damon, but he had time to think and work on his theory.

"I spent an entire afternoon being questioned about a series of murder that tied up with my girlfriend's murder and our frequent break up. They came and pick me up at home and I thought about the mess I could do as a vampire." He started furiously; he wanted her to believe him on what he was implying, and after the long day he had, being reasonable was hard. His soulmate looked at him with concerned but she did not move away she came closer until she could touch him.

"But you did nothing right?" she inquired with a soft tone not to startle him. He looked in her eyes, he was searching for something, and apparently, he found it because he crushed her into a tight hug. She rested his head on the crook of her neck and she ran her finger in his hair, she was trying to help him relax, and she understood the amount of effort it must have taken from him not to rip apart those police officers.

"And ruin this. I can get away with killing three or four officers but compelling an entire department and now apparently it is a federal case too. I can get away with a lot of thing but I doubt you will appreciate to be on the run." He whispered against the skin of her neck and he started to nuzzle against her soft flesh. Her scent was smoothing his bad mood, her blood was so tempting with that strong pulse, and he was so tempted that he licked the path from her clavicle to her nape as he followed the blood flow.

"You're getting distracted." she tried to sound firm but she whimpered when he started dropping open mouth kisses on her pulse point and he made his way from her neck to the décolletage her oversized white dress shirt let see.

* * *

"Rough day, just a minute please." He begged with a very husky voice, which increased in hoarseness as he started to leave mark on her flesh. "I was so scared to do something dumb and never see you again." His fingers faltered as they played with the buttons of her shirt wondering how far she would let him go. She opened the first bottom to show him that she was willing to let him find comfort in her, and mostly confessing his fear to lose her just trigger all the emotions she was bottling up since she confessed to him that she was his soulmate.

"I would have probably help you with the clean-up if you did something stupid as killing an entire police department. Stupid soulmate bond and I freaking don't want to lose you." She lifted his chin and took away the comfort of his mouth against her skin, she let him find first the sincerity and warmth that he always found in her viridian eyes, and then she pressed her soft lips against his with crushing passion.

She had never kissed someone with so many emotions, a tear slid from her closed eyes to his thumb press against her warmth skin. She poured confused mix of anguish and pure unaltered love, the bound that they had sometime doubted the existence glowed and for a second she felt its magic, and she clung on Damon. Their tongues collided in violence and eagerness to express too much and not enough, she kissed him until she reached his soul with a soft touch. He breathed against her lips before he spoke softly the words she wanted to here.

"I will be careful about this; no one is taking me away from you until the no vampire policy is revoked." He attempted to diffuse the tension as he cleaned the tears away from her face.

"It is revoked as long as you behave on the matter." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again but this time it was languorous and slow, just because they needed to retrieve their mind without letting go of each other.

"Let make sure you stay away from trouble." she broke the kiss, she returned her attention on the computer, and finally there was a new video. Kol was leaving Elena's hospital and she understood that the first video was tampered.

* * *

"I need blood; I'm exhausted, unhinged, and horny." He glanced at her and surely, she was looking beautiful with her shirt open, he could see the set of her royal blue lace underwear. Before thinking about it, Bonnie extended her wrist so he could take a bit of her blood, Damon looked at her and he was waiting for the wicked smile, but she simply ignored him as she continued to look at the video where Kol and Elena were talking in friendly manner.

"I will change my mind eventually." She said softly when he still did not take her hand. Her voice brought back Damon, he smirked at her, and he started eyeing her neck.

"Beggars are not choosers." She shut him down before he could formulate the thought fully. He took her hand and placed a kiss against the pulsating skin. She was so soft and her skin so silky that he had a hint of guilt when he pierced it, but her blood was a divine nectar, and he feasted on it.

"O negative, Bennett at this point you can no longer denied the fact that you were just made for me." He joked around as he kissed her wrist and then her palm.

"I don't deny it, I never did." he was about to contradict her with an assortment of fact but she kissed him. "I just don't like the fact that it is true." She finished her statement.

"So if you did nothing how is that you're a free man." She finally asked a question of importance.

"you." he answered simply as he left to go pick a blood bag, he came back with it, and he looked for his starch of alcohol she hid around, he found it under the couch.

"Me?" She asked a bit confused.

"We were fucking when one murder happened, and on top of that I and Stefan did a stupid video during another night when a murder happened. I showed them the video and you should be called soon enough, but I doubt they will need more than the video. I had two strong alibis." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his choice of crude words, but she felt relieved that at least they could focus on stopping Kol and Elena.

"So what are we going to do about them?" She redirected the conversation where she wanted it to go.

"You will be kept safe because I don't want you hurt." He said with conviction and he did not intend to argue on that fact.

However, Bonnie had a mind of her own and she was already thinking about finally agreeing on another dinner with Kol. She did not believe that she was in any sort of danger, but unbeknown to her, Elena gilbert was just leaving her balcony with anger brightening her vampire eyes. She could not kill the witch now because she was not alone, but now she just had more reason to do so.

 ** _Please review and follows_**


	12. hello dear villain

_**Thank you for the reviews and follows, for adding to your favorite. This is the new update and we are close to the end. Just two more chapters.**_

 _ **I don't own the vampire diaries**_

* * *

 _ **Hello dear villain**_

* * *

It was sickening to see the pair interact, Elena drew a deep breath, and her eyes grew red. The newborn vampire eventually averted her eyes, Damon continued kissing a complaining Bonnie in the dark corner of a street, and the brunette vampire felt the boiling rage burn her throat. It was day five of her stalking, to her biggest regrets Bonnie and Damon were glued by the hips, and finding an opportunity to corner the Bennett witch became almost impossible.

Elena had waited the entire night in front of Bonnie building, but it was another fruitless night as the young Bennett woman had taken residence against her will in Damon's new apartment. Another point that infuriated a being as self-centered as Elena, it seemed that everyone had moved on too fast after her death, and she had not left the impact she wanted on their lives. Damon and Bonnie were happily jumping into a relationship, Stefan and the other Bennett witch were happily living a domesticated life, and she was outside trying to find the opportunity to kill a woman who used to be her best friend.

However said friendship had ended in Elena's head for years whilst Bonnie had believed in it longer than necessary, the moment vampire and witchcraft was introduce in their life everything changed. Used to being the center of attention, Elena loathed her nature as a human, why couldn't she be the witch with a long ancestral family and the original vampire boyfriend, she could not be a witch, but she still could have the boyfriend, so she did approached Kol and history happened. However, it did not go the way she had wished, Bonnie eventually with a lot of effort on Elena part caught her cheating boyfriend and so called best friend, but the break up between Bonnie and Kol had not been enough to assure her success.

The original vampire had proceeded to start pinning on the witch; Elena discovered promptly the truth about her place in Kol's heart, but rather than letting go of the original vampire, she had held on tighter, and she had become obsess on the idea of giving him something he wanted obsessively. Out of Bonnie, the only other thing Kol obsessed over was the Salvatore law firm, and Elena was and had been ready to do anything to have Kol win it back. Therefore, she had jumped on the scheme, at first it was purely spying and relaying information, so she started dated Stefan.

However, Stefan Salvatore was tight lips and he hardly had power around, so she refocused her attention on the elder Salvatore, where she had at least love Stefan and she could control him, Damon it was a completely different story. Damon was dominant, he was impulsive, and she found herself lost into the farce. Spying was no longer possible, the blue eyed vampire was not one for conversation, they relationship was merely sexual and fighting. She had learned nothing in the three years she wasted with Damon and because of it; the entire plan needed correction until she received an offer.

When the first murder happened she was unaware, but it was too late when she discovered what was going on the fifth murder, and once involved what was the point of stopping. She had her goals so she went along with the madness, but it was now another dead end, and she had worked too hard to let Bonnie Bennett be an obstacle.

Bonnie Bennett was an obstacle that she could easily remove now, with her vampire strength, she had nothing to fear from the witch, she would be so happy to end the Bennett bitch life, and after all, it would resolve all of her worries. Therefore, she stood there, she looked at the sickly happy couple kissing, and bantering, and she was hopeful soon enough Damon would leave the witch out of his side, but she never expected it to be so early.

* * *

"Damon you will leave your scent all over me." Bonnie calmly tried to pry her neck away from Damon, but she was failing as he had her completely corner against a wall. She moved her neck once again as his fang graze against her skin, and she sighed regretfully. Why did she let him find her blood type, since he tasted her blood, she hadn't known a second of peace.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Bonbon, but it is the point of all of this. Leaving my scent on you." He said confidently before silencing her complaint with a bruising kiss, he continued to keep her placated against that wall whilst he explored the cavity of her mouth.

"I am to assume that you know right?" she sighed against his lips and she finally used her magic to shove him away, she kept him placated against the wall where he had her pinned before, and she finally stepped out of that alley.

Bonnie looked at herself, she looked as if she just had sex in a that alley, the assumption was close to the truth, so she quickly buttoned her suit jacket and straightened her skirt. She walked until the entrance of her apartment and finally she released Damon. She drew a deep breath, she closed her eyes and she counted until three, and when she said the last number, she heard a distinctive _whoosh_. Damon was by her side and she braced herself for an argument.

"You're so stubborn, you can't just stay put." He groaned as he pushed the door of her apartment, as she saw him walked inside, she regretted giving him entrance to her home, and she just decided to ignore him.

"Lucy?" she called for her cousin and the tall brunette woman was already walking in the room. Both Bennett witches had a silent conversation, Lucy raised an eyebrow to question Damon's presence in the living room, and Bonnie simply sighed.

"Is it ready or do you need my help to finish." She voluntary continued to ignore Damon who was still going on about her stubbornness, and she walked out of the living room when Lucy agreed to the help that she was offering.

"You know that he is right on some point?" Lucy said as she pulled a gigantic metal ball and she poured water in it.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes as she picked her grimoire, and she lit a small fire. The Bennett woman did not understand everyone worries concerning her case, and if she could find answer by doing something reckless then she would be doing just that. She poured herbs inside the ball and she started steering the concoction that they were making, she read some line on her grimoire to be sure on what herbs to add.

"He is being an ass about it, I haven't needed protection in years, and even less needs it when it comes to a baby vampire." Bonnie groaned as she cut her hand to draw blood and she poured the precious crimson liquid in the mix.

"Yes but tonight you are not going in a date with a baby vampire but an original one; oh that is why Damon is brooding in my living room." Lucy said matter of factly and she raised her hand so Bonnie could put a pendant in it, and Lucy threw the pendant in the mix. She started whispering spell and Bonnie joined them until the entire brewage went in flame, simply leaving behind smoke and the hot pendant.

"He is here because he thinks that he can stop me, I don't want to disappoint him, but Damon is hardly the boss of me." Bonnie said as she took the burning pendant carefully and she whispered a spell to cool it down, and then she placed it around her neck.

Satisfied by her handy work, the youngest Bennett witch left the kitchen and she returned into the kitchen to find an angry Damon.

* * *

Bonnie returned in the living room, she deeply hoped that Damon left because the last thing she wanted was an argument, but she did not have such luck. The blue eye vampire was sitting on the couch with an eternal brood that could rival Stefan's one, at the twitch of his finger, Bonnie could only assume that he was eager to argue, and she sighed loudly. The sigh was enough to lead to an inflammatory comment from Damon, and in matter of second, the couple's voice rose to the level of shouts.

"I don't have to ask you a permission about what to do." Bonnie shouted after a comment from Damon that did not sit well with her.

She pushed her hair back in frustration, she tried to resonate with herself, and she mentioned the virtue of patience. However, every word leaving her soulmate's mouth made her short tempered.

"You could at least share with the rest of us what you're doing, so you were planning to go on a date with a psychopath vampire, and then what." Damon countered with a growl and he stood from the couch.

The vampire was now into the witch personal space, she could see that he was frustrated and enraged; his blue eyes had morphed into pitch black. It would have been the perfect time to back away but she was never a coward, she stepped on his level, and she continued to incite his anger with her own harsh words.

"I'm going on a date with Kol and I will ask him the question I want to ask." She answered calmly and she moved away from Damon, but the young man

"And good old Kol will just tell you what you want to hear because." He snarled and he smirked in derision at her naivety.

"Well I have ways to persuade him." She said confidently, but her confidence unsettled Damon and ignited a feeling kin to jealousy in him. The Salvatore vampire eyed her carefully, he felt suspicious of her intention, and he pressed the issue.

"Was it why you kept me in the dark, so you could do what?" He groaned and once again, he was in her personal space a towering over her threateningly.

"Watch it Damon." She pushed away once again out of sheer frustration, but it only served to enrage him more.

"Watch what, I am wrong to assume that your persuasion method include a goodnight of fucking." He said with a calm that cooled the blood in her vein.

"So that is how you want this to go, petty jealousy is your answer to everything. I won't deal with your mess tonight because guess what I have a date in less than two hours." She shouted furiously at him and she shoved him hard out her way as she tried to climb the stairs that led to her room. However, Damon was faster than she was, he had her pinned against a wall with his forearm on her throat before she made it on top of the stairs, and Bonnie winced at the pain of having her back hitting the bone.

"Fuck you Bonnie. You aren't going anywhere." He growled against her neck as he drew his fang in attempt to mark her. Bonnie rolled her eyes and she hit him with an aneurysm for good measure, she used her magic to reverse their position, and she was back in control of the situation but she was also extremely furious.

"Stay away from me or I swear you will be regretting it." She threw him out of her apartment with a wave of her hand, and she climbed the stairs to her room furiously.

* * *

The little fight between the pair of soulmates satisfied Elena, it guaranteed a lone Bonnie, and it gave her an opportunity. She gleefully looked at Damon repeatedly pounding at the witch door, and then her smile grew wider when he eventually grew tired and he left. She sighed with content and she was ready to enter in action, but she was so focused on Bonnie that she did not notice or hear the vampire behind her.

"Not so fast, you really think that we didn't notice you." Damon grabbed her by the throat when she was ready to move.

The blue eye vampire slammed the younger vampire against the ground, and he bared his craws threateningly. He had a satisfied smirk gracing his feature, he liked when a plan went without an itch, and that was what happened tonight. _Bonnie should listen to me more._ He thought proudly after all the fake fight that he suggested did distract Elena long enough.

"Damon?" the Gilbert woman winced with pain as Damon strong grip on her throat crushed her windpipe. The Salvatore let his nails dig into the young girl neck and she felt him pulled her trachea, she could no longer speak.

"Well Elena you look alive but it won't be for too long." He said full of sarcasm and he slowly plunged his hand in her chest as he broke her rib cage and his finger closed around her heart.

"Let her go Damon. Right now." A familiar voice distracted him and he pulled his hand out of the gilbert woman but he kept the hand in her throat.

"This is fucking unexpected but again I knew you weren't that trust worthy." Damon turned to face the new comer and his eyes grew with fury. He hadn't expected it, but it made sense. He was now facing Enzo Saint John and all he wanted to do was to rip the head of the vampire that he had always thought as a friend.

"Did you now? And as I said let her go or I guarantee very little for your beloved Bonnie." the other vampire replied with cockiness.

"If you just even touch a hair on that stubborn annoying curly head. You will beg to die." Damon groaned and he pulled his hand out of Elena's throat and he pushed

"How very Damon of you." he drawled with the same tone of arrogance and he caught the young vampire that was thrown toward him. He smiled at Elena and he returned his attention on Damon.

"Fuck off …" the blue eye vampire charged toward Enzo when he thought the vampire distracted but it was a reckless act. Enzo seemed to be prepared as he injected vervain strain into Damon's jugular as soon as they made contact. The Salvatore vampire fell on the ground and his conscious was lost.

"What's up with the cursing?" He said with disdain and he turned his attention on the female vampire by his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine?" Elena tested her ability to speak and her throat was already completely healed.

"Then you should finish what you started and join me once you're done." He dropped a soft kiss on the brunette lips and used his sire bond to manipulate her more. He had huge plan for her and Bonnie Bennett. He grabbed Damon's unconscious body and threw it over his shoulder; he vamped out, and left an Elena eager for revenge behind him.

 **Please review**

 **congrats to those who knew Enzo was the villain. Which equal to only one guest reviewer. I hope it was surprising. See you soon with the last chapter and later the epilogue.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is the last chapter and there may be an epilogue later. Please review.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries**

* * *

 **Hello, surprise, and goodbye.**

* * *

"Finally." The newborn vampire smirked when she saw Bonnie walking to the restaurant, where she had her date with Kol.

Elena's eyes narrowed on Bonnie, and they grew red due to anger. After everything she did, Kol was still running after the boring witch. The newborn vampire zoomed in front the witch, and she blocked the young woman's path.

At the sight of Elena, Bonnie's heart started beating faster. The young woman had multiple questions colliding in her mind. The most important and repetitive one was what happened to Damon. Did their little trap fail? Did Elena somehow hurt Damon? However, they were only one way to know. Bonnie braced herself for the worse and stood taller.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the vampire, who blocked her path.

Cautiously, Bonnie started to summon her magic. The wind subtly picked up and caressed her tingling skin. She kept her eyes on the erratic young vampire. Elena's hands were squeezing on Bonnie's shoulder before the young witch could understand the vampire moved. When Elena's fingers sunk into her breaking flesh, Bonnie cried in pain.

"Oh, Bonnie what do you think I came here to do?" The night creature displayed her fang at the end of the sentence

She looked at Bonnie with eager eyes ready to catch a glimpse of fear, but the juvenile vampire did not scare the Bennett witch. She felt some sort of pain as Elena's claws dug in her shoulder, but fear was the last thing Bonnie felt.

She had fought and survived stronger and more vicious vampires. Now, Bonnie Bennett was angry and wanted to end the newborn vampire's life. The bitch had ruined her dress, and she wasted droplets of her blood.

"Where is Damon?" She dismissed Elena's demonstration of power.

She insisted on the matter, which interested her. Bonnie had no desire to entertain precocious villain. She drew a deep breath and hoped Elena would be reasonable. The wind blew with more strength and Bonnie's dark tendril started to fly. Elena in her usual self-absorb nature didn't pick up the clues of imminent danger.

"Wouldn't you want to know where your little soulmate is?" Elena giggled at a personal joke.

Somewhere through the laugh, there was bitterness. Another man lost to the Bennett witch. Bonnie looked at the woman who used to be her best friend. Does she have to suffer through this bad villain's act? Bonnie thought regretfully, and she rolled her eyes at the theatrics.

"Elena, I don't have time for these games, where is Damon?" She said.

Ultimately, the nonsense bored her. Bonnie hit the young vampire with a powerful aneurysm, which left Elena panting and trashing violently on the ground.

She walked toward the vampire, and she crouched to be at eye level. Elena was on her knee while trying to recover from the pain. She tried to reach for Bonnie's neck. As soon as her plucked pink lips touched Bonnie's skin, they went up in flames, and purples veins started to climb like ivy all over Elena's visage.

…

…..

…..

…..

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…The cry was piercing and almost shattered Bonnie's eardrum. For a slight second, the witch started to pity the vampire. The temptation to help her childhood friend grew. She raised her hand, and the pain that Elena felt instantaneously stopped

"Vervain and powerful magic. Now, let me repeat my question. Where is Damon?" Bonnie kneeled closer to the suffering vampire on the ground.

Elena sneered at Bonnie, but she said nothing. Only whimpers left the young vampire's mouth. She tried to push Bonnie away, but she hadn't recovered from the spell.

"I will rather watch you suffer while you look for him and find him dead." She spat venomously and succeeded in throwing Bonnie to the ground.

Using the momentum, the newborn vampire jumped on Bonnie. Surprised by the assault, the Bennett witch could not find the concentration to put her magical shield back up. The medallion, which she made with Lucy, had lost his ability after she used it previously to attack Elena. Vampire craws came close to Bonnie throat, and the young woman braced herself for the awful pain. Although nothing followed.

"Elena?" Bonnie heard while she was still on the ground, and she recognised Kol's voice.

The young witch's heartbeat picked up. If the original vampire was here, then what happened to Damon. Bonnie started to find breathing hard. Something deep in her stomach was constricting. She felt little pearls of sweat rolling down her back, and her vision blurred. Something was definitely wrong with Damon. Her eyes blurred, and for a second they focused on a dark room. Bonnie heard a muffled voice. With a loud gasp, she emerged from the impromptu vision.

Bonnie didn't have the time to understand what happened momentarily. Once she regains her grip on reality and her eyes stopped vacillating, Bonnie noticed Elena overpowering Kol. The young woman was on the verge of snapping the original neck. The vampire was fighting with fury and anger, which Bonnie could only attribute to a scorned woman. Once she noticed Bonnie, the newborn vampire forgot about Kol, and she furiously attacked Bonnie.

However, the Bennett expected this attack and before Elena could invade Bonnie's personal space, a magical shield rose. The newborn vampire slammed into it and was propelled ten feet away. Elena zoomed toward Bonnie with the same murderous intention. In memory of their childhood friendship, Bonnie was hesitant to attack full power. The young witch also intended to find where Damon was.

Bonnie hand lifted, and her fingers contracted. Elena felt the wind leave her throat, as a vampire she did not require her to breathe. However, as Bonnie started to squeeze, blood extracted itself from every vessel of Elena body and started pooling in her throat. The brunette woman started coughing while her skin started to decrypt.

"Where is Damon?" Bonnie shouted furiously.

"I… I…" Elena started hesitantly but an impulse stopped the words on the tip of her tongue.

The new vampire tried again but she almost felt compelled to keep silent. Therefore, through her frustration, Elena threw herself at Bonnie with the intent to kill the witch. Bonnie closed her eyes and let escaped a sigh filled with regret. Although it was a kill or be killed situation, it broke the young witch heart. The sky grew dark and thunder rumbled. Lighting hit the newborn in the middle of her chest and fire started consuming the vampire flesh. Elena fell at Bonnie's feet. Tears started falling on the witch cheek and she joined the carbonizing body on the ground.

"Elena?" a cry of surprise and somewhat pain surprised Bonnie.

Strong arms wrapped around her shaking body. The young witch looked up hoping to find Damon, but it was Kol lifting her off the ground. He zoomed away with Bonnie as curious passer-by started to fill the streets.

* * *

"What was Elena doing here?" Kol asked confused as he dropped Bonnie on the porch of her apartment.

The witch was too disoriented to answer his question. She was panicking because she made a mistake. How would she find Damon? She needed to defend herself but Elena death complicated her chance to find Damon. Through her panic, she forgot that she considered Kol a culprit.

The young man knocked on the door and Lucy opened the door quickly. At Kol sight, she acted and the original vampire was on his knee and bleeding. He raised his eyes to face the tall Bennett witch, and his expression was a mixture of anger and surprise. Why was he being attacked?

"Don't act so surprised," Lucy said as she jumped over Kol's curled up body.

"Shouldn't I be surprised?"

"Considering that you sired Elena and tried to kill my cousin, then Kol, you should be surprised that you're still breathing."

"What the fuck? Why would I punish myself with an eternity of her unrequited love?"

"I really hoped you were part of her mess." Bonnie finally spoke up and the arguing pair turned to face her.

Lucy and Kol eyes eagerly took in the appearance of the agitated witch. Bonnie look anaemic and small bruise was in real time blemishing on her soft skin. Lucy who sensed the disturb balance of magic in the air quickly ran toward Bonnie. Lucy's long frail arm surrounded her cousin. The younger Bennett witch swooned and her pupil suddenly became white.

"What mess?" Kol asked, but the only answer that he received was a loud thud.

He turned to see Lucy on the floor and Bonnie was unconscious, while her white eyes vacillated left and right.

Lucy lifted Bonnie and closed the door on a confused original.

* * *

Damon felt dizzy. His body was weak due to the vervain, although it wasn't the reason for his dizziness. He felt as if through the core of his being magic was humming. Perhaps it was panic, which made him think about something so Bonnie. Magic was everything his soulmate was. Thinking about Bonnie helped him chase away every single dark thought. He consequently found what was so special about a soulmate. Right now as he probed their bond, the small fraction of magic in Damon, which allowed him to be a vampire, sung for Bonnie.

"You're awfully quiet saint john. Everything isn't going as you want." The Salvatore vampire taunted.

Damon shook himself out of the wave forcing to close his eyes. It was almost as if he found himself back at Bonnie's porch. His eyes grew white for a second. A second too fast for Enzo to notice as he approached a bleeding Damon. The brown-eyed vampire picked a metallic bar and pierced Damon's leg with a swift strike. Damon bit hard and kept himself from screaming.

"On the contrary, I am having a quite successful day. Your witch just killed Elena." Enzo announced nonchalantly.

Half an hour ago, he felt his sire bond disappear. The Gilbert girl death didn't completely displease Enzo. It simply expected the fight to last longer even though he was happy Bonnie tied one of his loose ends. He needed Bonnie more than he did Elena. He could pressure the witch to return the share of the firm Damon offered her. He could kill Damon and make her fall for him. She was such a loyal creature and powerful. Why did he never receive such blessing from life when everything fell on Damon Salvatore lap?

"How is that a good thing to you? She is coming for you next." The blue-eyed vampire smugly countered his captor.

"It will be too late for you anyway. After all, Elena would have never overpowered the sire bond and told Bonnie where to find you. In case she tries a locator spell, I had a witch spell the place. Consoling Bonnie will be a very rewarding process." He threw viciously to infuriate Damon.

The Salvatore vampire reacted as Enzo expected him to, and layered vervain cut through his already bleeding flesh. After few minutes of agitation, the pain subdued Damon, and he laid back to breathe.

"You did all of this to have Bonnie. I underestimated your creepiness." He sneered and started to look around.

Damon knew he needed a way out of this mess. He wasn't feeling completely himself, and something strange kept repeatedly happening. He was in and out of consciousness, although he was in strong pain, it was not the reason why. He had the strange impression to change scenery when it happened. Every time he wished to be away and in Bonnie's arm, something happened to comfort him. If he was right in his theory then he needed to stop because it was probably happening to Bonnie too.

"Now Damon, she is pretty but not that pretty. I didn't for money and a lot of it. The kind even an eternity is not enough to pay back." Enzo started musing on his reasons.

The vampire hoped it would be enough to fix his trouble. He was running out of options and time. Soon they would come for him, and Enzo needed to cease the Salvatore law firm.

"So banal…" Damon snorted and his voice carried a lazy tone.

The blue-eyed vampire peered up to confirm how distracted his captor was. Unfortunately, Enzo didn't move an inch or reacted to the provocation. Damon reconsidered his attempt to escape. He needed a clear opening and more strength. Right now, he had none of the things that he needed.

"Your madness had a better ring when it was in the name of love. Now, this banal reason suits you more. Although what money do you get out of this." Damon continued to ruffle Enzo's feather.

He hoped to find a breach eventually. His best friend ( _ex-best friend, a correction was needed)_ was as volatile as himself or even worse. Damon just needed to push the right button. Ultimately, he would commit a mistake, and Damon would not hesitate.

"Now Damon does this look like a Scooby-doo special to you. Why should I explain my reason to you?" Enzo snorted and he slid another sharp metallic bar in Damon's free leg. Blood was pooling at the blue-eyed vampire feet. Vervaine made its way through the open wound and invaded Damon's blood stream. The pain was insurmountable, so the vampire groaned his pain.

"Because I want to know for what stupid reason I have to slice your head clean of your neck, and I am currently bored. You didn't provide a form of entertainment." He tried to sound nonchalant. However, between the coughs and the breaking voice, it fell flat.

"This is why it wasn't so hard betraying you. It would have been even easier if Bonnie didn't make her apparition or if she had simply chosen the superior vampire." Enzo groaned with anger.

"Are you sure this isn't a Scooby-doo episode because you do sound like a caricatured villain? This has some comedic value knowing how it will end for you although I really don't appreciate your obsession with Bonnie." Damon continued to push when he saw a sort of opening.

Although, it was a dangerous move because Enzo grew tired of the constant taunts. The black-eyed vampire made a concrete decision. He picked another metallic bar and observed the cylinder object. Well-aimed puncture in the chest and Damon would be nothing more than dust. Enzo smirked wickedly as he started to run his finger along the cold object. He needed to find the sharpest end, which could cut through Damon flesh like butter.

"I must have exaggerated the vervain dose or maybe I didn't give you enough. If you want to know, when you gave Bonnie so many shares in the firm, she became an essential key to get what I want. Let see are you worth more alive or dead?" he said confidently as he started to push the bar inside Damon's chest.

"Fuck…you." The Salvatore vampire cried as the bar broke his fifth ribs and missed his heart.

Suddenly dying became a reality, and still, he couldn't help but save his last thought for his soulmate. Damon's eyes blurred and the present scenery disappeared. The pain faded with the last fleeting image of Enzo, who was pushing the bar further through his chest.

* * *

For the past two hours, Lucy had observed Bonnie. The young witch still had to emerge from her recent consciousness loss. Although, her body was constantly having seizures. Bonnie would open her eyes for a second, but pitch black overtook her entire eyeball and her pupil was white.

"Ahh…" with a gasp and holding her chest, Bonnie emerged from a vision breathless.

The young Bennett cry echoed in the entire living room. She frantically tried to snap out of her disorientation. Where was she? Bonnie could no longer tell. Beforehand, someone attacked her and pierced her chest with a metallic bar. In a middle of panicking, she pressed her hand against the gaping hole, which she felt on her left breast. However, there was nothing there but unblemished skin. Consequent with that discovery, thoughts of Damon flooded her mind.

"Bonnie." A worried Lucy called when her younger cousin abruptly stood from the couch, where she laid her.

Long arms shot to steady Bonnie, but she maladroitly avoided them. Her legs hit the table still she could care less about such superficial pain. The young witch was on a mission. Time was a resource she no longer had. Bonnie could sense it as the blood running through her vessel became cold. Damon was dying just last in Fran's vision. She moved to New York because she needed to protect her soulmate. She would do as much. Damon Salvatore would not die on her watch. Obviously, it was evident she could not live without him.

"I need your help to find Damon," Bonnie begged as her hand grabbed her grimoire.

She started looking for the right magical herbs. Her hands were shaking and could keep nothing. Bonnie dropped few jars, which contained rare herbs. Lucy had to walk behind her because she was afraid the witch would collapse. Bonnie staggered but slowly she was recovering from the torture, which Damon presently endure. Her eyes would move from her apartment, and she would be facing a cold room with charcoal grey walls.

"Slowdown lil cousin." Lucy succeeded in blocking Bonnie path.

"I need you to do the spell you first did to help me find Damon, but with a twist," Bonnie said as she moved around the apartment.

Bonnie's gait was stronger, and she was less zoning out. She continued pilling magical ingredient, herbs, and grimoire on the table. She grabbed a dagger, and Lucy started to panic.

"Bonnie?" the tall Bennett witch cried when Bonnie cut her palm without flinching.

"Here…find him." The petite woman said sternly.

Bonnie squeezed her hand, and blood started pooling around her wrist. She collected the crimson liquid, which was incessantly coming out her wound, inside a little jar.

….

….

….

…..

"It won't work if you aren't in the same room. Are you planning to roam New-York?" Lucy tried to resonate with her cousin.

She grabbed Bonnie's bleeding hand and started to whisper a healing spell. Lucy looked through the grimoire, which Bonnie shoved in her face. The petite woman ignored her cousin's doubt and added more herbs into the concoction. Potions were never her strong suit. Yet if Lucy was unwilling to help, what choice did she have?

"No, but I have flashes and sensation. I can feel him and more."

"Are you blood bound with Damon?" Lucy tried to understand her cousin current situation.

Bonnie didn't know as much as she needed about bonds, but with potions and magical charm, bonds were in Lucy's realm of expertise. Danger appeared to have heightened the bond between Bonnie and Damon. The Bennett witch was watching through Damon's eyes, and they were switching bodies. All those swaps resulted in losses of consciousness. However, a soulmate bond was powerful. Although they were halves of the same soul, this was extreme. Only a blood bond could allow such possibilities.

"No, he drinks from me, but I never drank from him." Surprised by the question, Bonnie still answered.

"You're intimate right?" Lucy pressed and it infuriated Bonnie.

"Lucy do you intend to help or just… Does this look like a fitting time to worry about my sex life?" The petite woman lashed out.

Lucy calmly poured more ingredient in the potion, which she started to cook. Once this entire situation finished, she would explain to her cousin how some blood bond came to be. Sometimes, people exchanged blood incidentally.

"Have you been intimate or not? Did he drink from you during the act?" Lucy tried again because if there were a bond between them, she would have an easier time boosting her charm.

"Lucy, how is that helpful now. No, we haven't been that type of intimate since the first night we met and that will be around three months or four from now." Bonnie answered frustrated.

"That doesn't explain the blood bond between you two. Yet a blood bond is the only… " Lucy stopped when she analyzed every single word, which left Bonnie mouth.

She swallowed her reply and started to arrange the charm accordingly. Now they imperatively needed to retrieve Damon in one piece.

"Does it matter how it exists. We're soulmate that sounds like enough, and the only thing, which matters, is how we can use it to find Damon." Bonnie continued to rant

"Not the right time," Lucy mumbled to herself.

She had just stumbled on a big news and it wasn't the right time to share it. It would only worsen the situation.

"Lucy?" Bonnie tried again and she received a little vial as an answer.

"Yes, we can but it might be a bit painful for the both of you until you find him." The Bennett witch started chanting while Bonnie drunk the burning potion, but now it was worse.

Flame covered her womb and spread all over her body. Bonnie cried desperately and a breath died in her throat. The pain was an understatement. Her flesh was being plucked from her bones, and her soul dragged out of her body. Her stomach was the epicentre of the pain. It felt almost as if life decided to root itself inside. Bonnie cried again and her eyes went white. She found him, and her eyes started watering.

* * *

A burning pain arose from Damon's stomach. The muscles of his abdomen constricted and he cried in pain. Associated with the gaping wound on his chest, it was hard for Damon to hold on. He woke up from his slumber, and he was back to facing a charcoal grey wall. He needed to save sometimes and his life.

"Don't take away the pleasure I will have to kill you," Enzo said cynically.

The vampire took sadistic pleasure in rotating the bar, which transpired Damon's chest. It was time to quit playing and to kill his best friend's life. Enzo pulled the sharp metal out and placed it over Damon's hurt. A simple push and Damon Salvatore would cease to be.

"Fuck you Enzo." The blue-eyed vampire said without any fear.

He started laughing like a lunatic, but he had a valid reason to do so. Damon could sense her. Bonnie wasn't far and the flame had stopped devouring his heart. Now they were confined to his stomach. She just needed time, so he would infuriate Enzo.

"I have often thought about that. Mostly the few times when I was intimate with Elena just after you had sex. Will it be the same with Bonnie? Is she a better fuck?" the other vampire countered and Damon's chuckles died.

"I can't wait to have my finger breaking your jugular. My claws slicing the flesh of your neck." He said calmly and flexed his finger with anticipation.

He was finally picking his soulmate heartbeat and Enzo was too distracted to notice. Damon was definitely messing with the man mind.

"Watch your mouth, Damon. Perhaps I should tell you more about everything. It will be better than to hear the threats of a dying man." Enzo taunted to satisfy his arrogance.

"Are you bored now Enzo?" Damon matched the other vampire pettiness.

His voice drooled with sarcasm. Talking was painful but he needed to stall everything. Now he could hear Bonnie's steps. Damon's dead heart wished it could beat for his beloved.

"You see here why I'm doing all of this. I owe a lot of money to the original family or personally Klaus Mikealson. The bastard is ruthless and I tried to escape but he caught up with me. One good way to clear my debt would be the firm. I actually just intended to take over your share after a scandal but now you had to be smart." Enzo continued to appreciate the sound of his voice.

"Then I had to improvise a bit, the serial killer thing would have sent you hiding and Stefan would have followed his beloved brother. I would have taken the firm and sign it over to Klaus. It was going well you didn't notice at the first five victims to busy arguing with Elena and making up, all along she just wanted to screw you over for Kol sake. It was a good alliance, and we both had a Mikealson to please. However, you stopped giving a fuck about Elena and she became a dead weight. Therefore, she could be a great way to advance the plan, I intended to have her kill you, but the bitch was obsessed by Bonnie. She went rogue and died. Yet it changed nothing because you're still tonight." Enzo long tirade no longer matter.

Clicking sounds of heels filled Damon's ear. Her voice started beaming into the room and her scent invaded the room. his charming princess was here to save him.

"Not really interested in the backstory, but I will gladly tell you how you die," Damon smirked arrogantly when his saviour stepped into the room and Immediately, Enzo was a victim of paralysis. With flowing hair and an extra sway to her hips, his beautiful soulmate Bonnie Bennett walked in the room chanting. She threw a bag of blood toward Damon, and he drained it in a matter of seconds.

"Someone should really warn you about wasting time with a stupid explaining of your worthless plan. Bragging doesn't help win." He said proudly when Bonnie broke the vervain chain holding him and he grabbed Enzo's head.

"Baby you're bragging too." Bonnie pointed out and rolled her eyes at Damon's shenanigans.

"I was tortured… I get to brag." He pouted.

"My finger digging through your carotid right or was it jugular…" Damon said as his finger started to pierce Enzo neck.

The vampire was unable to move. Bonnie paralyzing charm was powerful, and as Damon's hand cut through layers of muscle Enzo was unable to even scream. His head fell at Damon's feet.

"A bit much." Bonnie rolled her eyes at her dramatic soulmate, and she already warned him with a look, they weren't keeping Enzo head as a memory.

"Incendia." She whispered and Enzo remaining part caught fire.

"He should have watched his words when he was talking about my soulmate. I fucking promised to wipe his head clean off his shoulders." Damon reluctantly threw the head in the growing flames, which devoured the dead vampire.

"Yep watch your language around your future child." Lucy blurted out when she reached the couple and she caught Damon swearing.

"Lucy?" Damon and Bonnie both turned to face the witch who made her entrance.

The timing was better than when she discovered it, yet it wasn't the greatest. This could only be a joke. Bonnie tried to rationalize, but now Lucy insistence on blood bond made sense. Vampires didn't have children. Vampires didn't have children right.

"Vampire can't have children." Damon vocalized what Bonnie was thinking, and he was doing a poor job hiding his panic.

Now that it was mentioned, he was picking more than two heartbeats in this room. however, a vampire couldn't procreate.

"Well, they do with a little magical enhancement. The charm we did to find you, we used Bonnie blood and the soulmate bond. I fucked up and well you fucked her." Lucy could find a better explanation and just stare at a confused Bonnie. her cousin expression was priceless.

"I don't even date vampires." Those were the first dumb words, which left Bonnie's mouth.

"We're a bit past dating her and you know that entire soulmate thing." Damon sassed but he was quickly recovering from the big new.

"I hate you." Bonnie continued to say her meaningless tirade, but she was slowly processing the news.

"I know you do." Damon covered her lips with his own and silenced her panic with a kiss.

 **Please review.**


End file.
